


Wish Upon A Star

by kiborina



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Not Your Average High School AU, kind of, our times au, 我的少女時代 (Our Times)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiborina/pseuds/kiborina
Summary: Surat berantai tidak akan pernah membawa keberuntungan. Tetapi malam itu, Changmin merasa ia telah menemukan keberuntungannya.





	Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from AFF. For other YunhoxChangmin stories, go to asianfanfics.com and search for my name :) I write in Bahasa only though :)

Kacamata. Cek.

Dasi. Cek.

Bros di dada kiri. Cek.

Changmin mengelus dagunya diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti satu semester lalu. Sama kunonya, tapi sedikit lebih baik dengan gaya rambutnya yang tidak lagi terbelah tepat di tengah-tengah kepalanya. Ia menyetujui penampilannya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Sepatu hitam. Cek.

Ransel. Cek.

Sepeda….

Changmin memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri di garasi rumahnya, berkeliling di setiap sudut dan sekitarannya dan pada akhirnya tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

“Eomma!” serunya dari luar. “Di mana sepedaku?”

Ibunya bergegas menuju ambang pintu dan memasang wajah yang terlihat seolah ia akan menjelaskan letak sepedanya secara bertele-tele, seperti saat ia berusaha menjelaskan bahwa Sooyeon telah merusak _headphones_-nya, komputer pribadi mereka, koleksi miniaturnya, atau merusak...

“Sepedamu?” kata ibunya. “Eh, Sooyeon memakainya kemarin sore saat kau tertidur dan – ”

Changmin merapatkan mulutnya dan menghela napas dengan keras sebelum mengangkat tangannya menghentikan kalimat ibunya.

“Cukup tahu saja,” ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki dengan berat hati keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

Bahkan di zaman serba instan seperti sekarang pun, sepedanya masih menjadi angkutan kebanggaannya untuk menempuh jarak hampir sepuluh kilomater menuju ke sekolahnya. Mungkin karena ia begitu mencintai tubuhnya, atau alam, atau karena sepeda itu merupakan warisan kakeknya yang mungkin sudah berumur lebih dari umur kedua orang tuanya digabungkan. Tetapi jika alasan-alasan seperti itu tidak ada sekalipun, Changmin tidak akan membuang sepeda itu begitu saja...

....karena seseorang pernah menumpang di kursi belakang sepedanya.

“Changmin, kau lupa uang sakumu!”

+++

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam dengan kedua kakinya berakhir mengenaskan. Pada akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak diizinkan untuk masuk jam pertama hari itu, dan tentu saja, konselornya tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Sebagai jaminan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, Changmin harus mencabuti gulma-gulma yang tumbuh di pinggir lapangan depan sekolah mereka yang luasnya hampir menyamai _Seoul Olympic Stadium_. Dan ia benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda membandingkan keduanya.

Kakinya hampir-hampir mati rasa karena terlalu banyak berjongkok. Rambutnya mungkin sudah lepek akibat panas matahari. Yang pasti banjir peluhnya sudah tidak dalam batas wajar dan tenggorokannya kering kerontang.

“Dengarkan!”

Changmin menengok ke arah sumber suara. Kepala sekolah sedang _berdiskusi_ dengan salah satu murid langganannya, sepertinya, di tengah-tengah lapangan.

“Aku sudah berkali-kali menerima laporan kalau kau selalu datang setelah pukul sembilan!” seru Kepala Sekolah. “Kau pikir ini universitas?”

Muridnya hanya bersikap santai tanpa menanggapi. Kedua tangannya disatukan di belakang pinggang, sikap istirahat yang harus selalu mereka tunjukkan dalam rangka menghormati cercaan guru. Setidaknya senior itu masih menunjukkan sikap hormatnya meskipun gaya berpakaian dan pandangan matanya terlihat melecehkan kepala sekolah dan SMA mereka sendiri.

“Jika kau sadar akan kesalahanmu saat ini, datanglah tepat waktu mulai besok pagi! Dan rapikan seragammu! Pakai dasimu!” Meskipun Kepala Sekolah membelakanginya, Changmin tahu ia sedang memelototi orang di depannya. “Atau aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu untuk membicarakan hukuman yang pantas untuk pembangkang dan berandal sepertimu! Berdiri di sini hingga jam istirahat kedua!”

Sebelum Kepala Sekolah bergegas, senior itu mengangkat lengannya dan melakukan gestur hormat sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia sendirian di tengah-tengah lapangan, masih dengan tangan di balik pinggang.

Changmin berdiri dari tempatnya dan merintih saat kakinya mati rasa dan kesemutan beberapa saat kemudian. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya meskipun tugasnya baru tiga perempat jalan. Rasa-rasanya tubuhnya akan terjerembap ke belakang jika ia berdiam diri, maka dari itu ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menyeberangi lapangan. Changmin mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan senior tadi, namun ia terlalu penasaran dan tanpa sadar ia meliriknya saat melewatinya.

Lirikannya dibalas dengan tatapan setan dari sang senior. Changmin terburu-buru berjalan cepat dan mengabaikan perasaan sekarat yang membawa tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Oh, sial. Changmin rasa ia akan pingsan segera.

+++

Changmin duduk di bangku kafetaria, merutuk dan merintih memegangi perutnya karena baru sekarang ia menyesal tidak menggubris seruan ibunya untuk mengambil uang sakunya di saat ia sedang sekarat seperti ini. Perutnya benar-benar kosong dan tubuhnya kehabisan cairan.

Ia hendak berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan saat seseorang membuatnya terkejut.

“Mukamu pucat!” Pantatnya kembali mencium bangku dengan hempasan yang...tidak bisa dibilang ringan. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Changmin mendongak. Bibirnya yang kering terbuka sambil menatap orang di depannya.

“Aaaah...” Changmin mengucapkannya sedikit terlalu panjang. Ia tersenyum sebisa mungkin. “Aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya. Suaranya terlalu lemah untuk dibilang baik-baik saja.

Senior yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu menggeleng tidak percaya, sebelum ia meninggalkan Changmin. Changmin menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin orang itu melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Bisa-bisa reputasinya akan menurun di matanya.

“Kau membutuhkan ini.”

Satu botol minuman disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Changmin cepat-cepat mendongakkan kembali wajahnya.

“Hyung!” serunya tanpa sadar, dan mungkin, sedikit terlalu antusias. Ia tidak menyangka seniornya akan kembali lagi dengan sebuah misi penyelamatan untuknya, tetapi...

Changmin menggeleng. “Tidak. Tidak perlu,” katanya. “Aku meninggalkan uangku di dalam tas. Aku akan mengambilnya ke kelas sekarang.” Ia benci berbohong di saat ia sedang dalam keadaan darurat, namun ia tidak ingin Jay tahu bahwa ia tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali untuk membayarnya.

“Aku sudah membayarnya,” kata Jay seolah ia tahu keadaan Changmin. “Apakah kau butuh makan juga?”

Harga diri Changmin masih terlalu tinggi untuk berkata jujur, jadi ia menggeleng, meskipun tanpa sadar karena sebenarnya ia sedang sibuk menatap orang yang menawarkannya.

“Baiklah. Sampai jumpa.”

Hingga beberapa detik setelah Jay pergi, Changmin masih menatap kosong udara di depannya.

“Shim Changmin!!!”

Kedua bahunya disentak oleh telapak tangan dua manusia tengik yang membuat perutnya menjadi semakin mual. Changmin mengusap wajahnya kesal.

“Aku dan Siwan mencarimu di lapangan, tapi kau tidak ada,” kata Kyuhyun. “Kita berdua ingin membantumu, tapi kau malah pergi untuk makan sendirian, huh?” Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Changmin dan mengernyit kemudian. “Eww...keringat!”

“Jangan mengajakku bicara, aku sekarat.”

“Itu salahmu karena kau terlambat,” balas Siwan.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuka tutup botol dan menenggak isinya dengan rakus, mendatangkan seruan dari kedua temannya. Satu botol saja belum melegakan tenggorokannya. Terlebih lagi, ia kehabisan energi karena perutnya kosong.

“Hey,” kata Changmin meminta perhatian kedua temannya. “Pinjami aku uang.”

+++

Changmin bersyukur karena ia dapat bertahan hidup hingga sekolah usai. Namun, ia kembali lesu saat ia kembali ingat bahwa ia harus berjalan pulang kurang lebih satu jam lagi di sore hari yang terik seperti ini. Dan, bertambah lesu lagi ketika ia melihat Jay dan Yoona, siswa tingkat pertama yang baru-baru ini dekat dengan Jay, mengobrol di depan gerbang sekolah mereka dengan nyaman.

“Apakah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan sekarang?” tanya Siwan sambil memandang kedua sejoli itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku benci pasangan seperti mereka. Membuatku semakin percaya bahwa mereka yang sempurna selalu ditakdirkan bersama...” Ia melihat Siwan dan Changmin. “...dan orang biasa seperti kita, akan selalu mendapatkan yang biasa-biasa saja.”

“Siapa bilang kita biasa saja?” Siwan menyapukan jari-jarinya di rambutnya, berlagak keren.

“Mungkin, tapi jika Yoona tidak melirik kita sedikit pun, itu berarti kita termasuk dalam golongan pria di bawah rata-rata.”

Changmin mendesah sebelum mendahului langkah kedua sahabatnya.

“Sudahlah. Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.”

“Kenapa tidak menunggu bus saja bersama kami?”

Kyuhyun dan Siwan menyusulnya. Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun dan menggeleng, tepat saat mereka berada tidak jauh dari Jay dan Yoona di depan gerbang masuk.

“Changmin,” panggil Jay.

Changmin menarik napas dan tersenyum. “Jay Hyung.”

“Di mana sepedamu?”

“Oh, aku tidak membawa sepeda,” jawab Changmin.

“Kebetulan sekali,” kata Jay. “Pulanglah denganku.”

Mata Changmin sedikit membulat mendengarnya. Rumah mereka memang berjarak tidak begitu jauh satu sama lain, Changmin sering sekali melihat Jay lewat di depan rumahnya, namun pulang bersama-sama? Baru kali ini Jay mengajaknya.

Changmin melirik Yoona yang masih berdiri di dekat Jay. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Tapi dia...”

Jay menoleh ke arah Yoona. “Yoona akan pergi dengan teman-temannya. Kau bisa ikut denganku.”

“Oh.”

Siwan memberinya tatapan yang membuat Changmin merasa tertangkap basah. Changmin berdehem dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit.

“Aku akan pulang bersama teman-temanku dengan bus. Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hyung.”

“Siapa bilang?” Siwan menginterupsi. “Kau bilang kau akan berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah. Bukankah Jay Hyung satu arah denganmu? Sekalian saja!”

Changmin menghela napas dan menyatukan giginya dengan rapat. Terkadang Siwan bisa menjadi orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

“Kalau begitu ayo,” ajak Jay sebelum naik ke atas sepedanya.

Siwan terkekeh tanpa suara dan Changmin harus menampar kepalanya agar temannya itu berhenti. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik.

“Alih-alih mendapatkan Yoona, kau malah mendapatkan lelakinya,” katanya. “Sayang sekali.”

Changmin hanya mendengus dan segera mendekat kepada Jay. Tubuhnya sedikit kikuk saat duduk di belakang Jay, ia hampir saja berdiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana pun ia dapat menyembunyikannya. Yoona melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa untuk Jay.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Siwan. Karenanya, ia dapat memandangi punggung Jay sedekat ini. Punggung yang selama ini selalu ia lihat dari kejauhan.

+++

Baiklah. Jadi sebenarnya, seleranya sama dengan ratusan murid perempuan di sekolahnya. Changmin menyukai orang yang mengantarkannya pulang saat ini. Changmin menyukai orang yang mempunyai sebuah _fanclub_ internal yang dijalankan oleh beberapa siswa perempuan yang kerap sekali mengiriminya bunga setiap awal bulan dan diikuti oleh – mungkin – semua siswa perempuan di SMA mereka. Dan, orang itu juga adalah alasan utama mengapa ia masih ingin menggunakan sepeda tuanya karena ia pernah duduk di bangku belakangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat tiba-tiba ban sepeda Jay bocor. Senior ini juga yang membuatnya pernah mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung dengan _fanclub_-nya, hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan akses “pengiriman surat rahasia” yang menjadi hak istimewa setiap anggota _fanclub_. Untung saja ia mengurungkannya karena Changmin tidak akan bertingkah seperti anak perempuan girang yang tergila-gila kepada idola mereka. Tidak akan!

Ia hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah dilihat orang-orang, mencuri pandang jika kebetulan Jay cukup dekat, dan menyukainya dalam diam tanpa harus kehilangan harga dirinya. Dan kebanyakan waktu, ia hanya akan menahan rasa irinya dalam hati saat melihat Jay bersama dengan Yoona. Berada sedekat ini dengan Jay, seperti berlebihan sekali untuknya, namun ia menikmati setiap detiknya hingga ia sendiri tidak sadar mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum sepanjang perjalanan. Ironisnya, ia pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan bertingkah seperti anak perempuan girang yang tergila-gila kepada idola mereka.

Rem mendadak dari Jay membuat kepala Changmin terantuk lumayan keras di punggung Jay. Momen damainya lenyap begitu saja.

“Ada masalah?” tanya Changmin.

Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Jay dan mencoba melihat apa yang menghentikan Jay beberapa meter di depan mereka. Changmin memicingkan matanya.

“Kau tunggu di sini,” ucap Jay. Changmin turun dari sepeda dan membiarkan Jay melangkah menjauh, menghadapi sekumpulan, atau lebih tepatnya dua kubu, yang sedang mencoba mencakar satu sama lain. Salah satu kubu mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan?” seru Jay sesaat sebelum ia berhenti di dekat mereka.

Mereka semua memandang Jay dengan tatapan tidak ramah. Dan selama beberapa detik yang menegangkan, mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa ada gerakan sama sekali, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berlari ke arah Jay dengan cepat dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya di atas udara, bermaksud meninju wajahnya. Jay berhasil mengelak. Dua kelompok yang tadinya berhenti sejenak akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perkelahian mereka sebelumnya.

Changmin berubah panik seketika saat Jay menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang marah yang sibuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berdiam diri. Ia mengambil langkah lebar dan berderap menuju kekacauan di depannya.

“Jay hyung!” teriaknya. Beruntung, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya sehingga Changmin dapat memiliki cukup waktu untuk menemukan sosok Jay yang sedang berusaha keras untuk mengelak dari setiap pukulan yang diarahkan ke wajah dan perutnya. Tidak ada perlawanan balik darinya. Kedua tangannya tidak melakukan apapun.

Dengan paniknya, Changmin melihat ke segala arah dan berusaha menemukan sesuatu untuk membantu Jay. Baru di saat seperti ini ia menyesal menolak mengambil kursus bela diri sejak dini. Ia ingin membantu seniornya, namun di saat yang sama, ia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melibatkan dirinya dalam skandal kotor seperti ini.

“Changmin!”

Changmin menoleh ke arah Jay yang memanggilnya. Jay mencoba memperingatkannya, namun satu orang dari SMA lain mendekat ke arahnya. Changmin berlari ke arah pemukul bisbol yang tergeletak agak jauh darinya dan mengambilnya dengan segera sebelum berbalik dan mengangkatnya melintang di depan wajahnya, tepat saat kepalan tangan orang yang mengejarnya hampir mendarat di wajahnya. Lawannya megibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sempat mendarat keras di tongkat bisbol dan berbagai macam sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya kemudian dipicingkan ke arah Changmin sebelum ia bergerak. Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya dapat mengangkat tongkat bisbolnya di udara dan menebas-nebaskan benda itu di depannya sebagai sebuah bentuk gertakan tanpa maksud untuk melukai lawannya.

“Jangan mendekat!” serunya.

“Kau pikir aku takut, huh?”

Orang itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas sejenak sebelum ia menendang kedua lengan Changmin yang membawa pemukul bisbol. Benda itu terjatuh begitu saja di sampingnya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu tubuhnya tersentak dan berputar. Kedua lengannya menyilang di depan perutnya, dengan kedua telapak tangannya dicengkeram oleh orang di belakangnya. Changmin berteriak sebelum menendang kaki lawannya.

Lengannya terlepas. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia berbalik dan menyaksikan orang tadi tersungkur di tanah. Changmin hampir merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena telah menjatuhkannya. Namun ternyata, bukan ia yang menjatuhkannya, melainkan seseorang dari SMA-nya yang kini berdiri di depannya membawa tongkat bisbol lain.

“Jika tidak bisa berkelahi tidak perlu ikut campur,” katanya tanpa kalimat lain dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mulut Changmin menganga melihat senior yang baru saja menolongnya menusuk-nusukkan tongkat bisbol dengan cepat di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu milik lawannya. Dalam sekejap, beberapa orang yang tersisa tumbang di ujung tongkat bisbolnya. Salah satu orang dari sekolah lain memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur dan berlarian menjauh secara serentak, membubarkan semuanya.

“Kalian bersenang-senang dengan berkelahi?” Jay bersuara. Ia berjalan mendekati Changmin dan memicingkan matanya ke arah gerombolan SMA mereka yang baru saja memenangkan perkelahian. Ia berdiri di depan Changmin dan memunggunginya. “Apa kalian tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat selain ini?”

Semuanya terdiam saat seseorang menyembul dari gerombolan dan berjalan ke depan berhadap-hadapan dengan Jay. Changmin menahan napas melihat wajah yang sangat familiar itu. Senior itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jay, namun Jay tidak terlihat terintimidasi sedikit pun.

“Lalu apakah kau tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih penting selain ikut berkelahi dengan kami?” ucap senior yang menyeringai ke arah Jay. Tanpa menunjukkan gigi-giginya pun, Changmin bergidik melihat satu sudut mulutnya yang terangkat dengan arogan.

“Tentu saja aku punya,” jawab Jay. “Salah satunya adalah kau.”

Sepertinya Changmin salah mendengar, namun keterkejutannya datang saat kerah seragam Jay tiba-tiba ditarik oleh senior berandal itu.

“Apa yang kaulakukan?” Changmin memberanikan dirinya bersuara.

Yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan memperingatkan dari sembilan orang yang lain. Dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian tetap sibuk dengan kompetisi menatap mereka. Rasanya seperti satu jam yang menegangkan bagi senior itu untuk melepaskan Jay dengan cara kasar. Changmin ingin sekali mengambil pemukul bisbol dan memukulnya tepat di kepala.

Jay kembali kepadanya dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan lutut yang masih sedikit gemetar, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Jay di atas sepeda. Kali ini, bukan perasaan damai lagi yang ia rasakan. Kejadian tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, namun ia tidak pernah bertanya kepada Jay tentang siapa dan mengapa.

+++

“Demi dewa-dewa!”

Kepala Changmin berputar malas ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, memegang sebuah kertas yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

“Apa lagi?” tanya Siwan dari belakangnya. “Tagihan kartu kredit?”

“Tagihan kartu kredit lebih baik dari ini!”

Siwan melongokkan kepalanya dan membacanya.

“Surat berantai?!”

Changmin menegakkan bahunya segera dan ikut membacanya. Ditulis dengan tinta merah dan gaya tulisan yang lumayan acak-acakan, surat itu diakhiri dengan ancaman jika yang menerima tidak menulis ulang dan memberikannya kepada tiga orang lainnya, maka sebuah kemalangan akan menimpanya.

Changmin berdecak. “Jangan percaya.”

“Tentu saja mudah untukmu berkata seperti itu,” ucap Kyuhyun. “Tunggu sampai aku menulis satu untukmu dan lihat apa yang akan kaulakukan!”

“Tulis saja!” balas Changmin tak gentar dan kembali kepada buku bacaannya.

“Lagipula siapa yang tidak menyukaiku hingga mengirimkan surat seperti ini untukku!” seru Kyuhyun dengan keras berharap siapa pun teman sekelasnya yang mengirimkan surat itu merasa terancam.

Namun ternyata seisi kelas sedang sibuk di dekat jendela sambil memandang ke bawah, ke arah lapangan. Semua yang penasaran mendekat ke jendela dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwan. Changmin yang mulanya malas untuk bergerak akhirnya berdiri dan ikut melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab kebisingan ini.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya kepada Kyuhyun.

“Hal yang sama lagi,” jawabnya. “Senior langganan kepala sekolah. Kali ini bersama kesembilan anggotanya.”

Changmin membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan di lapangan dari lantai dua. Senior yang sama dengan sembilan anggota yang sama yang berkelahi dengan geng SMA lain dua hari yang lalu.

“Jung Yunho,” ucap Siwan.

Siwan menunjuk satu orang yang berdiri di ujung paling kiri saat satu orang lagi bergabung dalam barisan itu.

“Bukankah itu Jay sunbaenim?” Kyuhyun menebak.

Mata Changmin dengan cepat menangkap satu sosok tambahan yang kini berdiri di samping Jung Yunho.

“Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa mereka menghukumnya juga?”

Kyuhyun menyuarakan pertanyaan Changmin. Ia tidak dapat berkata apapun saat ini dan hanya menatap barisan di bawah dengan mata lebar-lebar. Telapak tangannya mengepal dengan sendirinya.

“Kyuhyun, tulislah surat berantai itu untukku,” pinta Changmin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok familiar yang sudah mempunyai nama di kepalanya.

Jung Yunho.

+++

“Hey,” bisik Kyuhyun. “Jadi, siapa yang kaukirimi surat berantai?”

“Rahasia.”

Changmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia puas telah mengirimkan salah satu suratnya untuk seseorang yang telah membuat Jay dihukum di bawah terik matahari. Bukannya ia memercayai isi surat berantai itu, hanya saja, Changmin tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalaskan dendam Jay kepada Jung Yunho. Jadi, ia mengirimkan surat berantai khusus untuknya, dikirimkan sendiri olehnya, ke loker pribadi orang itu.

“Perhatian!”

Mata sebagian siswa yang ada di kafetaria itu mengikuti sumber suara, dan terdiam horor saat mereka mendapati tiga senior tingkat tiga yang terkenal berandal berdiri di depan tempat itu. Mata Changmin otomatis tertuju kepada salah satu orang di tengah yang masing-masing lengannya disandarkan pada bahu kedua temannya yang membantunya berjalan. Changmin membuka tutup botolnya dan mengalirkan air minumnya ke mulut.

“Kami akan menemukan siapa pun itu yang mengirimi bos kami surat berantai dan membuatnya celaka!”

“Aku akan mematahkan lengan dan kakinya!”

Tanpa dapat dicegah, air minum yang akan Changmin telan menyembur begitu saja keluar. Sialnya, ketiga orang yang membuat pengumuman mengejutkan itu memandangnya. Changmin pura-pura terbatuk hingga Kyuhyun dan Siwan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, dan saat batuk pura-pura Changmin semakin menjadi, mereka mengangkat lengannya dan mengangkatnya dari bangku.

“Eh, maaf,” kata Siwan hati-hati kepada para senior. “Tenggorokan Changmin sedang gatal.”

Changmin menutupi mulutnya sambil melancarkan aksi sandiwaranya hingga mereka keluar dari kafetaria. Ia mengelus dadanya setelah memastikan mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun meliriknya curiga.

“Aku tidak tahu kau seberani itu, Chwang,” ucapnya. “Kau terlalu mencurigakan di dalam tadi.”

Untuk sekali ini, Kyuhyun pandai menangkap situasi.

“Memangnya kau pikir hanya aku yang saat ini bermain surat berantai?” balas Changmin. “Ada kau, dua orang lagi yang terkena surat berantai itu di saat yang sama denganmu, dua orang selain diriku yang kaukirimi surat berantai, tiga orang yang ia kirimi, dan orang-orang seterusnya yang harus mengirimkan surat itu agar mereka selamat, dan – ”

Siwan menepuk bahunya dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Kerja yang bagus, Kawan.” Siwan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. “Hebat! Yunho sunbaenim pantas mendapatkannya.”

Kyuhyun tertawa keras hingga memegang perutnya.

“Aku tidak percaya Yunho sunbae-nim terkena kutukan surat berantai itu,” ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. Changmin mendapatkan dua jempol tambahan dari Kyuhyun.

+++

Jay tidak terlihat di depan gerbang hari ini. Itu hanya berarti satu. Ia pulang bersama Yoona. Tepat di hari saat ia kembali membawa sepedanya ke sekolah. Rencananya untuk mengajak pulang bersama dengan sepeda masing-masing gagal. Changmin ingin mendekatkan diri dengan Jay, namun bukan ia yang sepertinya semakin dekat dengannya dari hari ke hari.

Changmin terlalu sibuk bersungut hingga tidak memperhatikan seseorang di jalurnya sedang merentangkan tangan. Ia menghentikan sepeda tepat waktu sebelum rodanya menginjak kaki orang yang masih dibalut perban putih. Changmin mendongak.

“Ju-Jung – ”

“Siapa namamu?”

Changmin membelalak dan mengatupkan mulutnya segera. Kepalanya menggeleng.

“Siapa namamu!”

Yunho memegang kemudi sepedanya dengan erat. Changmin hampir saja memekik saat terdengar bunyi gemeretak dari sepedanya.

“Changmin,” jawabnya hampir terbata.

“Nama lengkap!”

“Shim Changmin.”

Changmin ingin kabur dari sana, namun dua orang di belakang Yunho membuatnya berpikir sepuluh kali lipat. Salah satu orang yang berkata akan mematahkan lengan dan kaki siapa pun yang mengirimkan surat berantai untuk Yunho di kafetaria tadi menyeringai kepadanya dengan cara yang membuat jantungnya mencelos. Sungguh, ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi pengecut.

“_Lee Jaejin dari Gangnam, tertimpa tangga karena tidak meneruskan surat berantai. Jang Suho, terpeleset ke sungai. Kim Dongwan, jatuh dari lantai dua. Lee Jun, kucingnya mati karena ia hanya mengirimkan satu surat saja_.” Yunho menembakkan tatapan ganasnya. Changmin ingat betul isi surat berantai yang ditulis ulang olehnya, dan Yunho baru saja mengucapkannya tanpa cela.

“_P.S. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus mengirimkan surat berantai ini untukmu atas nama keadilan. P.S.S. Jangan ganggu Jay atau kutukannya akan berlaku apapun yang kaulakukan!_”

Kalimat terakhirnya diserukan tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat Changmin harus menutup mata dan memundurkan kepalanya.

“Mengapa kau melakukan ini untuk Jay?!”

Changmin membuka satu matanya untuk memeriksa sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya yang lain dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Rencana awalnya adalah mengelak, namun ia yakin Yunho tidak akan mendengarnya, jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan sejujurnya.

“Karena kau hampir memukulnya dan membuatnya dihukum di tengah lapangan atas kesalahan yang bukan miliknya.”

Yunho tertawa mengejek. “Mengapa kau harus membalas dendam untuknya? Memangnya dia orang penting? Bosmu? Majikanmu? Pahlawan negara? Presiden Korea Selatan?”

Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan menggeleng. Usaha Yunho untuk menekannya cukup efektif karena sekarang Changmin merasa sangat sangat gugup. Di kepalanya terlintas kembali apa yang pernah mereka katakan tentang berakhirnya hidup seseorang jika ia sudah berurusan dengan Jung Yunho.

“Kau menyukainya?” Tiba-tiba Yunho mempertanyakannya dengan tenang seolah baru saja ia tidak berteriak kepada Changmin.

Changmin ingin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, namun ia menduga Yunho akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah ini dan mengolok-oloknya karena menyukai Jay dan mungkin saja keesokan harinya, seluruh sekolah akan mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya dan menyambutnya dengan tawa yang sama. Demi apa pun Changmin tidak siap menjadi bahan gosip dalam usia semuda ini.

“Kau menyukai Jay?” Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan keras. Changmin terkesiap dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan mulut.

“Ssstt...Jangan bilang pada siapapun,” kata Changmin sedikit panik. Yunho mengangkat dagunya dan terlihat tidak ingin menggubris permintaannya. Karena itu, Changmin mengangkat lengannya dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Ia berharap wajah memohonnya cukup meyakinkan.

“Aku mohon...”

“Sebutkan tanggal lahirmu.”

“Hah?”

“Tanggal lahir!”

“18 Februari 1988.”

“Kau siswa tingkat pertama?” tanya Yunho. “Kenapa berbicara informal kepadaku?”

“Ah, itu! Itu karena –”

“Apa benda kesukaanmu?”

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Yunho melemparkan pertanyaan tidak penting seperti itu.

“Jawab saja!” Yunho mulai menekan kemudi sepedanya dengan lebih keras.

“Sepeda –” katanya buru-buru dalam upaya menyelamatkan sepeda kesayangannya. “Sepeda ini.” Ia menarik mundur benda itu menjauh dari jangkauan Yunho.

“Makanan kesukaan.”

“Semuanya.”

“Artis yang kausukai.”

“Han Gain.”

“Bertemanlah denganku.”

“Hah?”

“Kau baru saja memperkenalkan dirimu. Mulai saat ini kita berteman. Mengerti?”

Yunho memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum kepada kedua temannya penuh arti.

“Sampai jumpa besok,” katanya sebelum bergegas.

Changmin menarik dan menghela napasnya beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kacamatanya. Ia baru saja mendengar hal yang tidak masuk akal beberapa saat lalu, dan itu membuatnya bergeming lebih lama daripada saat ia mengerjakan soal ujian Fisika tersulit.

+++

“Shim Changmin!!!”

Changmin mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia mengira ketua kelas memanggilnya lagi kali ini untuk membantunya mengangkat buku dari ruang guru, namun ia salah besar. Mimpi buruknya datang.

Ia mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran dan meletakkan bukunya di meja dengan suara keras.

“Shim Changmin! Keluar!”

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwan yang memberinya tatapan mengerikan. Ia menutup bukunya dan berdiri dengan perlahan. Semua yang ada di kelas itu menatapnya, seolah ia akan menghadapi hal paling mengerikan dan mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan memberinya semangat dengan sebuah gestur sebelum ia berjalan melewati pintu.

Senior yang memanggilnya tidak mengatakan apapun dan berjalan begitu saja. Changmin terpaksa mengikutinya dengan jantung yang berpacu hingga ia bernapas lewat mulutnya.

“Masuk,” perintah senior itu dengan garang.

Changmin memasuki kelas paling ujung di lantai empat. Kelas yang dikabarkan merupakan kelas paling kacau di antara semua kelas di SMA mereka. Kelas tempat siswa-siswa pembangkang yang masih memiliki pola pikir konservatif dan terlalu realis. Aturan sekolah ada untuk mereka langgar, dan ‘perang’ adalah salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan kedaulatan kelompok mereka.

Baru saja beberapa langkah ia memasuki kelas itu, semuanya berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka. Mata Changmin menangkap sebagian besar penghuni kelas itu dan ia paham mengapa mereka memandangnya seolah ia adalah alien aneh yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Kemeja seragamnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana, tidak seperti mereka yang membiarkan ujung kemeja mereka menggantung bebas. Rambutnya mungkin terlalu kuno, tidak seperti mereka yang menggunakan model rambut acak-acakan, _spiky_, atau pun emo. Mereka tidak menggunakan dasi dan bros di dada kiri yang melambangkan SMA mereka. Jelas sekali Changmin adalah sebuah anomali di kelas itu.

Berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah linglung seperti itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Ia mengelakkan satu per satu tatapan menghakimi hingga akhirnya Changmin menemukannya. Duduk di pojok paling belakang, Jung Yunho menyeringai kepadanya dan menggerakkan-gerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai isyarat untuk segera mendekat. Changmin menyusuri setiap baris meja dengan hati-hati dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tersandung, terjerembap, atau terpelanting tiba-tiba karena kegugupannya yang berlebihan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Changmin perlahan saat semua orang mulai melanjutkan urusan mereka masing-masing.

“Bantu aku mengangkat kakiku ke atas meja.”

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, namun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya saat Yunho mulai memukul-mukul mejanya tidak sabar.

“Karena kau sudah membuat kakiku seperti ini, kau harus menjadi penggantinya mulai saat ini.”

“Hah?”

“Ada pepatah yang berbunyi temanmu adalah kaki dan tanganmu,” ujar Yunho. “Artinya, jika temanmu tidak bisa menggunakan kaki dan tangannya, kau akan melakukan semua hal untuknya.”

Hening sejenak di antara mereka.

“Jadi?”

“Jadi kau harus melakukan semuanya untukku!”

“Tapi kita bahkan bukan teman!” protes Changmin.

“Kau sudah menyetujuinya kemarin!” Yunho memukul mejanya lagi. Semua penghuni kelas terdiam lagi dan menatap mereka. Sebuah kertas diacungkan kepada Changmin. “Ini adalah daftar hal yang harus kaulakukan hari ini. Baca dan laksanakan!”

Segudang pertanyaan mengapa telah mengantri di ambang mulutnya, namun hanya udara yang akhirnya keluar melaluinya. Dengan sangat dan sungguh berat hati, Changmin menerima kertas itu dan membacanya setelah keluar dari kelas menyeramkan itu. Mulutnya hanya bisa tertutup rapat hingga menjadi putih saat ia membaca baris demi baris yang Yunho torehkan dalam kertas yang ia pegang. Bahkan ketika ia sampai di kaetaria pun, ia belum berhasil menerka apa yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

“Apa-apaan ini?” gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. “Tidak masuk akal. Tulisannya pun susah dibaca!”

Pegawai kafetaria di depannya berdehem keras sekali. Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

“Ahjumma,” ucap Changmin. “Aku pesan….” Changmin kembali melirik kertas di tangannya. “Kimbab tanpa telur, daging….” Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. “Ah, setengah matang! Lalu wortel….diiris kotak bukan meman…jang. Tanpa ti…” Orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya mulai mengeluarkan suara tidak sabaran, Changmin mendongak dan menyaksikan wajah kesal sang ahjumma. Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Changmin mengulurkan kertasnya dan membiarkan ahjumma itu membaca sendiri pesanan milik Yunho.

“Apa ini?” tanya wanita itu. “Resep dokter?”

“Eh, mungkin.”

Ahjumma menatapnya penuh perhitungan. “Semua makanan di sini sudah menggunakan bahan standard yang telah ditentukan. Siap saji! Jika kau ingin membuat kimbap versimu sendiri, Nak, bawalah bekal dari rumah.”

Changmin menghela napas panjang.

+++

Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan tatapan dari seluruh kelas. Changmin mencoba mengepalkan tangannya menahan keterkejutannya karena Yunho baru saja menggebrak meja dengan keras. Dan ia yakin, Yunho mengepalkan tangannya karena ia menahan sakit akibat ulahnya sendiri.

“Kenapa dagingnya matang? Wortelnya diiris memanjang! Ada timun dan acar lobak! Kau tidak bisa membaca atau bagaimana?”

Changmin membuka mulutnya, ingin menjawab sejujur-jujurnya bahwa ia bertaruh lebih dari 50% siswa di SMA mereka tidak akan dapat membaca tulisannya, namun ia simpan dalam hati, dan mengucapkan kekesalannya di dalam hati saja.

“Ulangi!”

“Apa?”

“Belilah sesuatu yang mengenyangkan! Kali ini menggunakan uangmu sendiri sebagai ganti rugi!”

Begitulah Changmin menghabiskan uang sakunya untuk hari itu. Selama dua kali istirahat, kakinya tidak pernah berhenti menyeberangi lapangan basket untuk membeli dan membawa makanan dari kafetaria yang Yunho inginkan. Kyuhyun, yang pernah mengaku sebagai “sahabat” baiknya, hanya menertawainya. Dan Siwan, menepuk-nepuk bahunya beberapa kali dengan tatapan prihatin. Meskipun gestur yang manis, itu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Menurut daftar yang Yunho berikan, Changmin harus membantu Yunho mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, meskipun jelas-jelas Changmin adalah juniornya yang berada dua tingkat di bawahnya. Masa bodoh jika ia mengerjakan tugas Matematika Yunho dengan sembarang. Ia bisa dikategorikan sebagai siswa yang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata secara akademik, namun siapa yang bisa berkonsentrasi mengingat rumus-rumus trigonometri dengan tepat dan benar saat seorang Jung Yunho memperhatikan pekerjaannya dengan intens tepat di depannya dengan mata yang menyelidik dan curiga apakah ia mengerjakan setiap jawaban dengan benar.

“Mereka sudah mengajarkanmu ini?”

Changmin mendongak dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

“Belum.”

Changmin menikmati saat-saat ekspresi Yunho berubah menjadi horor ketika memandangi pekerjaannya yang sudah 99% selesai dan baru saja mengetahui bahwa Changmin belum sama sekali mempelajari mata pelajaran yang sedang ia kerjakan.

“Jika kau sengaja membuat semua jawaban ini salah – ”

Changmin menutup buku pekerjaan Yunho dengan keras sebelum berdiri dari bangkunya.

“Aku yakin jawabanmu tidak akan lebih benar dari ini,” ucapnya dengan berani. Changmin kemudian memakai ranselnya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yunho yang terperangah.

“Hey! Bantu aku berdiri!”

+++

Changmin berdiri di depan rumahnya, dengan sepeda yang sudah siap siaga di sampingnya. Pagi ini ia rela bangun lebih pagi dan menunggu seseorang yang setiap harinya selalu berangkat ke sekolah tiga puluh menit sebelum dirinya sehingga Changmin hampir selalu melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihatnya melintas di depan rumahnya. Bukannya ia terobsesi dengannya, hanya saja senior itu memang benar-benar sangat sulit untuk ditemui, bahkan jika Changmin hanya ingin sekedar menyapanya sebentar saja.

“Hyung!” panggil Changmin.

“Changmin?” Jay berjalan ke arahnya. “Apa yang kaulakukan?”

Tentu saja Changmin tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tahu setiap hari Jumat Jay tidak akan membawa sepeda ke sekolah dan bahwa sekarang ia menunggunya agar ia bisa memberi tumpangan untuk Jay. Itu akan terdengar sangat….menakutkan bagi Jay. Ok, ia tarik katanya-katanya. Mungkin Changmin memang sedikit terobsesi.

“Hm, aku bangun terlalu pagi,” jawabnya. “jadi aku menunggu di sini. Ah, kebetulan sekali Hyung lewat. Sepadamu sedang dipinjam? Biarkan aku memberi tumpangan untukmu, Hyung.”

Jay tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

“Aku sengaja tidak membawa sepeda agar aku bisa berjalan seminggu sekali. Sekarang kau ingin menginterupsi rutinitasku?”

Well, Changmin tidak tahu tentang itu. Selama ini ia mengira alasan Jay tidak membawa sepeda setiap hari Jumat karena adik laki-lakinya yang masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama selalu memakainya di hari Jumat.

“Ah, benarkah?” Changmin tertawa canggung. “Kalau begitu aku…um, perlukah aku memasukkan sepedaku dan berjalan kaki bersamamu?”

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Jay tertawa lagi. “Tidak perlu! Baiklah, khusus untuk hari ini, aku berangkat dengan sepeda bersamamu. Tapi aku yang akan mengayuh.”

Kedua sudut bibir Changmin hampir saja lepas control dan menukik naik ke atas, namun ia menahannya dengan sangat keras dan hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyum simpul yang sangat singkat sebelum ia menyerahkan sepedanya kepada Jay.

“Hyung, aku melihatmu berdiri di tengah lapangan tiga hari yang lalu.” Changmin baru memulai percakapan setelah lima menit mereka berada di atas sepeda dalam diam. “bersama berandalan-berandalan itu.”

“Hm.”

“Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

Jay terkekeh. “Itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, itu sedikit menyenangkan. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu tidak pernah jera meskipun sudah dijemur di bawah matahari ratusan kali.”

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya diam-diam. Sesenang apa pun Jay dihukum seperti itu, tetap saja ia tidak terima.

“Beraninya mereka melibatkanmu. Bukankah Hyung sudah menolong mereka? Itu tidak adil! Kenapa Hyung tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja?”

Sekali lagi, Jay tertawa. Changmin untung besar hari ini karena mendengar suara merdu itu beberapa kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

“Kau terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek.”

“Aku menyesal tidak melanjutkan latihan bela diriku. Mungkin aku bisa memukul dan meninju mereka satu per satu dan melindungimu saat itu.”

“Jangan mengotori tanganmu dengan perbuatan seperti itu,” sambung Jay.

Changmin mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

“Oh.”

“Tapi kau bisa menggunakan tongkat bisbol, supaya tanganmu tidak kotor.”

Senyum Changmin melebar dalam hitungan detik sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri yang tertawa keras.

“Oh!”

“Aku pikir kau perlu bergabung dengan klub kendo SMA kita,” saran Jay yang kemudian disetujui dengan antusias oleh Changmin.

+++

Ia pikir ia lolos dari kesemena-menaan Jung Yunho hari ini, namun di menit-menit terakhir istirahat jam kedua, Jung Yunho mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah. Segera. Jika tidak, ia mengancam akan memberitahukan sebuah “rahasia” kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah, termasuk para guru, melalui interkom yang dipasang di seluruh ruangan di sekolah mereka.

Tidak lebih dari satu menit, Changmin berlari dari kelasnya menuju taman belakang.

“Ada apa?”

Yunho menurunkan kedua kakinya dari bangku. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya dalam menatap kaki Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sembuh dalam satu hari. Yunho melompat dan mendarat di depan wajahnya.

“Kau berbohong! Kakimu tidak sakit, kan?!”

“Siapa bilang terkilir tidak bisa sembuh dalam satu hari?” kata Yunho. “Untuk merayakannya, ayo bersenang-senang.”

“Hah?”

Yunho menarik kerah seragam Changmin dan menggiringnya hingga menghadap dinding belakang yang menjadi pembatas sekolah mereka dengan dunia luar.

“Cepat naik!”

Changmin menepiskan tangan Yunho di kerahnya dan berbalik ingin kabur, namun Yunho menarik seragamnya hingga ujungnya menjuntai dari dalam celananya.

“Mau kemana kau?”

Changmin masih berusaha untuk kabur. “Kakimu sudah sembuh. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk melayanimu.”

“Siapa bilang aku ingin kau melayaniku? Aku bilang “bersenang-senang”!” Yunho meraih lehernya dengan satu raupan lengan. “Bukankah kita sekarang teman?”

Changmin mengeluarkan suara tercekik sembari berusaha melepaskan diri. Yunho mengencangkan lengannya sebelum akhirnya mendorong Changmin mendekat ke dinding lagi dan menepuk punggungnya sembari memerintahkan untuk segera memanjat dinding.

“Jam istirahat sudah habis!”

“Panjat sekarang juga!”

Terburu-buru memanjat akibat seruan Yunho, Changmin hampir saja terpeleset. Beruntung Yunho menahannya dan mendorongnya ke atas dengan usaha ekstra sambil melemparkan pertanyaan masalah berat badan yang tidak perlu Changmin jawab sama sekali.

+++

Masalah yang terjadi jika kau bergaul dengan seorang anak nakal adalah, kau akan terjerumus dengan sangat cepat ke dalam dunianya. Secara suka rela atau pun terpaksa. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah kasus yang kedua.

“Apa yang kaulakukan? Lebih keras lagi!”

Changmin menurunkan kedua lengannya dan mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Satu hal yang ia pelajari hari ini adalah jangan mengartikan kata bersenang-senang secara mentah jika yang mengatakan itu adalah Jung Yunho, yang ternyata adalah orang penting dalam asosiasi berandal yang menjadikan sebuah _gym_ jadi-jadian yang suram, yang didatangi oleh sekumpulan orang bermuka beringas atau berbadan kekar, sebagai tempat latihan militer mereka sehari-hari . Atau setidaknya, begitulah Changmin mendeskripsikannya. Siapa tahu Jung Yunho memiliki peran yang lebih besar lagi di hidupnya yang sebelumnya seperti…ketua pasukan pengawal kerajaan? Karena ia tidak dapat menjelaskan mengapa semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu berlatih bela diri dengan sangat serius dengan “peralatan tempur” yang beragam. Changmin tidak dapat memahami apa maksudnya.

“Ya, Shim Changmin!”

Cara Yunho mengucapkan namanya membuat Changmin kembali mengangkat lengannya di depan dada dan memasang kuda-kuda sebelum memukul orang-orangan karet setinggi tubuhnya di hadapannya. Yunho terus saja berteriak kepadanya dan itu membuatnya semakin brutal memukul benda malang di depannya karena sebenarnya ia hanya melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Yunho kepadanya.

Hampir saja Changmin mencapai puncak kemarahannya ketika tiba-tiba satu-satunya akses pintu masuk _gym_ itu terbuka dengan suara keras. Semua orang menengok ke sumber suara dan membeku sesaat untuk mencerna siapa yang bertamu dengan tidak sopan. Belum sempat Changmin memahami apa pun, tamu-tamu itu mulai berhamburan masuk ke dalam dan membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu lari berhamburan ke segala arah.

“Polisi! Selamatkan diri kalian!”

Dunia Changmin seakan runtuh di tempatnya berdiri. Ia benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh dalam masalah besar.

+++

Changmin berdiri dengan kaki sedikit gemetar. Efek dari kejadian tadi siang bahkan belum hilang benar dari kondisi psikisnya, dan sekarang, ia harus menghadapi konsekuensi lainnya yang tidak kalah mengerikan.

“Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah, Changmin.” Suara tenor sang konselor mengagetkannya. “Tapi aku tidak paham mengapa kau membolos sekolah dan pergi ke tempat seperti itu bersama…” Laki-laki paruh baya itu melirik Yunho dan mendesah. “bersama pembuat onar itu,” lanjutnya.

Dari caranya berbicara Changmin tahu konselor mereka sudah terlalu lelah dan malas menyebut nama Yunho berkali-kali. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya akan menjawab, namun Yunho yang notabene berada di belakang konselor mereka membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan tangannya. Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludah dan meracik jawaban palsu di kepalanya.

“Jawab!”

Ia tersentak dan segera menjawab, “Jung Yunho memaksa saya, Pak.”

Terlanjur sudah jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. Air muka Yunho berubah tidak ramah. Changmin menahan napasnya saat Yunho mengeluarkan foto dirinya bersama Jay menaiki sepeda bersama pagi ini dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di belakang kepala konselor mereka.

“Maksud saya, Pak, bukan seperti itu.” Changmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya. “Begini…”

“Sudah cukup. Tidak perlu beralasan.,” kata Pak Guru. “Kau beruntung tempat itu bukan tempat judi ilegal atau semacamnya. Jika tidak kau pasti sudah dijebloskan ke penjara sekarang. Pulanglah sekarang juga dan introspeksi dirimu.”

Changmin hampir memekik ketika konselor berbalik badan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho, dan kemudian mendesah lega karena Yunho berhasil menyembunyikan foto itu dengan cepat kembali ke sakunya.

Changmin membungkuk dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang terasa seperti neraka itu. Tidak lupa Yunho memberinya satu kedipan mata yang membayang-bayanginya hingga ia jatuh tertidur malam harinya.

Yang ia tahu, itu bukanlah suatu pertanda baik.

+++

“Shim Chwang!”

Changmin membuka matanya dongkol. Baru saja ia berhasil memejamkan matanya di bawah pohon yang tersembunyi di dekat lapangan basket, dan Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya dengan suara yang begitu mengganggunya. Siwan berjalan menyusul dengan santai di belakang.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

“Kenapa kau membolos lagi, huh?” tanya Kyuhyun. “Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Yunho sunbae-nim?”

“Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berteman dengan Jung Yunho.”

“Tapi semenjak kau berbicara dengannya, dan membolos bersamanya kemarin, sekarang kau membolos lagi! Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah!”

Changmin mengerang. “Ini hanya pelajaran olahraga, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang Yunho yang memaksaku untuk membolos.”

“Kau berhutang cerita kepada kami” Siwan bergabung dengan mereka. “Ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ini pertama kalinya kau dipanggil ke ruang konseling.”

“Kau dipanggil ke ruang konseling?”

Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwan menoleh ke sumber suara. Senior Jay berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka. Mata Changmin membesar.

“Oh, Jay Sunbae-nim!” sapa Siwan.

“Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan?”

Siwan melirik Changmin yang memicingkan mata ke arahnya, kemudian beralih kepada Jay lagi.

“Haha…tanyakan saja kepada Changmin. Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya kepada kami.”

Siwan menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi dari sana.

“Eh, aku ingin mendengarnya,” protes Kyuhyun.

“Sttt…” bisik Siwan dan memberi kode kepadanya untuk segera bergegas dari sana.

Dengan wajah yang heran akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti Siwan dan mereka berdua berjalan ke arah lapangan lagi. Changmin menatap apapun selain Jay.

“Jadi, keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku?”

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh!” Changmin bersumpah dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

“Lalu kenapa?”

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kecuali jika ia ingin Jay tahu bahwa ia berhubungan dengan Yunho. Bungkam adalah jawaban terbaik yang dapat ia berikan. Dengan begitu, Jay akan berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin menjelaskan masalahnya kepadanya.

“Tunggu,” kata Jay. Changmin mendongak. “Mereka bilang Yunho dipanggil lagi ke ruangan konseling kemarin karena membolos dan mendapat masalah dengan polisi. Apakah kau…”

Jay tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Changmin menghela napas di tempatnya.

“Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun, Hyung. Yunho memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan di tempat itu kecuali menuruti perintahnya atau dia akan membeberkan....ah, maksudku dia mengancamku.”

Kening Jay semakin berkerut.

“Percayalah padaku!”

“Apakah kau berteman dekat dengan Yunho?”

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. “Kita tidak berteman. Sama sekali!”

Jay memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata menyelidik.

“Aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho membawa siapa pun kecuali anggota gengnya sendiri,” ucap Jay. “dan lagi, kau memanggilnya Yunho. Tidak ada junior yang memanggil seniornya dengan namanya saja. Kau dekat dengannya.”

“Oh, itu…” Changmin kesulitan untuk menjawabnya.

Untuk pernyataan pertama, tentu saja Yunho membawanya sebagai kelinci percobaannya karena telah mengiriminya surat berantai yang tiba-tiba saja bekerja dengan sangat baik kepada Yunho dan kesialannya menular kepadanya juga. Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, alasan Changmin memberinya surat itu karena ia menyimpan dendam kepada Yunho yang telah bersikap kasar kepada Jay. Changmin tidak ingin menjelaskan yang itu kepada Jay. Ia tidak siap.

Dan untuk pernyataan yang kedua…

“Aku tidak sudi memanggilnya senior,” jawab Changmin. “Memanggil namanya saja sudah cukup bagus untuk orang sepertinya.”

“Dan Yunho tidak membunuhmu karena itu,” ucap Jay membalas lagi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. “Aku tidak suka kau bergaul dengannya seperti itu.”

Entah bagaimana, Changmin menyukai kalimat itu. Dan tanpa sadar, senyumnya mengembang tanpa bisa ia cegah. Mungkin ia terlihat seperti idiot, tapi masa bodoh. Jay peduli padanya dan itu adalah satu-satunya yang ingin ia tahu.

“Tapi aku percaya padamu. Jika ia mengancam akan memukulmu, pukul balas saja dengan tongkat bisbol. Anak itu pantas diberi pelajaran.” Jay mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi masam sedikit pun. “Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.”

Changmin mengangguk dengan antusias.

“Sampai jumpa.”

Untung saja, ia berhasil menahan tangannya untuk tidak melambai.

+++

Ia sengaja, sebenarnya, menolak ajakan Kyuhyun dan Siwan untuk bermain _game_ bersama pulang sekolah ini karena menurutnya, berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu Jay keluar lebih penting sekarang.

Namun berdiri terlalu lama di sana membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang menahan Jay di dalam sekolah. Seperti ia tahu hari apa Jay tidak akan membawa sepedanya ke sekolah, ia juga tahu kapan Jay tidak memiliki kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan pulang ke rumah lebih cepat.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia menuju ke lantai empat dimana kelas-kelas senior tingkat akhir berada. Namun ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia mengelilingi seluruh sekolah. Ia benar-benar berniat mencari Jay hingga ke pojok pelosok yang dapat ia temukan di sana. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan mungkin saja Jay sudah keluar sekolah saat ia sibuk mencarinya ke sana kemari. Dengan pemikiran itu ia berhenti, tepat di bawah tangga gudang belakang sekolah, ketika ia mendengar suara samar-samar Jay.

“Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum yang lain tahu.”

Changmin hampir saja menampakkan dirinya sebelum ia mendengar suara lain.

“Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?”

Tentu saja, Changmin melupakan satu hal. Ia lupa bahwa saat Jay pulang lebih cepat, Yoona akan pulang bersamanya. Menjadi semakin dekat dengan Jay bukan berarti Jay semakin jauh dari gadis itu, bukan?

“Tenang saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa.”

Selang beberapa detik, Yoona menjawab, “Aku percaya padamu, Oppa.”

Changmin segera berlari dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum Jay dan Yoona turun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selebar dan secepat mungkin hingga sampai di depan sepedanya, dan menuntunnya hingga ke depan gerbang sekolah, dan mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga. Beberapa menit kemudian napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia butuh udara, dan melambatkan kayuhannya.

Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia curi dengar. Meskipun ia tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu dalam, namun pembicaraan mereka membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dan Changmin tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam gudang sebelumnya. Jay Hyung tidak akan melakukan apa pun secara sembarangan. Tidak mungkin mereka….

“Shim Changmin!!!”

Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya tepat sebelum sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya dari samping, beberapa detik sebelum seseorang mendorong sepedanya dari belakang. Terkejut dan tidak siap, akhirnya sepedanya oleng. Ia baru membuka matanya setelah sepedanya tumbang bersama dengannya di jalanan. Changmin memberi dirinya waktu untuk menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya sebelum berdiri. Ia hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan permintaan maafnya saat sang pengemudi mobil memarahinya selama satu menit penuh sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Changmin hampir terhuyung ketika mendapati Yunho terlihat berdiri di seberangnya setelah mobil di depannya menghilang.

“Yunho?”

Yunho berderap ke arahnya dan menarik kerah kemejanya dengan sedikit kasar, membuat wajah Changmin harus berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah Yunho yang garang.

“Kau pikir kau akan mati semudah itu? Tidak akan.”

Dengan mata tertutup, Changmin berusaha menghindarkan wajahnya.

“Lepaskan.”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum kau menyelesaikan tanggung jawabmu kepadaku!”

“Apa maksudmu?” Changmin mencengkeram kedua tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram kerahnya sebelum melemparkannya ke bawah.

“Hanya karena laki-laki brengsek sepertinya kau ingin mati? Bodoh sekali kau, Shim Changmin!”

Changmin memperbaiki kerah seragamnya dan menatap Yunho dengan serius, karena sebenarnya, ia tidak dapat mengartikan kata-kata Yunho dengan serius. Ia menegakkan bahunya.

“Siapa laki-laki brengsek yang kaubicarakan?”

“Aku mendengar mereka di gudang! Dan aku juga melihatmu menguping pembicaraan mereka.”

“Hah?”

“Kau ingin bunuh diri hanya gara-gara si brengsek itu, huh?”

Changmin memicingkan matanya dengan perasaan tersinggung.

“Kau pikir aku selemah itu ?” hardiknya.

“Ya! Kau lemah!”

Kini giliran Changmin yang sangat ingin mencengkeram kerah Yunho dan mengocok-ngocok kepalanya agar ia dapat memikirkan dahulu apa yang akan dikatakan. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu membayangkannya saja, dan menelan bulat-bulat cemoohan Yunho sebagai rasa terima kasih karena nyawanya masih utuh sekarang.

Hampir saja Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, Yunho mendahuluinya.

“Kau benar-benar bodoh jika berpikir hanya kau yang merasa tidak rela di sini.”

Awalnya Changmin hanya diam saja memikirkan apa maksud Yunho, namun setelah Yunho melengoskan wajahnya ke samping, Changmin melongokkan kepalanya dan mencoba menelaah ekspresi Yunho yang sendu.

Yunho mendesis dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan keseluruhan wajahnya. Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia bosan dengan kebungkaman Yunho.

“Eh, bagaimana kalau –”

“kau mentraktirku makan.” Yunho membalikkan tubuh dan melanjutkan kalimat Changmin secara sepihak. Ia menyerobot lengan Changmin dan menariknya.

+++

“Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menyukai Yoona?”

Barangkali itu pertanyaan yang terlalu berani. Changmin bahkan sudah bersiap untuk kabur jika Yunho berusaha menyentuhnya dengan kepalan tangannya, namun ternyata Yunho hanya mendesah sebelum meminum _strawberry smoothie_-nya.

Sebenarnya, Changmin ingin tertawa keras sekali mengetahui berandalan seperti Yunho menyukai jenis minuman yang manis dan….jinak seperti itu, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menggodanya, mengingat bukan hanya Changmin sendiri yang patah hati hari ini.

“Tidak ingat,” jawab Yunho singkat.

Selain _strawberry smoothie_, fakta bahwa Yunho menyukai Yoona juga membuatnya ingin tertawa keras. Mendengar jawaban Yunho yang mengindikasikan bahwa orang itu sudah menyukai Yoona sejak lama, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Sebagai balasan, Yunho memicingkan matanya dan meremas _cup_ _smoothie strawberry_-nya dalam sekali cengkeraman. Changmin berhenti dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

“Tidak, tidak. Hanya bercanda.”

Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan melihat sepedanya yang masih utuh meskipun sedikit lecet di bagian samping karena kecelakaan sebelumnya. Kemudian ia teringat Yunho dan menengok ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia lupa untuk mengecek apakah seniornya itu terluka atau tidak.

“Apa pendapatmu tentangku?”

Yunho bertanya tiba-tiba.

“Hah?”

“Jawab saja!”

“Eh, iya..iya, baiklah,” Changmin menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh dari Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya untuk berpikir.

“Kau…” Changmin memulai. “tinggi, keren, dan maco.”

Changmin menggigit bibirnya setelah itu.

“Ada lagi?”

Changmin memeriksa Yunho dari atas ke bawah. Yunho memasang wajahnya seolah ia adalah laki-laki paling tampan di seluruh planet.

“Tampan,” jawabnya untuk memuaskan Yunho.

“Benar!” serunya. “Aku tampan dan keren. Apa kaupikir Yoona akan menyukaiku?”

“Tentu saja!” Changmin memberikan jempolnya dengan terpaksa.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan memicingkan matanya curiga, yang mengharuskan Changmin bergeser lagi hingga ke ujung bangku. Yunho mengikutinya.

“Lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah melirikku?”

Changmin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa memberikan jawaban. Yunho membuatnya tidak nyaman sehingga ia harus menjentikkan jarinya dengan keras di dahi Yunho agar orang itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

“AKKH!” seru Yunho sambil memegangi keningnya. Changmin berdiri untuk menghindar dari tangan Yunho yang seolah-olah sudah ingin menarik kerahnya lagi.

“Pikirkan saja sendiri,” jawab Changmin. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho tidak sadar diri. “Dan terima saja fakta bahwa kau termasuk dalam kelompok orang-orang yang ditolak.”

“Ditolak?!” Yunho berdiri. Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai perlindungan diri.

“Tenang, tenang,” ucap Changmin. “Kita berdua termasuk dalam kategori yang sama dalam hal asmara. Tidak perlu menggunakan ototmu seperti itu. Kita senasib sependeritaan!”

Yunho terlihat setuju dengan jawaban Changmin karena beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali duduk dan memegang dagunya sambil berpikir.

“Aku masih tidak terima berada dalam satu kategori denganmu, tapi lupakan itu,” ucapnya. “Ayo kita bekerjasama!”

“Hah?”

“Jangan mengatakan “hah” lagi!” Yunho merangkul bahu Changmin secara tiba-tiba dan dengan kekuatan yang melampaui miliknya, wajahnya hampir saja tertanam di leher Yunho. “Kita bekerjasama agar mereka berdua berpisah. Bagaimana?”

Changmin tidak bisa berpikir cepat dan menjawab dengan lehernya diapit seperti itu.

“_Deal_!” ucap Yunho tanpa ingin mendengar persetujuan Changmin.

+++

Mimpi buruk terbesar Changmin adalah ketika ia mendapati Jung Yunho berdiri di depan rumahnya sesaat setelah ia keluar menuntun sepedanya. Ia berdiri agak lama dan menunggu sosok itu mengabur pergi atau menunggu pergantian _scene_ dalam tidurnya, tetapi itu tidak terjadi.

“Jung Yunho!” Changmin terkejut. “Bagaimana kau tahu –”

“Mempunyai kemampuan intimidasi yang bagus itu penting. Aku bisa mendapatkan informasi apa pun dari karyawan sekolah. Termasuk alamat rumahmu.”

Yunho mengeluarkan kedua telapak tangannya dari dalam saku dan mendekat.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih pantas?” Yunho menyipitkan matanya. “Aku lebih tua darimu.”

Alis Changmin terangkat.

“Sunbae-nim?”

Yunho berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. “Terlalu formal.”

“Hyung-nim?”

Yunho menggeleng lagi. “Coba sesuatu yang lebih akrab. Bukankah kita teman?”

Changmin berdecak mendengar kata teman masih disematkan untuk menyebut hubungan mereka berdua.

“Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Yunho kalau begitu,” katanya sambil mendorong sepedanya.

“Tunggu.” Yunho menahan sepeda Changmin. “Kau pikir aku menunggumu di sini hanya untuk basa-basi?”

Changmin berhenti. Yunho benar. Ia terkejut mendapati Yunho berada di sini. Dan ini masih pukul….setengah tujuh pagi. Setengah tujuh pagi atau jam tangannya yang mati? Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya dan memeriksa apakah jam tangannya memberitahunya waktu yang tepat.

Belum sempat ia melihat jam, Yunho berhasil merampas ponsel Changmin dari tangannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. “Antarkan aku ke sekolah.”

Yunho menarik sepeda Changmin dan hendak duduk di bangku belakang. Changmin berseru-seru melarangnya.

“Apa masalahmu?” tanya Yunho. “Atau kau ingin aku membeberkan semua isi galeri ponselmu di sekolah? Aku bertaruh ada banyak sekali gambar Jay yang kauambil.”

Changmin mendengus sebal. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan orang seperti Jung Yunho mengotori bangku belakang sepedanya. Selain ia sendiri, bangku itu hanya tersedia untuk Jay. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwan tidak ia izinkan untuk naik. Namun ia dihadapkan dengan Jung Yunho, yang tidak akan segan-segan untuk memperkeruh reputasinya jika ia benar-benar membocorkan seluruh isi ponselnya. Bukannya ia menyimpan banyak sekali foto Jay seperti yang Yunho katakan, namun tetap saja, Yunho pasti akan dapat menemukan sesuatu di dalam ponselnya untuk disebarluaskan.

Yunho menyeringai sebelum menaiki sepeda Changmin.

“Kembalikan dulu ponselku.”

“Ponselmu menjadi jaminan agar kau mengantarkanku sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.”

Changmin mendesah dan menaiki sepedanya. Saat mereka sudah berjalan, dengan sengaja ia membelok-belokkan sepedanya hingga goyah, menimbulkan suara-suara protes dari belakang punggungnya.

“Aku akan memeluk pinggulmu jika kau sengaja melakukan ini!”

Peringatan Yunho membungkamnya. Changmin mulai mengoperasikan sepedanya dengan normal.

“Kau berat sekali,”keluh Changmin. “Berapa berat badanmu?”

“Diam kau.”

+++

“Ini bukan ide yang bagus.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada orang di dekat gudang.”

“Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang tiba-tiba lewat atau masuk? Setelah pulang sekolah saja, Oppa.”

“Jangan khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang memergoki kita. Ya?”

Changmin mendengarkan percakapan rahasia mereka dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan dada yang bertambah panas semakin ia membayangkan subyek apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Semua pemberitahuan yang mendadak ini membuatnya ingin memukul din–

“Issshh!”

Hampir saja ia berseru terkejut ketika Yunho memukulkan telapak tangannya ke dinding di sebelahnya. Dengan siaga, ia membekap mulut Yunho dan memarahinya dengan bisikan-bisikan tajam.

“Kau ingin kita mati atau bagaimana?”

Yunho mendengus marah.

“Aku yang akan membunuh Jay terlebih dahulu.”

“Apa? Tidak bisa!” bisiknya lagi. “Aku yang akan membuang Yoona ke laut terlebih dahulu.”

Changmin menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah saat Yunho hendak menyerangnya, namun kemudian Yunho meninggalkannya begitu saja dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Jay dan Yoona.

“Ya ya ya, Jung Yunho!” bisiknya dengan keras.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan tidak menemukan Jay dan Yoona sama sekali. Yunho sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya tanpa ragu. Changmin terburu-buru mengikutinya.

“Mau ke mana?” tanya Changmin sembari menyamai langkah Yunho.

“Tentu saja ke gudang!”

“Hah? Tidak tidak tidak!” ceracaunya.

“Kenapa tidak?” balas Yunho. “Ini saatnya kita mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan di balik punggung kita.”

“Apa kau gila?” seru Changmin. “Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah mereka berselingkuh di belakang kita!”

Yunho berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

“Lalu kau akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya sampai terjadi sesuatu?”

Changmin menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng.

“Kalau begitu, ikut denganku,” perintah Yunho kemudian membusungkan dadanya. “Shim Changmin, jalan!”

Operasi penggeledahan mereka harus didahului dengan taktik sembunyi-sembunyi hingga sampai ke gudang sekolah. Changmin harus mengikuti Yunho yang bertingkah penuh energi dan semangat hingga ia sendiri mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri melakukan hal konyol seperti ini bersama Yunho.

“Berhenti,” ucap Yunho lirih.

Mereka melongokkan kepala mereka di depan gudang diam-diam. Jay dan Yoona sedang berjongkok dan sibuk dengan sesuatu di depan mereka.

“Sepertinya kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya lagi di sini,” kata Jay.

“Cepat atau lambat, seseorang akan masuk ke sini dan menemukannya.” Yoona menyahut. “Kita dalam masalah besar jika itu terjadi.”

Jay mengangguk setuju.

“Baiklah. Aku akan menemukan tempat yang aman untuknya besok.”

Setelah Yoona meletakkan apa yang ia bawa di tempatnya semula, barulah Changmin terpaku dengan mulut yang menganga. Yunho sudah berlari dua langkah sebelum ia berbalik lagi dan menarik kerah belakang Changmin untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sebelum Jay dan Yoona keluar. Yunho dan Changmin bersembunyi di bawah tangga hingga kedua sejoli tadi hilang dari pandangan.

Changmin tertawa lebar sembari memegangi perutnya.

“Aku tidak percaya ini,” ucap Yunho. Ia kemudian bergegas lagi ke atas dan membuat Changmin mengikutinya lagi.

Yunho menggeledah gudang dan menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari di belakang kursi-kursi rusak yang diletakkan di dalam sana. Changmin melongokkan kepalanya penasaran.

“Kita mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu,” ucap Changmin.

Yunho mengangkatnya dan melambungkannya di atas kepala seolah memeriksanya.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk. “Hanya seekor anjing.”

Yunho merendahkan anjing yang ia bawa dan memberikan ekspresi sebal untuk hewan malang itu.

“Rencanakan sesuatu.”

“Hah?”

Yunho memutar kepalanya dan memelototinya. “Apakah hanya itu yang bisa kaukatakan kepadaku? HAAAAH?”

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. “Lalu apa?”

Mereka berdua menatap anjing itu bersama-sama.

“Kita culik anjing ini.”

“Tidak!”

Yunho meletakkan anjing itu dan berkacak pinggang kepada Changmin.

“Pikirkan baik-baik,” ucap Yunho serius. “Jika mereka memindahkan anak anjing ini, itu berarti mereka akan lebih sering bertemu di tempat lain tanpa pengawasan kita, dan mereka akan semakin lengket satu sama lain. Kau ingin itu terjadi?”

Changmin mempertimbangkannya.

“Itu benar, tapi aku tidak ingin mencuri.”

“Kita tidak mencurinya. Kita menolong mereka berdua dengan memberi anjing ini tempat tinggal selain sekolah ini.”

“Memangnya dimana kita harus menempatkannya?”

Yunho menatap anjing yang sekarang menatapnya balik. Ekspresi asing yang muncul di wajah Yunho membuat Changmin menaikkan alisnya heran.

“Di rumahmu,” jawab Yunho sebelum meraup anak anjing itu lagi dan membawanya pergi dari gudang itu tanpa basa-basi.

Changmin berlari mengejarnya hingga ke _rooftop_.

+++

“Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini.”

Yunho mengusap-usap kepala anak anjing yang masih ia bawa dalam dekapannya. Lagi-lagi ia menampakkan ekspresi itu. Changmin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kau tidak ingin membawanya ke rumahmu?” tanya Changmin. “Kau menyukainya, kan?”

Yunho memutar kepalanya dengan cepat ke samping. Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum dengan puas.

“Tidak!” seru Yunho sebelum memberikan anak anjing itu kepada Changmin. Ekspresinya hilang tanpa bekas, digantikan dengan ekspresi palsu seolah ia terganggu dengan binatang itu. “Lagipula keluargaku tidak akan mengizinkannya.”

Changmin membelai punggung anjing itu dengan pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak menggoda Yunho soal rasa pedulinya yang tersembunyi terhadap anjing.

“Kita harus memberinya nama.”

“Aku punya satu,” ucap Yunho setelah beberapa detik. “Han Gain.”

“Tidak ada yang member nama anjing seperti itu!” Changmin berseru, sebagian besar karena ia tidak terima nama idolanya dijadikan nama anjing.

“Tapi itu nama yang bagus,” komentar Yunho.

“Tidak mau.”

“_Annyeong_, Gain.” Yunho memanggil anak anjing itu.

“_Annyeong_, Yoona.” Changmin tidak mau kalah. “Aku akan memangilnya Yoona!”

“Kau akan memanggilnya dengan nama seseorang yang Jay sukai? HAHAHA!”

Rencana Changmin untuk membuat Yunho kesal berbalik kepadanya, dan ia mempertimbangkan lagi keputusannya. Tidak mungkin ia akan memanggilnya Yoona karena ia tidak ingin diingatkan setiap hari akan gadis yang selalu mengalahkannya.

“Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya U-Know. U-K-N-O-W.”

“Itu terdengar persis seperti namaku,” protes Yunho.

“Tepat sekali!”

Changmin berlari kencang, menjauh dari Yunho tanpa pikir panjang.

+++

Memasuki minggu ke dua sejak ia mulai “berteman” dengan Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Siwan mulai menyipitkan matanya setiap kali ia mengecek ponselnya dan beralasan bahwa ada seorang teman dari kelas lain yang ingin bertemu dengannya, di saat hal yang sebenarnya adalah, isi pesan dalam ponselnya dipenuhi oleh pesan dari Jung Yunho. Bukannya Changmin berniat berbohong seperti itu kepada mereka berdua, namun ia sudah terlalu banyak mengatakan bahwa Yunho memintanya datang sehingga ia khawatir mereka akan mengolok-oloknya.

“Kau benar-benar…” Kyuhyun membalikkan jempolnya ke bawah. “terperdaya.”

Changmin memutar bola matanya.

“Aku ada janji dengan Lee Jonghyun.”

“Sejak kapan Jung Yunho sunbae-nim mengubah namanya menjadi Lee Jonghyun?” sela Siwan.

Changmin mendesah. Alasan apa pun, nama siapa pun yang ia pinjam, tidak akan membuat kedua sahabatnya percaya, namun kali ini ia benar-benar mempunyai janji dengan Jonghyun, ketua klub kendo di sekolah mereka. Sejak Jay menyarankannya bergabung dengan klub tersebut, tanpa basa-basi Changmin mendaftar untuk menjadi anggota, dan hari ini mereka baru akan membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai rencana itu.

“Terserahlah,” katanya. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan santai sambil berkata, “Aku akan bergabung dengan klub kendonya.”

Kyuhyun dan Siwan saling bertatapan heran.

“Lihat, kan! Kau mulai suka berkelahi gara-gara Jung Yunho!” seru Kyuhyun saat Changmin sudah melewati pintu.

Changmin melihat Jonghyun di depan aula sekolah. Laki-laki dengan senyum yang mampu membuat para wanita meleleh itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia di sana menunggunya. Baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah lebih cepat, seseorang menyenggol bahunya dengan keras, atau lebih tepatnya, menubruknya dengan sangat sengaja.

“Hey!”

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar kepalanya untuk mengkonfirmasi pemilik suara yang baru saja menyapanya dengan kasar. Melihat wajahnya di saat yang tidak tepat rasanya seperti semua keberuntungannya lenyap begitu saja.

“Apa maumu?” keluh Changmin. “Aku tidak bisa diganggu saat ini.”

Yunho menghapus wajah nakalnya dan membuat ekspresi menyeramkan yang kerap kali membuat bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri tiba-tiba, tanda bahwa seniornya itu merasa terganggu.

“Berani melawanku?” tantang Yunho.

Changmin merapatkan mulutnya dan menggeleng.

“Bagus,” ucap Yunho. “Sekarang ayo kita bermain.”

Yunho merangkul bahunya dengan kasar dan menggiringnya dengan cara seperti itu. Orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka atau mereka yang duduk-duduk santai di bangku menatap Yunho dan Changmin dengan penasaran. Yunho memperburuk keadaan dengan tidak melepaskan rangkulan mautnya yang membuat leher Changmin tercekik dari aula hingga ke _rooftop_. Wajahnya merah padam saat Yunho melepaskannya.

“Bisakah kau melakukan segala sesuatunya bukan dengan cara barbar seperti ini?” seru Changmin.

“Barbar?” ulang Yunho. “Ini adalah caraku berteman!”

Changmin berdecak kesal sembari merapikan seragamnya yang mulai kusut karena Yunho. Bahkan nyeri di bahunya masih membekas.

“Jika begini caramu berteman, tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganmu!” Changmin sempat berjalan pergi sebelum Yunho menahan lengannya.

“Mau ke mana kau?”

“Aku berencana bertemu dengan seseorang sebelum kau datang tanpa diharapkan,” jawab Changmin ketus.

“Siapa?”

“Lee Jonghyun.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya, namun Yunho mencengkeram lengannya lagi. Ia berusaha melepaskannya, namun Yunho tidak ingin mengalah.

“Aku akan bergabung dengan klub kendonya.” Akhirnya Changmin memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan harapan orang itu akan melepaskan lengannya.

Sayangnya, itu adalah langkah yang salah karena Yunho mengangkat alisnya kemudian dengan satu sudut mulut yang terangkat tinggi hingga ke pipinya.

“Aku bisa membantumu lebih baik daripada orang itu.”

+++

“Lebih keras lagi!”

“Bukan seperti itu! Lakukan lagi!”

“Jangan pukul kepalanya!”

“Kurang keras! Pukul lagi!”

“Arrrghhhh!” Changmin membanting tongkat kayunya dan menatap Yunho dari sela-sela rambut yang menutupi matanya. “Ini bukan teknik kendo yang benar! Kau bilang kau akan mengajariku!”

Yunho turun dari atap gudang yang tersambung dengan _rooftop_ dan berjalan mendekat dengan tongkat kayu miliknya yang sudah ia pegang sejak tadi.

“Ini hanya pemanasan,” katanya. “supaya kekuatan tanganmu yang seperti agar-agar itu bertambah.”

Changmin melirik Yunho.

“Kalau begitu ambil tongkatmu lagi,” perintahnya.

Setelah bernapas beberapa kali untuk menahan amarahnya, Changmin melaksanakan perintah Yunho. Yunho mengambil kuda-kuda dan diikuti oleh Changmin yang secara refleks melakukannya.

“Bagus. Naluri defensifmu sudah muncul,” ucap Yunho seolah ia benar-benar pelatihnya.

Pujiannya hampir saja membuatnya berpuas diri, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatnya berseru kesal. Yunho memukulnya di pinggul dengan tongkatnya.

“Fokus!” seru Yunho.

Changmin memegang tongkatnya dengan erat. Matanya tidak lepas dari pergerakan tangan Yunho.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?” tanya Changmin.

Namun Yunho mengangkat pedangnya hingga ke atas kepala dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengayunkannya ke depan ke arah kepala Changmin, turun ke samping kiri dan kanan perutnya dengan bergantian, membuat gerakan menusuk ke lehernya, dan tak ada satu pun yang benar-benar menyentuhnya. Changmin melindungi dirinya seperti kucing yang ketakutan.

“Apa itu tadi?” tanya Changmin setelah Yunho menghentikan serangannya.

Yunho mengangkat pedang kayunya untuk terakhir kali dan mengibaskannya ke dekat pergelangan tangan Changmin. Kali ini mengenai tongkat kayunya yang kemudian terjatuh dengan suara nyaring di dekat kakinya.

“Teknik dasar kendo dalam penjelasan praktik singkat,” ucap Yunho sebelum berputar dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

Yunho memutar-mutar pedangnya dengan santai di udara.

“Kau bukan pelatih yang bisa diandalkan!” seru Changmin. “Aku keluar!”

Yunho berhenti dan menghadap Changmin. Pedangnya diacungkan ke arahnya.

“Kau, Shim Changmin,” kata Yunho. “Ikut denganku dan buktikan bahwa apa yang baru saja kau katakan adalah salah besar!”

+++

Yunho memborong seluruh anggotanya ke lapangan dekat sekolah. Ia menginstruksikan kesembilan anggotanya untuk menunggu Yoona melewati tempat itu, termasuk Changmin, yang sekarang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, sendirian, dan tidak tahu rencana apa yang sedang Yunho jalankan. Setelah bermenit-menit tidak ada pergerakan, ia mulai berpikir bahwa ia hanya membuang-buang waktu dan hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika anggota geng Yunho berhamburan dan mengagetkannya.

Changmin terburu-buru menundukkan tubuhnya kembali. Yoona terlihat berjalan sendirian beberapa meter di depan. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu dikelilingi oleh sembilan orang yang sebagian membawa tongkat bisbol.

“Mau ke mana, Cantik?” tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Bahkan terdengar dari jauh pun, Changmin bergidik. Bisa dibayangkan wajah menyeringai orang itu yang mendatangkan ekspresi sinis di wajah Yoona.

Yoona tidak bermaksud menjawabnya dan melangkahkan kakinya cuek, namun kesembilan orang tadi berjalan mengelilinginya dan berseru-seru menggodanya. Changmin mendesah dan menggeleng. Ini tidak terlihat bagus.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan?”

Changmin segera memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara. Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi menghilang, akhirnya muncul, dan berjalan mendekat dengan langkah ala pahlawan. Pedang kayunya masih digenggam di tangan kanannya.

Yunho memutar-mutar tongkatnya selama beberapa detik sebelum salah seorang dari mereka berteriak dan berlari ke arahnya. Tongkat Yunho kemudian terangkat di atas kepala dan dalam hitungan detik, seniornya itu telah hilang di antara kerumunan gengnya yang menebas-nebaskan tangan, kaki, atau pun tongkat bisbol mereka. Terlihat samar-samar Yunho mengayunkan pedangnya dengan mudah dan secepat kilat, berhasil merobohkan beberapa anak buahnya. Untuk dua orang tersisa, Yunho mengalahkan mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Yoona melihat itu semua di latar belakang.

“Berhati-hatilah saat berjalan sendirian,” ucap Yunho setelah mengambil kembali pedang kayunya.

Yoona terlihat tidak tertarik. Sama sekali.

“Aku tahu,” balas Yoona, lalu mengacuhkan Yunho dan berjalan begitu saja.

Mata Yunho melebar menatap punggung Yoona.

“Tunggu.” Yunho terlihat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. “Tidakkah kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikatakan?”

Yoona memutar kepalanya dan berkata, “Terima kasih.”

Dari ketidakpuasan di wajah Yunho, bukan itu kalimat yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari Yoona. Yunho kemudian mengejar gadis itu dan menghalangi jalannya.

“Kau terlihat manis hari ini,” kata Yunho yang hanya bersambut lirikan tajam dari Yoona. Yunho berdehem dan memindah tumpuan kakinya, terlihat gugup. “Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?”

Tidak ada yang bergerak setelah itu. Yoona memandang Yunho tanpa ekspresi sebelum bergeser ke samping dan berjalan melewati Yunho begitu saja.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mendesah. Ini tidak terlihat bagus pada awalnya dan ini terlihat semakin tidak bagus pada akhirnya. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

“Menyerah saja,” katanya setelah mendekat.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

“Katakan apa pendapatmu tentangku,” pintanya dengan nada serius.

Ingin sekali Changmin tidak menjawabnya, namun ia ingin menjaga suasana hati Yunho yang baru saja ditolak oleh Yoona.

“Keren, tinggi, dan tampan,” jawab Changmin tanpa jeda.

Dua lengan Yunho tiba-tiba direntangkan ke depan dengan tegas, dan diusapkan ke samping kanan kiri kepalanya sendiri dengan percaya diri. Atau mungkin pura-pura masih memiliki kepercayaan diri.

“Tidak salah lagi,” ucap Yunho. “Ada yang salah dengan Yoona.”

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan aneh.

“Sekarang bagaimana?”

“Apanya?”

“Kemampuan kendoku,” jawab Yunho. “Aku bisa diandalkan, bukan?”

Changmin mempertimbangkannya.

“Biasa saja,” jawab Changmin malas.

Ia hanya bisa berseru dan merintih setelah Yunho menusukkan pedang kayunya dari belakang.

+++

Siwan berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tidak biasa dari luar kelas. Mulutnya sudah siaga untuk memberitahukan Changmin apa yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

“Kau dipanggil ke ruang guru.” Siwan berhenti sejenak. “Sekarang.”

Kyuhyun yang sibuk bermain game akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan ekspresi yang membuat jantung Changmin berdetak semakin cepat.

“Ini adalah akibat jika kau selalu bermain bersama Yunho sunbae-nim,” kata Kyuhyun dengan mata bulat.

Changmin menghela napasnya sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya. Selama kakinya melangkah di lorong, tidak henti-hentinya ia meracaukan mantra penenang untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika alasannya dipanggil kali ini adalah karena Yunho lagi, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang itu. Jika memungkinkan.

“Permisi….”

Changmin memasuki ruang guru, dan hal pertama yang tertangkap matanya adalah Jung Yunho yang berdiri santai, sedang diomeli oleh salah satu guru Matematikanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat menggelegar di ruangan itu. Dugaannya benar tentang siapa yang menyebabkannya dipanggil untuk kedua kalinya. Changmin mengencangkan mulutnya geram dan hendak berjalan mendekat ke Yunho.

“Shim Changmin.”

Changmin berhenti dan menoleh kepada konselornya yang ternyata duduk di balik bilik.

“Aku memanggilmu.”

“Oh.”

Changmin melihat sekilas ke arah Yunho sebelum ia menghadap.

“Aku mendapat informasi bahwa kau yang mengirimkan ini.”

Konselornya menunjukkan sebuah surat dengan amplop warna pink di depan wajahnya. Changmin hanya menatap surat itu dengan linglung sebelum beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

“Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda, Pak.” Changmin menutupi kegugupannya.

“Jangan berpura-pura! Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari seseorang yang terpercaya. Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan surat berantai seperti ini kepada gurumu sendiri? Kau berharap aku celaka atau bagaimana? Jika kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, bicarakan denganku baik-baik. Jangan membalas dendam dengan hal konyol seperti ini!”

“Tunggu, Pak –”

“Aku tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya.” Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri di dekat Changmin. Guru perempuan yang memarahinya mengikutinya sambil melancarkan omelannya yang belum selesai. “Bukan Changmin, tapi aku.”

Konselor mereka berdiri dengan mendadak, menimbulkan suara berdecit dari bangkunya.

“Ternyata kau!” serunya. “Kau lagi, kau lagi, Yunho! Mau berapa kali lagi kau akan membuat onar? Aku sudah memanggil orang tuamu tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli?”

Changmin yang masih linglung hanya bisa menatap mereka bergantian.

“Sebentar, Pak. Saya belum selesai dengan anak ini,” sela guru Matematika.

“Saya juga belum selesai dengannya,” balas konselor mereka yang kemudian beralih kepada Changmin. “Changmin, kau boleh keluar sekarang.”

Meskipun ia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Changmin tetap membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar, dengan langkah yang sengaja ia pelankan.

“Dengarkan, Yunho!” lanjut konselornya. “Kau tahu mengapa kami masih masih ingin mendidikmu di sini? Itu karena kau pernah mengharumkan nama sekolah ini dengan menjuarai beberapa olimpiade Astronomi. Jika tidak, kami sudah mengeluarkanmu jauh-jauh hari karena sikapmu yang buruk!”

Terlalu fokus mendengarkan percakapan mereka, Changmin hampir saja terjerembap saat seseorang berdiri mematung menghalangi jalannya, membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Ia meminta maaf sebelum menyadari siapa yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

“Kenapa kau keluar dari kantor guru dengan wajah seperti itu?” Jay melirik ke dalam melalui jendela transparan yang memisahkan lobi dengan kantor guru dan menyipitkan matanya kepada Yunho yang masih sibuk mendengarkan dengan santai ocehan kedua guru yang memarahinya. “Yunho?”

Changmin melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan cekatan.

“Ini tidak seperti yang Hyung pikirkan!” ucap Changmin buru-buru. “ Aku hanya…Yunho hanya – ” Mulutnya terkatup tanpa dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjelaskan masalah surat berantai ini kepada Jay? Jika seniornya itu tahu ia masih bermain dengan surat berantai konyol seperti itu, ia tidak tahu di mana ia akan menaruh rasa malunya.

“_Well_, bukan hal yang serius, kan?” tanya Jay menyelamatkan Changmin. Ia lalu tersenyum sembari menggeleng. “Aku iri pada Yunho. Kalian mempunyai banyak sekali rahasia antara kalian berdua.”

“Kami tidak menyimpan rahasia apa pun,” sergah Changmin.

Jay tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa,” katanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, bisa bantu aku bawakan buku-buku ini ke kelas? Lenganku pegal sekali.”

“Ah, tentu saja, Hyung.” Changmin segera mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Jay dan mengekor di belakangnya hingga ke kelas Jay.

“Changmin, kau bisa meletakkan buku-buku itu di mejaku,” ucap Jay sambil menunjuk meja di dekat Changmin. Jay kemudian membagikan buku-buku itu di masing-masing meja.

Changmin hampir saja menawarkan untuk membantunya mengedarkan buku teks tersebut sebelum ia melihat sebuah buku besar yang mengkilap di atas meja Jay. Karena penasaran, ia membukanya beberapa halaman dan pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa buku itu adalah album kenangan yang berisi foto Jay dan teman-teman SMP-nya.

Tanpa sadar, ia membuka banyak sekali halaman album itu dengan harapan ia akan menemukan foto Jay. Changmin tersenyum lebar saat menemukannya. Ia mengamatinya selama beberapa saat hingga terkekeh sendiri, sebelum tiba-tiba kedua sudut bibirnya turun hingga kedua alisnya bertautan rapat.

“Apa yang kaulakukan, Changmin?”

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jay tanpa berkata apa pun.

“Changmin?”

Changmin melihat sekali lagi foto yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan mendongak lagi.

“Hyung tidak pernah bilang kalau Hyung dan Yunho pernah satu sekolah juga sebelum ini. Terlebih lagi, berada di kelas yang sama.”

Jay terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya.

“Kau tidak pernah bertanya,” jawabnya.

Changmin tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali lagi memandang foto Yunho tiga tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya menunjukkan aksen yang sama dengan Yunho yang sekarang, namun gaya rambutnya jelas sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Dulu, Jung Yunho masih terlihat sangat, sangat normal. Jika ia tidak mengenal Yunho yang sekarang, Changmin tidak akan pernah membayangkan bahwa wajah orang yang terpampang di album itu akan menjadi pembuat onar seperti sekarang. Changmin bertanya-tanya apa yang menciptakan perbedaan sejauh ini pada Yunho masa lalu dan Yunho masa kini.

“Bolehkah aku bertanya?” Changmin meminta izin. “Yunho…apakah dulu ia juga seperti ini?”

“Tidak,” jawab Jay Hyung tanpa jeda satu detik pun.

“Hyung mengenalnya dengan baik?”

Kali inii Jay terlihat urung untuk menjawabnya, Changmin khawatir ia akan membuat Jay tidak nyaman.

“Ah, maaf,” ucap Changmin. “Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas.”

“Tunggu,” kata Jay.

Changmin menahan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya ke arah Jay.

+++

_“Aku lapar.”_

_Yunho memegangi perutnya dengan putus asa setelah seharian mereka bertanding basket. Hojun merangkul bahu Yunho dan tersenyum penuh arti._

_“Karena skor kita seri saat main basket, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding balap sepeda?”_

_“Apalagi sekarang?” tanya Yunho tidak sabar. _

_“Untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membayar semua makanan yang kita bertiga pesan.”_

_Yunho mengerang. “Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku mengayuh sepeda saat perutku kosong?”_

_“Justru itu akan menjadi motivasimu untuk menang. Ayo!”_

_Hojun tidak menanti persetujuan Yunho dan mencuri start. Yunho berdecak sebelum memutar kepalanya ke samping._

_“Jay, kau bertugas menolongku jika aku pingsan di tengah jalan,” ujar Yunho sebelum mengayuh sepe_ _danya._

_“Kau ingin aku kalah dan membayar makanan kalian berdua?” gumam Jay sembari menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Dengan perut kosongnya, Yunho tidak ingin menjadi pecundang. Ia mengayuh, mengayuh, dan mengayuh hingga sepedanya berada di depan milik Hojun._

_“Ya! Jung Yunho!” seru Hojun sembari tertawa._

_Yunho mempercepat kayuhannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan tanpa berhenti. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah makanan gratis saat ia sudah berada beberapa meter di depan restoran kecil tujuan mereka._

_“Sampai!” seru Yunho mengatur napasnya._

_Sambil terengah, ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk memeriksa siapakah yang akan membayar makanan mereka. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mangendarai sepeda di belakangnya. Dari jarak itu, ia melihat Jay turun dari sepedanya tanpa peduli sepedanya terbanting ke aspal begitu saja. Mata Yunho mengikuti ke mana Jay berlari. Ia menahan napasnya._

_“Hojun….” Bisiknya._

_Yunho tidak tahu kapan ia mengambil langkah seribu, atau bagaimana bisa ia sampai ke hadapan Hojun. Yang ia tahu ia memegang Hojun dalam kedua lengannya, memohon-mohon_ _ agar temannya itu membuka mata, dan menyingkirkan darah yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis_ _ di tempat publik. Jay memegang kedua bahunya dan mengangkatnya berdiri saat tubuh Hojun diangkut ke dalam ambulance._

_Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun berkelahi sebelum itu. Tidak pernah pula menyentuhkan tangannya secara kasar kepada siapa pun. Namun hari itu, hal terakhir dan untuk pertama kalinya yang ia lakukan sebelum mengantarkan Hojun ke rumah sakit adalah memukul wajah seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mengambil nyawa sahabatnya._

+++

Selama sisa jam sekolahnya hari itu, Changmin tidak sedikit pun menangkap apa yang diajarkan oleh guru-gurunya. Pikirannya selalu melayang ke arah mana pun yang ia suka. Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika apa yang memenuhi pikirannya adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk dipikirkan seperti Jay, misalnya. Ini menjadi masalah ketika ia memikirkan Jung Yunho selama berjam-jam tanpa henti, dan ia merasa masih ingin memikirkannya saat hendak berhenti.

Tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sebuah pesan singkat dikirim ke ponselnya. Changmin segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

“Hey, kenapa buru-buru?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Panggilan darurat,” jawab Changmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya.

Changmin berlari seolah ia benar-benar menerima panggilan darurat. Meskipun ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berlari seantusias itu, Changmin tidak ingin benar-benar memikirkannya, karena saat ini, ia hanya merasa lebih baik setelah mengetahui semuanya.

“Wow. Kau tidak pernah secepat ini sebelumnya.”

Changmin memberi dirinya sendiri waktu untuk bernapas sebanyak mungkin.

“Aku berlari,” ucap Changmin di sela-sela tarikan napasnya. “secepat mungkin.”

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Kemudian mengabaikan apa yang baru saja Changmin ucapkan.

“Kau memberikan satu surat berantai untukku dan satu untuk konselor cerewet itu,” kata Yunho.

“Aku tidak bermaksud memberikan surat itu untuknya,” sergah Changmin cepat-cepat. “Aku memang pernah bermaksud melakukannya dan mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwan, tapi aku segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan hanya mengirimkan dua surat saja!”

Yunho menampakkan raut muka curiga.

“Kyuhyun dan Siwan tidak akan melakukannya,” lanjut Changmin. Ia lalu menyadari sesuatu. “Jangan-jangan memang benar kau yang memungutnya dan memberikan surat berantai itu kepadanya!”

“Di antara semua hal bodoh yang bisa kulakukan, memungut sampah adalah hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan saat itu,” jawab Yunho dengan tenang.

Changmin menyelidik wajah Yunho selama beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Bagaimana pun, terima kasih sudah mengaku untukku meskipun itu tidak perlu,” ucap Changmin.

Yunho tidak terlihat bangga seperti yang Changmin bayangkan sebelumnya.

“Jadi kau hanya mengirimkan dua. Untuk siapa surat yang satu lagi?”

“Ah…” Changmin memberi jeda. Ia mencoba menemukan seseorang yang masuk akal, namun Yunho menatapnya curiga. “Untuk Yoona,” jawabnya jujur pada akhirnya.

Yunho bergerak dan mengangkat tangannya secara mendadak. Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan melindungi dirinya dengan kedua lengannya.

“Aku tidak tahu kau menyukainya,” bela Changmin. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat Yunho kembali menatap ke depan lagi. “Lagipula, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.”

“Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan kakiku yang tiba-tiba terjerembap ke dalam got?”

Mulut Changmin menyemburkan udara dengan suara keras karena menahan tawanya.

“Jadi kakimu masuk ke dalam got? Ahahahaha!”

Yunho mengangkat lengannya sekali lagi dan Changmin kali ini bergeser menjauh.

“Ok, ok. Aku tidak akan meledekmu lagi.”

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Changmin tidak kuasa untuk menahan tawa kerasnya hingga ia harus berjongkok memegangi perutnya dengan Yunho yang berseru-seru kepadanya untuk segera berhenti tertawa seperti orang gila karena orang-orang memandangnya layaknya ia benar-benar orang gila.

Changmin berdiri setelah mengontrol dirinya. Ia berdehem dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun hingga ke batang hidungnya.

“Maaf soal itu,” ucap Changmin. “Kutukannya bahkan berlaku padamu lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Tapi kau pantas mendapatkannya.”

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Changmin dengan brutal hingga Changmin meminta ampun kepadanya.

“Apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihmu dan permintaan maafmu?” tanya Yunho setelah mereka berhasil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam damai.

“Aku sudah mengungkapkannya.”

Yunho menggeleng-geleng. “Bantu aku mendapatkan Yoona.”

“Itu….susah.”

Aura wajah Yunho berubah suram.

“Ok, ok!” kata Changmin. Ia tidak ingin mendeklarasikan perang lagi dengan Yunho. “Begini. Aku beri saran. Untuk mendapatkan Yoona, kau tidak perlu mengirimnya surat cinta yang berlebihan karena ia bukan gadis lembek yang mudah terpesona oleh laki-laki sepertimu. Misalnya, katakan seperti ini: Kau terlalu kurus, kulitmu terlalu pucat, ujung rambutmu bercabang, dan kau sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan tipe idealku, tapi tetap saja…” Changmin menoleh kepada Yunho dan matanya tidak sengaja menatap milik Yunho. “…aku menyukaimu.”

Satu detik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya bertepatan dengan Yunho yang juga memalingkan matanya ke objek lain selain Changmin.

“Tidak terdengar meyakinkan,” komentar Yunho. “Yoona jauh sekali dari deskripsi itu. Payah kau.”

“Kurasa juga begitu.”

Mereka berdua mendesah pasrah bersama-sama.

+++

Changmin berjalan di dekat lobi saat ia melihat ke arah lapangan sekolah. Sembilan orang yang tidak asing berdiri di tengah-tengahnya.

“Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan?” tanya Changmin kepada salah satu teman satu angkatannya yang kebetulan telah menyaksikan mereka bersembilan diadili oleh kepala sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu.

“Berkelahi,” jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Changmin kecewa. Ia berjalan menjauh dari sana dan percakapannya dengan Jay terngiang begitu saja di kepalanya.

_“Dulu Yunho adalah orang yang tidak pernah macam-macam,” kata Jay. “Tapi semenjak kecelakaan itu ia berubah dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berkata jika saja ia tidak menerima tantangan dari Hojun, mungkin Hojun masih hidup._ _”_

_“Lalu bagaimana bisa Hyung dan Yunho….”_

_“Yunho pindah sekolah satu bulan setelah itu_ _. Keberadaannya pun tidak diketahui karena ia dan keluarganya tidak lagi tinggal di rumah yang sama. Aku tidak dapat menghubunginya, hingga saat pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini_ _, aku melihatnya_ _. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya lagi.”_

Changmin berjalan dengan wajah serius saat memasuki kelas, mendatangkan tatapan heran lagi dari Kyuhyun dan Siwan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menuliskan pesan singkat sebelum mengirimnya tanpa pertimbangan lebih lanjut.

+++

“Ada masalah apa?”

Yunho berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengutak-atik tas selempangnya yang sepertinya rusak. Mata Changmin memandang tas itu sebelum beranjak naik dan bersiap membuat perhitungan dengan Yunho.

“Bertanding kendo denganku.”

Changmin melemparkan satu dari dua pedang kayu yang ia pegang di masing-masing tangannya. Yunho menangkapnya dengan mudah.

“Apa yang kaucoba lakukan?” Kening Yunho mulai berkerut.

“Siapa yang kalah harus mengabulkan permintaan yang menang.”

Tanpa aba-aba, Changmin berlari menyergap Yunho dengan pedang kayu yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala. Ia berteriak sebelum menghempaskan pedangnya di dekat bahu Yunho. Dengan sigap, Yunho menghindar. Changmin mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping dan mencoba memukulkannya ke pinggang Yunho. Pukulannya gagal mengenai apapun.

“Apa-apaan kau?” seru Yunho.

“Jika kau terus menghindar, kau kalah,” kata Changmin seraya mengincar perut Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah terbiasa dan selalu waspada dengan gerakan apa pun, mengincar pedang kayu Changmin dan segera menahannya dengan pedang miliknya.

“Kau ingin aku melukaimu?”

“Lakukan saja.”

Changmin mengangkat pedangnya lagi dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Yunho. Yunho mengangkat pedangnya dan menghentikan serangan Changmin. Pedang mereka bersilangan di depan wajah mereka. Changmin menarik pedangnya dan melakukan serangan lagi. Kali ini ia arahkan ke bahu kiri Yunho, yang tentu saja, Yunho patahkan segera dengan pedangnya yang ia lintangkan di sepanjang telapak tangan hingga ke punggung atasnya secara terbalik.

Changmin mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengacungkan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya, dengan menjaga kaki kanannya tetap di depan.

Beberapa kali berlatih dengan Yunho membuatnya mengetahui beberapa teknik dan aturan dasar yang harus ia terapkan di dalam permainan ini, namun ambisinya untuk menang membuatnya berpikir untuk menyalahi semua aturan itu. Lagipula, sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, Yunho akan menang secara mutlak. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengalah untuk sekarang.

Dengan teriakannya yang menggema di udara, Changmin meluncurkan kaki-kakinya ke depan dan mencoba menusukkan ujung pedangnya ke leher Yunho. Alih-alih mematahkan serangannya, Yunho menghindar dan terus saja menghindar saat Changmin bertubi-tubi melakukan serangan.

“Aku bilang kau kalah jika menghindar!”

“Karena kau bermain curang maka aku tidak akan bermain sesuai aturan,” ucap Yunho sebelum mengangkat pedangnya dan mengacungkannya di depan dada. Changmin memperkuat kuda-kuda dan cengkeraman pedangnya saat Yunho menyongsong ke arahnya.

Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan itu, namun yang terdengar di telinga mereka berdua hanyalah suara-suara pedang kayu mereka yang saling bertumbukan, hingga pada akhirnya, mereka menyilangkan pedang mereka dalam diam. Yunho menekan mundur pedang Changmin dan berusaha mengincar kelengahan Changmin. Setelah ia membuat Changmin lengah, ia menarik pedangnya dan melakukan gerakan menusuk ke arah perut Changmin.

Entah bagaimana ia lupa bahwa ia tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan penuh dalam pertandingan kali ini. Gerakan tangannya terlalu kuat sehingga ujung pedangnya berhasil menyentuh perut Changmin meskipun Changmin segera sadar dan berhasil memperlambat laju pedang bambunya dengan sedikit gesekan.

Changmin merintih. Yunho terlalu terkejut untuk bersiaga.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Satu gerakan cepat dari Changmin, pedang Yunho terlepas dari tangannya dan suara jatuhnya mengatakan siapa pemenangnya. Changmin membuat gerakan final dengan menyentuhkan ujung pedangnya di leher Yunho.

Selama beberapa detik mereka berdua tidak bergerak dan saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Perlahan-lahan Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkeram pedang kayu Changmin yang masih mengancam lehernya dan menurunkannya dengan pelan, seolah memberi waktu bagi Changmin untuk kabur darinya.

“Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam satu hunusan,” kata Yunho dengan suara yang dalam. “Apa kau tidak sadar diri?”

Changmin meyakinkan Yunho bahwa setiap hembusan napasnya terdengar keras dan marah.

“Apa kau juga tidak sadar diri?” seru Changmin. “Kenapa kau suka sekali terlambat ke sekolah, membuat ulah, berkelahi di semua tempat sesuka hatimu, dan berkelakuan seperti orang barbar? Ke mana Yunho yang dulu Jay Hyung kenal?”

“Shim Changmin!”

“Kenapa? Kau masih hidup dalam rasa bersalah karena kau pikir kau yang membunuh Hojun? Apa yang kaulakukan selama ini tidak akan membuatnya hidup kembali!”

Yunho melangkah maju dan mencengkeram kerah seragam Changmin.

“Apa saja yang sudah Jay katakan kepadamu?” desisnya. “Jangan ikut campur!”

Dengan cengkeraman yang sangat kuat, Changmin berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari lehernya.

“Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau begitu marah setelah menolongku waktu itu. Kau teringat Hojun Hyung, bukan?” Changmin berkata. Yunho tidak berkomentar apapun selain memberinya wajah penuh perhitungan dan picingan mata yang membuat Changmin ingin segera enyah dari hadapannya. “Bagaimana pun, aku menang. Dan aku ingin kau kembali ke dirimu yang dulu.”

Changmin membetulkan kerah dan seragamnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

+++

Ada yang salah saat semua orang berlarian ke lantai atas pagi-pagi setelah Changmin melangkah ke kelasnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwan menyeretnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat bertukar kata atau bertanya ada apa.

Memang ada yang salah. Semua orang berkerumun di dekat kelas paling ujung di lantai empat. Kelas yang menjadi kelas keramat SMA mereka; kelas tempat Jung Yunho dan kawan-kawan berandalnya bermalas-malasan setiap hari; kelas yang Changmin kira akan dialihfungsikan menjadi gudang setelah angkatan ini lulus, saat ini, sedang dalam proses renovasi. Oleh siswa-siswa penghuni kelas itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain, Jung Yunho dan kawan-kawan.

“Apa dunia akan kiamat besok?” gumam Kyuhyun yang berdiri terpana di samping Changmin. Siwan memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

Changmin memperhatikan satu per satu seniornya hingga akhirnya matanya berhenti pada Yunho yang sedang mengecat ulang dinding bagian dalam kelas dibantu oleh beberapa orang. Melihatnya melakukan hal yang benar-benar berguna dalam skala besar seperti ini membuat Changmin tercengang.

Yunho memutar kepalanya dan berkedip kepada seseorang. Changmin mengikuti pandangan Yunho dan menemukan Yoona yang ternyata juga berada tidak jauh di dekatnya sedang menyaksikan Yunho dan kawan-kawannya.

“Changmin!” panggil Siwan. “Changmin!”

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Apa?”

“Kau tidak memukul kepalanya dengan keras, kan?” tanya Siwan. “Bukankah kemarin sore kau bilang akan berlatih kendo dengan Yunho sunbae-nim?”

Changmin melihat Yunho sekali lagi. Kini ia hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

“Ya. Aku rasa aku terlalu keras memukulnya,” jawabnya sambil melamun.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah memukul Yunho kemarin sore, atau kapan pun.

+++

Pulang sekolah, Changmin masih tercengang dengan kejadian tadi pagi hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, menyambutnya dengan sebuah sapaan ramah.

“Hai, Hyung!”

Changmin menatap tamu di depannya. Bahkan dari sudut pandang seorang laki-laki, orang di depannya terlihat tampan. Bukan karena ia adalah pacar adiknya, tapi memang karena anak itu tahu bagaimana cara membuat dirinya terlihat tampan.

“Minho,” kata Changmin sembari memperhatikan Minho dari bawah ke atas. “Kencan lagi? Seawal ini?”

Minho mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias. Changmin menggeleng-geleng dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

“Aku iri kepada kalian. Kencan enam kali dalam seminggu? Itu berlebihan.”

Minho tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin dengan iba sebelum Sooyeon muncul dan menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

“Maaf, aku kesulitan mencari rok yang sesuai,” kata Sooyeon kepada Minho. “Bagaimana menurutmu yang ini?”

“Jelek sekali,” sambung Changmin.

“Oppa!”

“Cocok sekali!” sela Minho menyelamatkan Changmin yang hampir saja dipukul oleh Sooyeon. Minho sudah terlalu banyak menjadi saksi bagaimana Sooyeon tidak akan bisa berhenti sekali ia memukul bahu Changmin. Dengan catatan, bukan dengan cara seorang gadis yang lembek. Pukulan-pukulan Sooyeon mungkin lebih kuat dari pukulannya. Mungkin hanya Changmin yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

“Kita pergi sekarang saja,” ucap Sooyeon sebal.

Minho tersenyum kepada Changmin. “Aku pergi dulu, Hyung,” pamitnya. “Setelah ini, aku harap Hyung segera mencari seseorang. _Double-date_ dengan kami terdengar menyenangkan, bukan?”

Changmin mendesah. “Aku terlalu sibuk. Tidak punya waktu untuk mencari seseorang.”

“Terlalu sibuk menyukai Jay Hyung maksudmu, Hyung?” goda Minho.

Sooyeon menarik lengan Minho dengan cepat dan mengajaknya berlari sebelum Changmin bereaksi.

“Ya! Sooyeon! Kau mengatakannya kepada Minho?” teriak Changmin. “Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu setelah ini! Lihat saja kau!”

Suara ponselnya menghentikan sejenak kekesalannya kepada Sooyeon. Ia menyesal tidak sempat menyembunyikan ekspresinya waktu itu ketika ia pulang bersama dengan Jay sehingga Sooyeon menaikkan alisnya dan meminta penjelasan kepada Changmin apa hubungan mereka. Meskipun Changmin menjelaskan dengan tenang bahwa mereka hanya senior dan junior biasa, Sooyeon terlanjur mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

_Temui aku di dekat Hwang’s Store satu jam lagi. Berpakaian yang rapi dan jangan terlambat!_

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya setelah membaca pesan dari Yunho. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai ia mencerna pesan itu sebelum ia berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

Di depan cermin di kamarnya, Changmin berkutat lama sekali menata rambutnya. Ia sudah berusaha keras membuat sesuatu yang berbeda, namun pada akhirnya ia menghancurkannya lagi. Saat ia menemukan gaya yang lebih pas untuknya, ia merasa tidak percaya diri dan mengacak rambutnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 30 menit termasuk mencari pakaian yang cocok. Pada akhirnya Changmin merasa semua yang ia kenakan tidak cocok sama sekali, namun ia tidak ingin mengulur waktu karena….untuk apa ia memikirkan penampilannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho? Meskipun Yunho memintanya demikian, tetapi tetap saja seharusnya itu tidak menahannya selama itu.

Sepuluh menit sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan, Changmin baru keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Kaki jenjangnya berhasil membawanya ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat, meskipun jam tangannya mengatakan bahwa ia terlambat beberapa menit.

Yunho sudah menunggunya di dekat sana, dengan kedua tangan disilangkan, dan pandangan tidak pernah lepas dari Changmin.

Changmin berjalan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu. Wajah Yunho sudah terlihat menyeramkan bahkan saat ia menatapnya dari kejauhan tadi. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau sebuah pelecehan, alih-alih memarahinya, Yunho tertawa keras sambil melihatnya saat jarak mereka hanya satu meter.

“_Annyeonghaseyo, Sonsaengnim_!” seru Yunho dengan wajah jahilnya.

Bahu Changmin merosot dan wajahnya berubah suram. Ia mencuri pandang ke belakang bahu Yunho dan melihat bayangannya di kaca etalase. Ia menyesal membubuhkan terlalu banyak gel di rambutnya dan membelahnya terlalu ke kiri. Mengingatkannya kepada guru Ekonomi di sekolahnya.

“Aku sudah mencoba!” kata Changmin jujur.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil.

“Ayo. Aku sudah lapar,” ajak Yunho.

“Hah? Kita hanya akan makan?”

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. “Memangnya kau pikir kita mau ke mana?”

Tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Changmin, Yunho berbalik dan berjalan mendahului. Changmin bergeming beberapa detik dan menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh. Benar-benar ada yang salah.

“Oi, Shim Changmin!” seru Yunho tanpa menengok ke arahnya.

Changmin segera mengekor di belakang Yunho.

+++

Yunho membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Sambil menunggu Changmin yang sedang mengambil makanan mereka, ia dengan tenang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bahasa Inggrisnya.

“Yunho sunbae?”

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya.

“Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?”

“Itu –”

Belum sempat menjawabnya, Yoona sudah menarik kursi di seberang Yunho dan mendudukinya seolah kursi itu memang disediakan untuknya. Yunho melirik sebentar ke balik punggung Yoona dan mendapati Changmin yang mematung agak jauh di sana sambil membawa nampan, memperhatikan dan menunggu mereka berdua dari sana tanpa kata.

“Sunbae mengerjakan tugas di tempat seperti ini?” tanya Yoona.

“Begitulah.”

Yoona mengangguk dan menatap tangan Yunho yang mulai menulis di bukunya. Satu menit terlewati dan tidak terdengar satu patah kata pun dari Yoona. Yunho berhenti menulis dan mengangkat wajahnya.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

Yoona tersenyum. “Aku datang bersama temanku.” Ia menunjuk temannya yang duduk di pojok restoran itu. “Kebetulan aku melihatmu, jadi aku menyapa.”

“Tumben sekali,” kata Yunho lirih, namun tidak bermaksud untuk tidak didengar. Yoona tersenyum canggung.

“Aku sedang berada di kantor guru waktu itu,” ucap Yoona kemudian. “Aku tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa Sunbae masuk ke dalam klub olimpiade.”

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul.

“Dan juga,” lanjut gadis itu. “Sunbae keren sekali saat menolong Shim Changmin waktu itu.”

Yoona berdiri dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah Yunho dapatkan sebelumnya.

“Sampai jumpa.”

Sosok Yoona kemudian digantikan oleh Changmin yang beberapa detik setelahnya duduk di seberangnya. Kepalan tangan Changmin terulur dan menggesek rambut Yunho dengan agak keras.

“Bodoh,” kata Changmin. “Kenapa diam saja saat Yoona mengajakmu bicara? Apa kau begitu mati gaya di depannya?”

Yunho hanya berdecak dan kembali kepada tugas sekolahnya.

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

“Tidak ada yang penting,” jawab Yunho.

Changmin mendesah dan menggeser nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan Yunho ke depan Yunho. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang fokus pada tulisan tangannya dan kembali memikirkan kejadian hari ini yang membuat seisi sekolah tercengang. Dalam artian positif. Baru kali ini juga, Changmin melihat Yunho menyentuh bukunya, apalagi menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan menuruti permintaannya waktu itu secepat ini.

Changmin melirik Yoona dan temannya yang sedang mengobrol di meja paling pojok dan beralih kepada Yunho. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Yunho melakukan ini bukan karena permintaannya.

“Jika semua yang kaulakukan hari ini adalah untuk membuat Yoona kagum, aku rasa caramu berhasil,” kata Changmin.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Changmin tanpa mengenakan ekspresi apa pun.

“Kurasa aku tidak perlu melakukan apa pun agar hubungan mereka berdua merenggang,” komentar Changmin.

Yunho menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum menutup bukunya dan mengambil dak galbi dengan tangan kosongnya. Changmin mengernyit.

“Jangan menyentuh makanan dengan tangan kotor!” omel Changmin.

Yunho meletakkan ayamnya dan mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia sejak tadi tanpa membersihkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Changmin mendesah sebelum mengikuti Yunho menghabiskan makanannya.

+++

Shim Changmin menjadi saksi perubahan besar seorang Jung Yunho. Jika berhari-hari yang lalu julukannya masih berkisar antara pembuat onar sampai mafia sekolah, belakangan ini, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sebagian besar siswa yang kebetulan melihat Yunho membawa plastik hitam besar berisi sampah ke halaman belakang, atau kadang-kadang mengintip ke kelas paling pojok lantai empat hanya untuk melihat Yunho yang ikut membantu menyapu kelas atau menghapus papan tulis di kelasnya adalah kata-kata pujian yang mungkin saja belum pernah Yunho dengarkan selama bertahun-tahun.

Changmin lebih dari puas dapat melihat Yunho belajar begitu keras untuk persiapan ujian akhirnya. Meskipun Yunho masih semenyebalkan biasanya, namun Changmin berusaha menjadi Changmin yang biasanya dan menuruti Yunho jika seniornya itu meminta hal yang aneh-aneh di tengah-tengah kegiatan belajar bersama mereka. Kyuhyun dan Siwan masih menggodanya jika ia mendapat “panggilan darurat” secara tiba-tiba.

Selain itu, Shim Changmin juga menjadi saksi bagaimana Jung Yunho berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Im Yoona. Tidak banyak waktu mereka berpapasan, namun jika kebetulan Changmin sedang bersama Yunho dan Yoona lewat di dekat mereka, Yunho dan Yoona akan saling berpandangan meskipun hanya satu dua detik saja. Kadang-kadang, Changmin melihat mereka saling tersenyum dan memperhatikan satu sama lain lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan jika itu terjadi, Changmin hanya dapat merasa bahwa misi mereka yang tidak pernah berjalan dengan jelas untuk memisahkan Jay dan Yoona, telah berhasil. Meskipun demikian, tetap ada yang salah.

Changmin begitu sibuk memikirkan tentang kemungkinan apa yang salah sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Yunho mengarahkan pedang kayunya ke telapak tangannya yang menggenggam pedangnya dengan sedikit kendur. Yunho mengumpat ketika pedangnya memukul kepalan tangan Changmin bersamaan dengan suara pedang bambu Changmin yang jatuh.

Changmin mengerang sambil memegangi tangannya.

“Bukan salahku,” kata Yunho yang kemudian beranjak mendekat untuk memeriksa telapak tangan Changmin. Saat itulah ia melihat bagian dalam telapak tangan Changmin yang memerah dan terdapat bekas luka di sana-sini. “Apa ini?”

Changmin menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang pinggulnya. Ia menggeleng.

Yunho menarik kembali kedua tangan Changmin dan membuka kepalannya dengan paksa. Ia mengamati bekas-bekas luka itu dan mengusapnya.

“Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?” tanya Yunho dengan nada tinggi.

“Apa?”

“Pedang kayu itu melukai tanganmu!”

Changmin menarik kembali tangannya.

“Jika aku memberitahumu memangnya kau akan menghentikan latihan kendo kita? Tidak, kan?”

Yunho melihatnya dengan sedikit kesal, namun matanya kembali melunak beberapa detik kemudian.

“Masih sakit?” tanyanya.

“Kadang-kadang,” jawab Changmin.

“Kalau begitu cukup untuk hari ini.” Yunho memungut pedang Changmin yang terjatuh dan menyatukannya dengan miliknya. “Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah.”

+++

Jam pulang sekolah Changmin mundur hingga sore hari beberapa saat sebelum matahari tenggelam. Sesi konseling bulanan satu angkatan kali ini berbelok haluan menjadi pendalaman materi tentang konfusius yang ternyata menggugah banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran mereka yang ingin tahu dan alhasil mengulur jatah waktu yang sebenarnya hanya dua jam saja.

Yang membuat Changmin lebih lelah adalah, ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jay seperti rencana sepulang sekolah. Terpaksa ia harus bersepeda sendirian setelah ia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwan yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

“Oi!”

Changmin mengerem sepedanya mendadak ketika Yunho menghalangi jalannya tiba-tiba.

“Jung Yunho!” seru Changmin. “Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?” Changmin memutar kepalanya ke segala arah untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih berada tidak jauh dari sekolah.

“Bukankah aku bilang sampai jumpa pulang sekolah tadi siang?” tanya Yunho. “Tentu saja aku menunggumu!”

Mata Changmin membulat. “Kau menungguku? Dari siang?”

Yunho menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada dan mengangkat dagunya.

“Ahh…Aku tidak tahu…” Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir bagaimana ia harus menghibur Yunho yang mungkin saja kesal menunggunya selama itu. “Kau lelah? Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu _Americano_ di sana?” Changmin menunjuk sebuah café di seberang jalan.

Yunho menatap café itu selama beberapa saat sembari mempertimbangkannya.

“Tidak,” jawabnya kemudian. “Antarkan aku pulang.”

Tanpa persetujuan Changmin, Yunho segera beranjak naik ke bangku belakang sepeda Changmin dengan cekatan.

“Ya! Turun!” Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan sepedanya.

“Pelit sekali kau,” komentar Yunho. “Apa salahnya mengantarkanku pulang setelah menunggumu berjam-jam di sini?”

Changmin berhenti mencoba membuat Yunho turun dan mendesah. Yunho memegang kedua pinggiran seragam Changmin.

“Pegang ranselku saja!”

Yunho harus membuat Changmin kesal selama tiga menit penuh sebelum akhirnya ia setuju untuk memegang ransel Changmin.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk memperdebatkan ini dan itu di atas sepeda sebelum akhirnya mereka melewati depan rumah Changmin. Yunho berdiri begitu saja dari bangku belakang dan menyebabkan Changmin dan sepedanya oleng.

“Jangan berdiri tiba-tiba seperti itu!”

“Cukup sampai di sini,” kata Yunho.

Changmin turun dari sepedanya. “Baguslah kalau begitu,” ucapnya. Ia memutar badannya dan bergeming di tempatnya, menatap Yunho.

“Apa?”

“Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini.” ucap Changmin.

Yunho tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

“Pergilah,” perintah Changmin sembari membuat gestur untuk mengusir.

“Baiklah kalau kau masih ingin di sini. Aku harus segera masuk supaya aku tidak melewatkan makan malam.” Changmin berputar sembari menuntun sepedanya memasuki gerbang rumahnya. “Sampai jumpa.”

“Tunggu.”

Changmin memutar kepalanya dan melihat Yunho mendekat kepadanya. Mata Yunho mengamati setiap bagian wajahnya dengan seksama. Perlakuan itu membuat Changmin merasa canggung.

“Aku selalu ingin melihat matamu,” ucap Yunho. Changmin melebarkan matanya saat jari-jari Yunho menyentuh kacamatanya. “tanpa kacamata ini.” Kacamatanya dilepaskan oleh Yunho.

“Kembalikan!” perintah Changmin.

Yunho menatap tepat ke matanya dan tersenyum. Changmin memutar kembali kepalanya dengan wajah memerah dan membelakangi Yunho.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari belakangnya saat kacamatanya diletakkan di atas kepalanya.

“Jay akan lebih menyukaimu tanpa kacamata.”

Changmin mengenakan kacamatanya kembali dan menengok ke belakang. Ia terkejut ketika Yunho menepuk keningnya tiba-tiba.

“Plester untuk menutupi luka di telapak tanganmu yang belum sembuh,” kata Yunho.

Changmin mengambil plester luka yang hampir jatuh ketika Yunho melepaskan jarinya dari keningnya. Ia memandang plester itu sejenak dalam diam dan mendongak. Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya.

“Lain kali jangan melepas kacamataku seenaknya!” katanya sebelum menutup gerbang rumahnya.

+++

“Changmin Hyung!”

Choi Minho melambaikan tangannya. Changmin mendesah iri saat melihatnya bergaya lebih keren dari sebelumnya.

“Soohyun membuatmu menunggu lagi? Aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu,” tawar Changmin.

“Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa.” Minho mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi, membuat Changmin mendesah sekali lagi.

“Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu.”

“Oh, Hyung!” seru Minho. “Kau membaca majalah itu juga?”

Changmin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Minho dan segera mengambil majalah yang ia letakkan di keranjang depan sepedanya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

“Aku hanya iseng membelinya,” jawabnya. “karena majalah yang biasa kubeli sudah habis, jadi...ini...”

Minho mengangkat alisnya. “Seseorang tidak akan membeli majalah _fashion_ jika ia tidak tertarik, Hyung, meskipun majalah kesukaannya terjual habis.”

Changmin tidak ingin memikirkan balasan yang cerdas untuk itu, karena pada dasarnya, ia membeli majalah itu dengan sebuah tujuan, bukan karena _Channel Discovery_ terjual habis di toko langganannya. 

“Jadi,” ucap Minho. “Hyung sudah memulai misi untuk membuat Jay Hyung terpesona?”

“Hey!”

Minho tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin maklum.

“Tenang, Hyung. Aku sudah melalui masa-masa seperti itu. Perubahan itu perlu. Ini belum terlalu terlambat.”

Changmin ingin mendengus keras mendengarnya, namun ia memikirkan kata-kata Minho lagi dan menyadari sesuatu. Minho tidak mungkin terlahir dengan penampilan dan wajah kerennya, bukan?

“Kau benar,” kata Changmin. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan dan setengah berbisik kepada Minho. “Aku butuh bantuanmu.”

Minho menaikkan alisnya dan lalu tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui maksud Changmin.

“Dengan senang hati,” jawabnya.

+++

Sebelum berjalan sepercaya diri ini, perlu diketahui bahwa Changmin ingin sekali bumi menelannya hidup-hidup saat semua siswa di sekolahnya menatapnya pagi itu bahkan sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah. Changmin tidak bisa menaksir apakah tatapan mereka merupakan tatapan dalam artian yang ia harapkan atau kah dalam artian yang tidak ia harapkan sama sekali karena ia sibuk menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanannya ke kelas. Keresahannya berakhir setelah Kyuhyun berseru-seru heboh dan Siwan memberikan dua jempolnya untuk penampilan barunya. Bahkan ia memergoki teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya mencuri pandang saat mereka pikir Changmin tidak menyadari sama sekali. Sekarang, ia merasa jauh lebih baik dari hari mana pun di hidupnya.

Jay sedang duduk di depan kafetaria saat Changmin melihatnya. Bersama Yoona yang berusaha membersihkan tangan Jay yang sepertinya sedang terluka. Changmin sengaja berjalan melewati mereka. Tentu saja mereka berdua bengong menatapnya lama sekali sehingga ia harus menahan rasa bangganya yang ia samarkan dengan senyuman ramah yang selalu ia layangkan kepada Jay.

Changmin berbelok menuju ke Unit Kesehatan dan meminta plester luka serta alkohol untuk kemudian ia bawa kembali ke kafetaria. Ia melihat Jay dan Yoona kembali dan tiba-tiba merasa tidak percaya diri. Atau barangkali, ia tidak begitu ingin merusak momen mereka berdua dengan alasan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya punggungnya didorong dari belakang dengan pelan ke arah Jay dan Yoona. Changmin melihat ke belakang dan melihat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan kembali duduk di bangku kafetaria bersama teman-temannya.

“Changmin?”

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jay. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum mengulurkan apa yang ia bawa.

“Bersihkan lukamu dengan alkohol. Plester itu tidak akan membuat lukamu kering, tapi untuk sekarang, itu bisa mencegah bakteri masuk,” kata Changmin setenang mungkin. “Mereka kehabisan kain kasa.”

Jay menatap plester luka dan alkohol di tangannya sebelum mendongak dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Changmin mendapatkan satu senyum penuh dari Jay. Ia tersenyum sama lebarnya dan memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengirimkan sinyal terima kasihnya untuk Yunho, namun seniornya itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikit pun dan sibuk melahap _jajangmyeon_-nya dengan cekatan seolah itu adalah makan siang terakhirnya di bumi. Yoona, di sisi lain, berdiri dan berpamitan kepada Jay tanpa basa-basi.

“Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini,” komentar Jay.

Changmin hampir lupa jika hari ini ia menjadi Shim Changmin yang baru. Sesi _makeover_ bersama Minho ternyata berbuah, meskipun belum mendekati seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

“Berbeda dalam artian baik atau buruk?”

Jay tersenyum. “Sangat baik.”

Changmin harus mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat agar ia tidak lepas kontrol.

“Aku akan membantumu membersihkan lukamu, Hyung.”

+++

“Jadi, di mana kacamatamu?”

Changmin melirik Yunho.

“Ke mana juga gaya rambut kunomu?”

Kali ini Changmin menyiku dada Yunho dengan agak keras. Beruntung, Yunho tidak membalasnya.

“Katakan saja kau suka atau tidak.”

Yunho meletakkan dua jari di bawah dagunya dan menggumam panjang sembari pura-pura berpikir keras.

“Menurut pandangan mata mereka yang seperti itu, aku anggap usahamu berhasil.”

“Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Aku suka jambulmu,” jawab Yunho sembari menyentuh-nyentuh poni Changmin yang disisir ke atas. “Tapi...akan lebih keren lagi jika lebih berantakan.”

Yunho kemudian mengacak-acak rambut bagian belakangnya tanpa izin. Changmin berseru dan menghindar, namun Yunho terlalu menikmati melihat wajah dongkol Changmin. Changmin menahan tangan Yunho dan berusaha memelintirnya, namun Yunho sudah berjalan mundur sambil mengamatinya dari bawah ke atas.

Sebelum memutar tubuhnya, Yunho mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya, menandakan bahwa ia menyukai penampilan baru Changmin. Kali ini, Changmin dapat merasakan rasa puas yang begitu besar di dalam dadanya, hingga berefek ke jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena ia begitu senang.

+++

Persiapan ujian akhir nasional untuk kelas tiga dan ujian tengah semester sudah mulai digalakkan. Di setiap sudut sekolah, di setiap waktu dan hari, Changmin tidak pernah luput menyaksikan senior-senior tingkat akhirnya menenggelamkan diri dalam buku-buku mereka. Jika ia mendengar mereka mengobrol, yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah soal mata pelajaran yang masih tidak bisa mereka pahami dengan baik. Itu semua membuat Changmin merasa gugup, entah mengapa.

Berbicara mengenai kegugupan, Changmin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di mata Yunho. Meskipun orang itu tidak pernah mengatakannya, dan wajahnya selurus biasanya, namun kedua matanya selalu memberitahunya bahwa ia harap-harap cemas. Di saat-saat seperti itu, yang Changmin bisa lakukan hanyalah memberikan ceramah motivasi kepada Yunho yang pada akhirnya dibalas Yunho dengan dengusan. Itu tidak menghentikan Changmin, bagaimana pun juga. Ia tidak main-main ketika ia menginginkan Yunho untuk berubah.

Satu hari tanpa Yunho terasa bagai surga bagi Changmin. Dua tiga hari, Changmin masih merasa baik. Empat hari, Changmin mulai mencuri-curi perhatian Kyuhyun dan Siwan yang selalu asik bermain _game_ bersama di jam istirahat. Enam hari, terasa ada yang aneh dan....kosong.

Oleh karena itu ia berlari dari kafetaria dan menyeberang ke sisi lain gedung kelas, berharap Yunho tidak lagi menempelkan hidungnya pada buku-buku teks karena ujian tengah semester telah berakhir kemarin. Namun bahkan sebelum ia sempat naik ke lantai empat, ia mendengar beberapa orang menyebut nama Yunho dan kata hukuman dalam satu kalimat. Changmin mendadak berhenti di depan tangga. Tangannya mencengkeram erat daun tangga sebelum memutar arah berlarinya menuju ke lapangan depan sekolah.

Changmin mendorong tubuh beberapa orang untuk dapat berdiri di depan dan melihat Yunho yang berlari dengan susah payah. Changmin menahan napasnya melihat peluh Yunho yang membanjiri seluruh bagian wajahnya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Changmin kepada seseorang di sampingnya.

“Jung Yunho menyontek saat ujian kemarin. Kepala sekolah menghukumnya lari 50 kali putaran.”

Changmin membeku. Yunho terlihat seolah ia tidak bisa melangkah satu langkah lagi, namun orang itu mengangkat kakinya lagi dan lagi, dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Saat Yunho melintas di depannya, Changmin ikut berlari di luar lintasan, membuat orang-orang yang menonton Yunho menyingkir sejenak.

“Ya Jung Yunho!” seru Changmin. “Kau tidak melakukannya, kan?”

Yunho tidak mengindahkannya dan terus saja berlari dengan kecepatan sedang.

“Jung Yunho!”

Changmin berhenti berlari dan membiarkan Yunho melanjutkan hukumannya karena seniornya itu tidak terlihat terlalu kuat untuk berbicara bahkan sepatah kata pun untuknya. Alih-alih, ia mendekat kepada teman satu geng Yunho dan salah satunya langsung membuka mulut bahkan sebelum Changmin sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

“Nilai ujian Matematika dan Bahasa Inggrisnya sempurna. Yunho sudah mengatakan ia tidak menyontek, tapi kepala sekolah tidak memercayainya.”

Changmin melihat ke balik punggungnya sekali lagi dan menyaksikan Yunho yang terlihat semakin lemas di lintasan lari. Dengan kemantapan hati ia meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke kantor guru dan menghadap konselor.

“Yunho tidak melakukannya,” ucap Changmin setelah mendapat permisi dari sang guru.

“Kau lagi,” kata sang konselor. “Mengapa kau membela orang sepertinya?”

“Yunho tidak bersalah. Ia selalu belajar keras. Saya melihatnya sendiri, Pak.”

“Dan bagaimana kau bisa menjamin ia tidak menyontek meskipun ia telah belajar sungguh-sungguh?”

Changmin bungkam.

“Lebih baik ajarkan kepadanya tentang etika. Atau lebih baik lagi, jauhi Yunho karena ia bukan siswa yang baik untuk menjadi temanmu,” ucap guru itu. “Masa depanmu lebih cerah darinya. Aku tidak ingin jumlah pembangkang di sekolah ini bertambah hanya karena mereka salah bergaul.”

“Tapi, Pak –”

“Aku tidak menerima pembelaan apa pun dari siapa pun,” kata konselor dengan tegas. “Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku dan jangan berurusan dengannya lagi. Mengerti?”

Changmin tidak menjawabnya. Dengan gemuruh di dadanya, ia membungkukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

+++

Kabar bahwa Yunho diskors selama seminggu menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh sekolah.

Mendengar teman-temannya menggosipkan Yunho membuat Changmin tidak nyaman. Meskipun demikian, ia suka menyendiri dengan duduk termangu menatap ke luar jendela kelas sambil mendengarkan itu semua. Dengan begitu ia bisa lebih yakin siapa di sini yang mempunyai etika lebih buruk, Yunho atau mereka yang menggunjingnya. Selama ia bersama Yunho, ia tidak pernah sedikit pun mendengar Yunho membicarakan orang lain di balik punggung. Walaupun perbuatannya berbicara lebih keras daripada mulutnya sendiri di kondisi-kondisi tertentu, tetap saja pikirannya tidak sepicik mereka. Terkadang, Changmin berpikir demikian untuk membenarkan segala hal salah yang telah dilakukan Yunho, termasuk berkelahi, membangkang, dan memaksanya untuk menjadi temannya. Terkadang juga, Changmin tersenyum di tengah-tengah lamunannya memikirkan itu.

“Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Menghukumnya tanpa membuktikan apakah Jung Yunho benar atau salah.”

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan tegas setelah mendengar Siwan berbicara demikian kepada Kyuhyun.

“Benar,” ucap Changmin menyela. “Itu tidak adil!”

Ia kemudian berdiri dan memantapkan hati untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Membiarkan Yunho jauh dari sekolah berarti membiarkannya jauh dari masa depannya, dan Changmin tidak bisa melakukan itu.

“Aku akan membuat surat permohonan tertulis untuk kepala sekolah dan menyebarkan petisi yang nantinya akan diserahkan kepada kepala sekolah dan konselor. Kalian ingin membantuku?”

+++

Proses pembuatan petisi yang beratus-ratus lembar banyaknya memakan waktu dua hari. Secara mengejutkan, Kyuhyun dan Siwan membantunya dengan sungguh-sungguh meskipun tidak ada yang memberitahu mereka apakah Yunho bersalah dalam hal ini. Changmin dan kedua sahabatnya itu, dibantu oleh sembilan orang teman Yunho, menyebarkan petisi ke seluruh sekolah mereka dan meminta agar mereka menandatangani petisi-petisi tersebut.

Changmin berjaga di depan kafetaria hari itu dan menghentikan orang-orang yang berjalan menuju ke dalam.

“Perlu bantuan?”

Changmin terpaku melihat Jay bersama kedua temannya berdiri di depannya. Tanpa jawaban dari Changmin pun, Jay mengambil semua lembaran petisi yang Changmin pegang dan membaginya kepada kedua temannya.

“Jangan khawatir. Semua petisi ini akan terisi penuh sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.”

Jay mengedipkan matanya sebelum beranjak. Changmin tersenyum lega mendapati bahwa hingga saat ini pun, Jay masih memedulikan Yunho, tidak peduli berapa lama waktu memisahkan mereka dan tidak peduli bagaimana Yunho bersikap kepadanya.

Entah bagaimana, rasanya seperti ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian besar.

+++

Secepat petisi itu menyebar, secepat itu pula konselor mereka mengetahui rumor bahwa sekelompok siswa berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya. Tentu saja di antara ratusan siswa di SMA itu, terdapat seseorang atau lebih pecundang yang membisikkan berita yang salah di telinga konselor mereka. Alhasil, sekali lagi Changmin masuk ke ruang konseling sebagai pelopor petisi itu dan keluar membawa surat skors tidak peduli seberapa keras teman-temannya membelanya di hadapan guru itu.

Orang tuanya marah besar, seperti dugaan. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Siwan datang ke rumahnya dan menjelaskan segalanya kepada ayah dan ibunya. Pembelaan mereka hanya membebaskan Changmin dari hukuman pingitannya. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak begitu berselera keluar rumah karena misinya untuk membawa Yunho kembali ke sekolah gagal.

“Maaf, Changmin sedang tidak dapat diganggu!”

Changmin mendengar suara gagang telepon yang diletakkan dengan keras setidaknya tiga kali dengan kalimat ayahnya yang diulang-ulang. Ia segera berlari dari dapur menuju tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya, menunggu dering teleponnya yang tersambung dengan telepon di bawah berbunyi lagi.

“Jangan menghubungiku selama tiga hari ke depan,” bisik Changmin dengan keras melalui telepon.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Yunho merespons dari seberang.

“Aku baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa.”

Changmin buru-buru menutup teleponnya, khawatir jika ayahnya mendengarkan dari telepon di lantai bawah.

Hampir satu jam setelahnya, ia mendengar suara aneh dari arah luar sesaat setelah ia membereskan ranjangnya, bersiap untuk tidur meskipun ini jauh lebih awal dari jam tidurnya yang normal. changmin mengintip dari balik tirai dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil membuat suara-suara aneh dengan kedua tangan disejajarkan di depan mulut. Mata Changmin membulat, dan ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan keluar rumahnya diam-diam tanpa membuat suara.

“Apa itu tadi?” tanya Changmin ketika ia menghadap Yunho di luar. “Suara itu.”

“Burung hantu,” jawab Yunho sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

“Kau memang tidak berbakat.”

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ejekan Changmin.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

“Aku kebetulan lewat.”

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya, namun ia tidak memaksa Yunho untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa detik sebelum U-Know keluar melalui gerbang dan menggonggong satu kali di belakang Changmin. Dengan sigap, Yunho melangkah ke depan dan menggendong anjing ‘curian’ mereka di dalam dekapannya.

“Hai, U-Know,” ucap Yunho yang otomatis mendatangkan tawa kecil dari Changmin.

“U-Know sudah pintar sekarang. Aku melatihnya setiap pulang sekolah.” Changmin membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

“Baguslah. Ternyata ia jauh lebih cerdas dari pelatihnya yang masih belum mahir memukulkan pedang kayunya.”

Changmin hendak menginjak kaki Yunho sebagai balasan saat ia melihat kaki kirinya diperban. Lagi. Changmin menahan kakinya di udara dan segera meletakkannya kembali ke tanah.

“Kau tidak baik-baik saja, kan?” Changmin bertanya lirih.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat U-Know di udara dan berbicara dengan anjing itu. Meski itu adalah pemandangan yang manis, itu membuat Changmin ingin menangis, entah karena saking manisnya atau karena Yunho yang tidak ingin mengaku bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja meskipun Changmin yakin orang itu punya banyak sekali masalah yang terpendam di dalam kepalanya.

“Ingin bermain bersamaku sebentar sebelum tidur?”

“Hah?”

“Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ketahuan orang tuamu.”

“Kau gila.”

“Memang.”

Dan Changmin lebih gila lagi karena mengikuti Yunho tanpa syarat.

+++

“Ini, penghargaan karena kau menunjukkan kemajuan.”

Yunho melemparkan sebuah pedang bambu kepada Changmin. Changmin mengamati benda itu dari pangkal ke ujung.

“Ini pedang bambu yang asli!”

“Kau menyukainya?”

Changmin terlalu sibuk mengagumi pedang barunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

“Aku membuatnya sendiri.”

Pernyataan Yunho membuatnya mendongak.

“Benarkah?” tanyanya, kemudian memasang wajah curiga. “Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku, kan?”

Sebelum memutar tubuhnya menuju ke lapangan, Yunho sempat menaikkan satu sudut mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang penuh arti, namun tidak memberitahu Changmin apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

“Ayo! Sebelum tengah malam tiba!” Yunho melemparkan sepasang kaos tangan yang diterima sempurna oleh Changmin. “Pakai itu. Jangan lukai tanganmu lagi.”

Changmin menyusul Yunho dengan berlari. Malam itu, suara benturan pedang bambu mereka menggema di sekitar lapangan kecil itu. Meskipun suasana di sana begitu sunyi dan waktu hampir menjelang tengah malam, tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk berseru-seru dan saling berteriak jika salah satu mengecoh dengan tiba-tiba.

“Tunggu!” kata Changmin sambil terengah. Tenaganya hampir habis bahkan untuk mengangkat pedanganya saja. “Tidakkah kau ingin mengalah?”

“Tidak,” jawab Yunho. “Aku harus membalas kekalahanku waktu itu.”

“Jadi ini maumu?” kata Changmin. “Kau ingin mengalahkanku dan membuatku mengabulkan permintaanmu?”

Yunho tidak menjawabnya dan kembali kepada sikap siaganya. Ia tersenyum dan mengacungkan pedang bambunya dan mencolek dada Changmin dengan benda itu.

“Aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya, tapi karena kau sudah menyebutnya, jadi, kenapa tidak?”

Kakinya mundur satu langkah dan pedangnya diangkat di atas kepalanya. Changmin tidak memedulikan aturan dan mencoba memukul pedang Yunho dengan tiba-tiba.

“Itu curang!”

“Kita tidak pernah bermain sesuai aturan.”

“Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan bermain seperti aku berkelahi di jalanan.”

Yunho mengangkat pedang kayunya tinggi-tinggi sembari berteriak. Mata Changmin membulat menyadari kesalahannya. Ia lupa siapa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

“Tungguuu!”

Changmin berseru dan kabur dari hadapan Yunho. Yunho mengejarnya masih dengan pedang terangkat di atas kepala. Mereka berlari berputar-putar di lapangan tanpa peduli betapa konyolnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, hingga Changmin benar-benar kehabisan energinya dan Yunho menangkapnya dari belakang.

“Apa yang kaulakukan, huh? Aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk berlari seperti pengecut saat menghadapi musuh.” Yunho dengan kasualnya melingkarkan satu lengannya di leher Changmin dan mendorong-dorongnya hingga kepala Changmin berada di dada Yunho. Changmin mngeluarkan suara tercekik.

“Dasar barbar!” ucap Changmin di sela-sela siksaannya.

Yunho menekannya lebih keras dan Changmin berteriak-teriak kesakitan yang mengakibatkan Yunho melonggarkan cekikannya. Sekali kepala Changmin terbebas, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu dan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama kepada Yunho. Yunho yang tidak siap dengan itu hampir terjerembap ke tanah dengan wajahnya jika Changmin tidak melingkarkan lengannya dengan kuat di sekitar lehernya. Mereka bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum Yunho mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi dan melakukan serangan balasan. Ia mendorong dada Changmin hingga Changmin terjatuh di kotak pasir yang kini hanya berada satu meter di belakang Changmin. Yunho menyergapnya dari atas dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka berguling-guling di atas pasir saling mempertahankan diri masing-masing. Perkelahian yang terasa satu abad itu akhirnya berhenti setelah Yunho tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Alih-alih berdiri, Yunho telentang di tempatnya. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama satu menit sebelum mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Jadi, aku menang.”

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari wajah Changmin.

“Bagaimana bisa?” tanyanya tidak terima.

“Kau berhenti duluan.”

Yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah suara napas Yunho yang masih terengah. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, memastikan bahwa Yunho masih bersamanya. Mata Yunho terpaku pada langit malam di atas mereka. Changmin mengembalikan posisi kepalanya dan menatap ke arah langit yang sama.

“Ada bintang jatuh di sana.” Jari Yunho menunjuk bintang jauh di sisi kanan langit.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mengikuti objek yang ditunjukkan jari telunjuk Yunho.

“Buat permintaan!”

Changmin bersikap tenang dan memejamkan matanya. Yunho menatapnya sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kekanak-kanakan,” ucapnya dengan volume pelan. Namun kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit.

Matanya terbuka saat ia mendengar Changmin terkekeh di sampingnya.

“Kekanak-kanakan.” Changmin menirukan gaya berbicara Yunho sebelumnya. “Tapi kau tetap membuat permintaan, kan?”

“Siapa bilang? Aku hanya memejamkan mataku.”

“Apa permintaanmu?”

“Aku bilang aku hanya memejamkan mataku.”

Changmin meliriknya tidak percaya. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri sambil mengulurkan satu lengannya. Changmin mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap lengan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum menyerahkan tangannya di genggaman Yunho. Yunho menariknya ke atas dengan mudah.

“Waktunya untuk mengembalikanmu.”

Mata Changmin bergeming pada Yunho sejenak. Ia lalu menunduk sebelum senyumnya mengembang terlalu lebar mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan bersama malam-malam seperti ini.

“Lihat apa yang kaulakukan terhadap piyamaku.” Changmin membersihkan serbuk-serbuk tanah yang menempel di pakaiannya. “Aku harap ayah ibuku tidak terbangun atau hukumanku akan ditambah lagi. Lebih parahnya, mereka akan membunuhku.”

“Siapa yang akan membunuhmu, akan berhadapan denganku,” kata Yunho.

Changmin hampir mematahkan lehernya ketika ia terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yunho terlalu cepat dan tegas.

“Jika kau mati, siapa yang akan melayaniku lagi jika kakiku tidak bisa digunakan?”

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya sebelum berjalan ke lapangan dan memungut kedua pedang bambu yang mereka lemparkan begitu saja di sana.

“Ayo.”

Mereka berjalan dengan santai meski beberapa menit lagi sudah memasuki hari yang baru. Changmin tidak lagi peduli jika hukumannya bertambah. Yunho akan mengunjunginya setiap malam bagaimana pun. Dan jika orang itu tidak setuju, ia akan memaksanya, sebagai tebusan kesalahannya karena ia yang mencuri jam tidur Changmin hanya untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi. Hal konyol yang tidak pernah ia lakukan bahkan dengan kedua sahabatnya sendiri. Hal konyol, yang sebenarnya membuat Changmin bahagia, bahkan saat ia hanya memikirkannya saja.

“Kau tidak harus melakukan itu,” ucap Yunho tepat sebelum Changmin mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Yunho di depan gerbang rumahnya.

“Melakukan apa?”

“Aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri.”

Changmin memandang Yunho dengan tatapan simpatik sekaligus kesal.

“Kau tidak mengatasi masalahmu. Kau hanya diam dan tidak membela dirimu. Jika kau benar, lakukan sesuatu! Kau tidak terlihat seperti Yunho yang biasanya.”

Yunho mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku dan terkekeh pelan.

“Tapi kau yang memintaku untuk berubah seperti dulu?”

Changmin sedikit terkesiap dengan jawaban Yunho. Bukan karena ia memakan kata-katanya sendiri, namun karena Yunho mengakui dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa ia berubah untuk Changmin, bukan untuk Yoona atau siapa pun.

Yunho memegang sebelah bahu Changmin tiba-tiba.

“Terima kasih sudah memercayaiku,” kata Yunho sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

+++

Pengumuman nilai ujian tengah semester keluar hari ini untuk semua siswa semua tingkat. Sebagai motivasi siswa kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menjalani ujian kelulusan, kepala sekolah mengumpulkan seluruh siswa SMA mereka di lapangan dan memberikan penghargaan bagi siswa kelas tiga yang mendapatkan peringkat sepuluh besar.

Upacara itu sangat sangat terdengar membosankan dari awal hingga tiga perempat acara. Bahkan saat kepala sekolah mereka meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk siswa kelas tiga, hanya sedikit yang tergugah, dan dari jumlah yang sedikit itu adalah mereka yang berdiri di dekat pengeras suara. Hingga penghujung acara tiba dan semua siswa kelas tiga mulai memberikan atensi mereka kepada kepala sekolah.

“Pada kesempatan kali ini, akan diumumkan peringkat siswa kelas tiga dari hasil ujian tengah semester minggu lalu. Bagi siswa yang dipanggil namanya, harap maju ke depan untuk menerima penghargaan dari kami.”

Satu per satu siswa mulai dipanggil. Tentu saja, Changmin tidak heran ketika nama Jay dipanggil dalam jajaran tiga besar. Dan nama-nama selain senior favoritnya itu, Changmin sering sekali mendengar mereka disebut-sebut sebagai pemenang olimpiade mewakili sekolah mereka. Ia hanya tidak menyangka ketika salah satu teman Yunho dipanggil di urutan nomor delapan. Apalagi ketika kepala sekolah mereka hampir membacakan nama di urutan nomor 10, jantung Changmin berdetak kencang tanpa sebab.

“Peringkat sepuluh, Jung–” Changmin menahan napasnya. Kepala Sekolah berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan untuk membacakan nama yang sudah terlanjur terucap dari mulutnya. “Maaf,” lanjut kepala sekolah setelah berdehem. “karena kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh siswa ini, maka peringkat sepuluh terpaksa dihapuskan. Selamat kepada sembilan siswa yang lain.”

Pada awalnya tidak ada yang bersuara, hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara-suara protes dari arah barisan kelas tiga paling ujung. Changmin memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan melihat anggota geng Yunho beserta teman satu kelasnya, bahkan beberapa orang dari kelas lain, berseru-seru tidak terima kepada kepala sekolah.

“Yunho tidak menyontek!”

“Ini tidak adil!”

“Payah!”

Changmin mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari mengamati situasi. Semua barisan kelas tiga bersuara layaknya massa yang melakukan demo, sedangkan semua siswa di barisan kelas satu dan dua hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam.

Kecuali Changmin.

“Pencabutan ini merupakan peringatan dan pembelajaran untuk kalian semua, bahwa perbuatan menyontek saat ujian tidak akan ditoleransi sebagus apa pun nilai atau peringkat kalian. Ini adalah hukuman sosial terendah yang akan kami berikan. Jika lain kali kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali, pihak sekolah akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat untuk menimbulkan efek jera. Peringatan ini ditujukan untuk seluruh siswa SMA ini, terutama untuk siswa kelas tiga yang bernama Jung Yunho! Peraturan sekolah harus ditaati. Siapa yang melanggar, akan terkena sanksi saat itu juga!”

Cara sang kepala sekolah mengucapkan nama Yunho, Changmin sangat tidak menyukainya. Terlebih lagi ia mempermalukan Yunho dihadapan semua siswa tanpa terkecuali. Changmin geram, apalagi setelah mendengar seruan siswa kelas tiga yang tidak digubris oleh kepala sekolah.

“Wow, menarik,” ucap Siwan di sampingnya. “Aku ingin tahu – hey, hey, Changmin! Mau ke mana?”

Changmin berjalan menuju ke depan podium. Ia mulai mengendurkan ikat pinggangnya dan menarik celananya beberapa senti ke atas hingga ujung celananya menggantung jauh di atas mata kaki. Tidak lupa ia mengendurkan dasi dan melepas pin dari kemejanya dan melepas jas upacaranya untuk diikatkan di pinggang dengan serampangan.

“Lapor!” seru Changmin sebelum kepala sekolah sempat menurunkan kaki dari podium. “Saya, Shim Changmin, melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan mengenakan atribut sekolah tidak sesuai aturan!”

Kepala sekolah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati penampilan Changmin yang disengaja menyalahi aturan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, namun tetap menjaga wibawanya di depan semua orang.

“Ini bukan waktunya untuk melaporkan hal seperti ini,” respons kepala sekolah dengan nada meremehkan. “Aku akan menghukummu nanti.”

“Pelanggaran yang sudah jelas terlihat di depan mata Bapak seperti ini, Bapak mengabaikannya. Hal yang tidak pasti seperti asumsi Bapak sendiri tentang Yunho yang menyontek, langsung dihukum lari keliling lapangan 50 kali?”

Suara ribut di belakang Changmin bukan lagi bisik-bisik. Changmin dapat mendengar beberapa suara yang setuju dengannya, termasuk suara Kyuhyun dan Siwan yang kemungkinan besar ikut membelanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

“Jika Bapak ingin mematuhi aturan sekolah, hukum saya sekarang juga!”

Kepala sekolah mulai terlihat tidak fokus saat semua mata di depannya menatapnya dan menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

“Hukum saya juga.”

Changmin melihat Jay di barisan para siswa yang mendapatkan peringkat. Jay keluar dari barisan untuk kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

“Saya menyontek saat ulangan beberapa minggu lalu,” aku Jay. “Hukum saya sesuai peraturan.”

Mulut Changmin terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, namun saat Jay memberikan sebuah senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia berada di pihaknya, Changmin menutup kembali mulutnya.

“Hukum saya juga!” suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari barisan belakang. “Saya membawa _PSP_ dan memainkannya saat pelajaran Sejarah berlangsung!”

“Aku melepas ikat pinggangku!” Siwan mengibarkan ikat pinggangnya di atas kepala.

“Park Jaewon sonsaengnim tertidur di kelas saat menunggu kami mengerjakan ujian!”

Suara tawa terdengar di barisan para siswa. Setelah itu, beberapa orang dari kelas tiga mengakui kesalahan mereka dengan keras di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Meskipun Changmin tahu beberapa hanya mengarang dan melebih-lebihkan pengakuan mereka, tetap saja, ia merasa berterima kasih. Karena setidaknya, ia tidak sendirian dalam membela Yunho. Yang berarti bahwa, mereka percaya Yunho tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

“Cukup!” seru kepala sekolah. “Apa kalian sadar apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?” Kepala sekolah melihat Jay dengan serius. “Dan kau Jay, jangan berbohong hanya demi anak nakal itu. Kau adalah salah satu kandidat yang akan masuk ke Seouldae!”

“Hanya karena aku peringkat tiga besar bukan berarti aku tidak pernah menyontek.” Jay menanggapi dengan sama seriusnya.

Kepala sekolah hendak membalasnya, namun terdengar suara deham dari arah barisan para guru yang membuatnya tutup mulut. Setelah ia memandang Changmin dan Jay secara bergantian yang masih berdiri di depannya tanpa keraguan, kepala sekolah mulai melemaskan ekspresi di wajahnya dan segera turun dari podium. Semua siswa di belakang mereka berseru-seru dengan bangga. Changmin mendesah lega. Dan saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya, Jay sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu dengan senyuman paling cerah yang pernah Changmin lihat.

+++

“Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun untukku,” ucap Yunho.

Changmin mendorong pedang bambu Yunho dengan pedangnya hingga Yunho mundur satu meter. Kini, bertanding kendo menjadi seperti tradisi bagi mereka setelah hari yang panjang di sekolah.

“Itu bukanlah kalimat yang ingin kudengar,” balas Changmin.

Yunho mengangkat pedangnya dan menyebabkan Changmin terjerembap ke depan dan pedangnya teracung ke tanah. Baru saja ia akan mengangkat lagi pedangnya, pedang Yunho sudah memukul miliknya dan terbang begitu saja dua meter di sampingnya. Changmin mundur ketika Yunho merangsek ke depan dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke kepalanya. Dengan pasrah, ia hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengan dan menutup matanya. Satu detik kemudian ia mendengar suara benturan dua pedang kayu.

“Tidak semudah itu,” kata seseorang.

Changmin membuka matanya satu per satu dan menurunkan lengannya. Jay berdiri di depannya, dengan tongkat bisbol yang menahan pedang bambu Yunho yang beberapa saat lalu mengancam kepalanya.

“Hyung?”

Jay melongok ke belakang bahunya dan tersenyum kepada Changmin.

“Lain kali jika Yunho berusaha membunuhmu, katakan padaku,” ucap Jay. “Aku akan membunuhnya untukmu.”

Belum sempat Changmin mencerna perkataan Jay, Yunho berteriak dan menyerang kembali dengan pedang bambunya. Jay mengelak dengan lincah dan menggiring Yunho menjauh darinya. Changmin hanya dapat menonton mereka tanpa berkedip. Yunho boleh jadi mafia sekolah yang mempunyai keahlian bela diri mumpuni dan hobi berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain, namun Jay bukanlah seseorang yang patut diremehkan. Keahliannya bukanlah menyerang seperti Yunho, namun ia mempertahankan dirinya dengan sangat baik tanpa harus mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya kesana kemari. Jay hanya butuh mengelak dan menyiagakan senjatanya di depan dadanya sepanjang sepuluh menit dan Yunho sudah terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan dari jarak cukup jauh, Changmin dapat mendengar deruan napas Yunho yang memburu dan pijakan kaki kirinya yang mulai goyah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan mendekat untuk memeriksa.

“Berhenti,” pinta Changmin.

Yunho menengok ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Jay melakukan serangan pertamanya dan berhasil memisahkan Yunho dari pedangnya dengan sangat mudah. Yunho membeku saat tongkat bisbol Jay menyentuh ringan perutnya. Saat itu pula, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

“Di sini ternyata,” ucap Yoona saat sudah menghadap mereka bertiga.

Jay mendesah dan tersenyum. “Aku sudah bilang padamu tidak usah menungguku.”

“Aku tidak menunggumu,” ucap Yoona. “Aku menunggu Yunho sunbae.”

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya baru saja. Jay tertawa saat Yoona mengulurkan satu-satunya botol minuman yang ia bawa kepada Yunho.

“Ini,” kata gadis itu kepada Yunho. “Sekali-kali _mengalah_ tidak masalah.”

Yunho masih bergeming selama lima detik kemudian sebelum menerima botol minuman dari Yoona. Changmin cepat-cepat mengarahkan matanya ke Jay ketika Yunho melihatnya.

“Baiklah,” kata Jay. “Kau tidak perlu menangisi kekalahanmu sendirian sekarang. Changmin, kita pulang bersama-sama.”

Sesaat, Changmin pikir Yunho akan marah mendengar kata-kata Jay, namun orang itu hanya membisu dan menatap botol minuman yang ia pegang. Changmin pikir mungkin ia masih tidak percaya Yoona pada akhirnya memilihnya daripada Jay.

“Ok,” jawab Changmin. Ia tersenyum ragu dan mengikuti langkah Jay.

Dan, sebelum ia menuruni tangga, ia mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengintip Yunho di belakangnya, yang menatapnya satu detik saja sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yoona yang mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

+++

Changmin berdiri di depan rumahnya, menunggu Jay.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yoona mengusulkan untuk mengadakan kemping satu malam di hari ketiga libur Chuseok bersama Yunho, Jay, dan dirinya beserta kedua teman Yoona yang lain. Sebenarnya Changmin enggan berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan semacam itu, namun Jay setuju dan memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya untuk merayakan kembalinya Yunho sebagai temannya, meskipun sikap mereka masih sedikit hati-hati antara satu sama lain. Karena Changmin benar-benar berterima kasih untuk itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut. Terlebih lagi, Yunho tidak menolak ajakan itu.

Suara klakson mobil Jay membuat Changmin mendesah lega. Jay membantunya mengangkat ranselnya yang super besar ke dalam bagasi dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dua orang teman Yoona, Hyoyeon dan Luna, menyapanya dari kursi belakang.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau pasti kedinginan,” ucap Jay.

Changmin menggeleng. “Tidak masalah,” jawabnya sambil melongok ke belakang. “Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan yang lain?”

“Yunho dan Yoona maksudmu? Mereka berdua berangkat bersama.”

“Oh.” Changmin menarik sabuk pengamannya terlalu kencang.

“Mereka pasti akan menyusul. Kita berangkat sekarang, ok?”

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Selama bermenit-menit Changmin hanya termenung sembari mendengarkan ketiga orang yang lain mengobrol ringan dan bercanda selama perjalanan. Beruntung, Jay memiliki selera humor yang tinggi dan berhasil membuatnya terlibat dalam percakapan mereka. Setidaknya itu menghilangkan keresahan Changmin selama beberapa saat, hingga mereka berhenti di lampu merah, dan melihat Yunho dan Yoona, berdua mengendarai motor _sport_ milik Yunho. Tawa kecil Changmin berhenti ketika mengamati mereka dari balik kaca mobil. Yoona melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Yunho dengan erat, dan kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Yunho dengan nyamannya. Kepala Yunho bergerak ke arahnya, namun Jay mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Changmin harus mengalihkan perhatian.

“Sabukmu tidak terpasang dengan benar.” Jay membetulkan sabuk pengaman di dadanya dan memasangnya kembali dengan benar.

“Ah, terima kasih, _Hyung_.”

Changmin kembali melihat Yunho bertepatan dengan Yunho yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menarik gas satu detik kemudian ketika lampu hijau menyala.

“Itu mereka berdua,” kata Jay sedikit terlambat menyadari.

Kedua teman Yoona di belakang mengeluarkan suara-suara girang dan melemparkan komentar-komentar manis untuk Yunho dan Yoona yang membuat Changmin terpaksa mengenakan _earphone_-nya sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka.

Saat mereka berempat mencapai lokasi, Yunho dan Yoona sudah menunggu mereka. Jay dan Changmin mengangkut semua barang bawaan mereka keluar, sedangkan Yunho mendirikan tenda untuk para gadis. Siang itu mereka habiskan untuk memasang dan mempersiapkan semua keperluan yang akan digunakan. Dan sore harinya, mereka berkumpul membentuk formasi melingkar. Setelah melalui paksaan Jay yang bertubi-tubi, akhirnya mereka semua memiliki kesempatan langka untuk mendengar Yunho bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Changmin tidak henti-hentinya melebarkan kedua mata dan telinganya karena ia masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa bakat terpendam Yunho selama ini adalah menyanyi. Atas usul Hyoyeon, akhirnya mereka bermain _truth or dare_ menggunakan botol untuk menghabiskan sisa sore itu.

Hyoyeon meletakkan botol di tengah-tengah lingkaran dan memutarnya untuk pertama kali.

“Jay sunbae!” seru Hyoyeon saat ujung botol berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah Jay. Jay hanya tersenyum simpul dan menunggu teman Yoona bertanya kepadanya. “Apakah _Sunbae_ sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang?”

“Ya,” jawab Jay tanpa ragu.

“Apakah orang itu berada di sini sekarang?”

Jay diam sebentar. Matanya berkeliling dan pada akhirnya berhenti kepada Yoona.

“Kau hanya boleh menanyakan satu pertanyaan!” seru Luna kepada Hyoyeon.

Dan saat itu, kepala Jay menoleh kepada Changmin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, tersenyum untuknya, sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk memutar botol. Kali ini, Jay mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada Yunho.

“Apakah orang yang kausukai berada di antara kita sekarang?” tanya Jay tanpa basa-basi.

Yunho tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun, matanya hanya tertuju kepada Jay, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengalah hanya untuk pertanyaan semacam itu.

“Ya,” jawab Yunho.

Hyeoyeon dan Luna berseru kecil menanggapinya. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika Yunho menjawab tidak karena siapa di antara mereka yang tidak tahu Yunho menyukai Yoona? Bahkan Yoona sendiri tersenyum malu setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho.

Yunho yang tidak ingin berkomentar lebih lanjut mengulurkan tangan dan memutar botol. Changmin tenggelam dalam sorakan para gadis saat botol itu berhenti berputar dan menunjuk ke arahnya. Atau mungkin Yoona. Ia tidak memperhatikan lebih seksama karena Yunho , yang duduk di seberangnya, sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu.

“Shim Changmin,” ucap Yunho. Semua mata terfokus kepadanya sekarang. “Apakah kau menyukai seseorang yang ada di sini?”

Changmin membuka mulutnya, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Alih-alih, ia membalas tatapan Yunho yang menantangnya untuk segera menjawab. Hyeoyeon dan Luna mulai mendesaknya hingga ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jay dan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman simpul darinya. Yoona menatapnya penasaran.

Jay menunjuk Yunho sekilas untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. “Ganti pertanyaanmu. Kenapa semua menanyakan hal yang sama?” katanya dengan santai.

Luna berseru dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk memeriksa ujung botol dan jarinya menggambar garis lurus di udara mengikuti arah ujung botol yang akhirnya lebih condong ke arah Yoona.

“Botolnya menunjuk Yoona!” kata Luna. Changmin melihat botol itu lagi dan mendesah lega karena ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. “Bertanyalah kepada Yoona, _Sunbae_.”

Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Yoona. Yoona melemparkan senyum kecil kepada Yunho, tanda bahwa ia sudah siap menerima pertanyaan darinya. Changmin melihat mereka secara bergantian dan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya ketika Yunho membuka mulut.

“Apakah kau pernah mengirimkan surat berantai yang kautemukan di tempat sampah?”

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka semua tertawa. Kecuali Changmin, Yunho, dan Yoona. Changmin mematung selama tiga detik sebelum ia benar-benar memutuskan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang Yunho coba katakan melalui pertanyaannya itu.

Yoona yang sedikit terkejut selama beberapa saat akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama yang lain.

+++

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

Changmin menatap ke danau di bawahnya. Setelah makan malam, ia dan Yunho akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk duduk di tepi danau dan mengobrol berdua saja, melanjutkan rasa penasaran Changmin yang sudah berada di ujung kepalanya dan mendesak ingin mendapatkan klarifikasi dari Yunho.

“Kau menyepelekan kemampuanku untuk memata-matai seseorang,” jawab Yunho.

Changmin meliriknya.

“Kau menguntit Yoona?”

“Bukan menguntit. Memata-matai.”

“Itu sama saja!” Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ketertarikan Yunho terhadap Yoona sudah memasuki level yang meresahkan, sama seperti obsesinya kepada Jay. Dulu.

“Yang penting, aku melihatnya mengambil surat itu dari tempat sampah. Dan saat aku bertemu dengannya ketika pergi makan bersama denganmu waktu itu Yoona berkata, “_Sunbae keren sekali saat menolong Shim Changmin_,” yang berarti bahwa ia tahu bukan aku yang melakukannya meskipun aku tidak pernah memberitahunya aku hanya berpura-pura melakukannya.”

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk-angguk, dan mendengus kesal setelah memikirkannya.

“Kenapa tidak menulis sendiri saja jika ia benar-benar tidak suka pada konselor?”

“Pak Tua itu tahu bagaimana tulisan tangan Yoona.”

“Dan setelah mengirimkan surat yang kutulis dia berbohong bahwa surat itu dikirim olehku?” Changmin berdecak. “Aku pikir Yoona orang yang sempurna.”

Changmin memutar wajahnya menghadap Yunho setelah sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

“Ah,maaf,” ucapnya. “Dia sempurna....untukmu.”

Yunho terlihat tidak mempermasalahkannya dan tetap menunjukkan wajah netralnya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Changmin menghela napas perlahan. Mengetahui Yoona tidaklah sebaik bayangannya ternyata tidaklah membuatnya lebih baik. Bagaimana pun, Yunho akan tetap memandang gadis itu sesempurna ia memandangnya selama ini, dan Changmin mengerti itu. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah, ia merasa kecewa ketika menyadari semuanya. Dan setiap waktu, ia merasa ada yang salah dengannya.

“Aku melihat bintang jatuh lagi.” Yunho mengangkat wajahnya ke langit.

Changmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan segera mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho.

“Cepat buat permintaan!”

Tanpa pura-pura menolak seperti pertama kali mereka melihat bintang jatuh malam itu, Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya, dan kali ini, ia menekankan satu per satu kata dalam doanya dengan serius, berharap tidak ada satu intensi pun yang terlewatkan dan tak terkabulkan.

“Aku melihat bintang jatuh dua kali, dan mengucapkan permintaan yang sama dua kali. Apakah itu memperbanyak kemungkinan keinginanku akan terkabul?” tanya Changmin dengan polos. Yunho tertawa tanpa suara.

“Eh, aku masih penasaran, apa permintaanmu?” lanjut Changmin.

Yunho berdecak keras. “Kalau aku mengatakannya, doaku tidak akan terkabul.”

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Aku pernah dengar,” ucap Yunho. Changmin menolehkan wajahnya. “jika dua orang kekasih melihat bintang jatuh bersama-sama, mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.”

Wajah cemberut Changmin berangsur-angsur netral. Ia memperhatikan Yunho selama beberapa saat sebelum mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Kau berharap melihat bintang jatuh bersama Yoona?” tanyanya tanpa berpikir.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebelahnya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa Yunho yang hanya memandang ke depan tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia akan membalas pertanyaan Changmin.

“Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin masuk ke universitas mana setelah ini?” lanjut Changmin memecahkan keheningan yang terlalu lama terjadi.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Yunho menjawab, “Seouldae.”

Dulu mungkin Changmin akan menertawai Yunho jika menjawab demikian. Siapa yang akan percaya berandalan sepertinya mempunyai mimpi untuk masuk ke universitas terbaik di Seoul? Namun setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Yunho bukanlah seseorang yang patut untuk diremehkan dalam segala hal, Changmin tersenyum dengan puas atas jawabannya.

“Kau akan bertemu dengan Jay Hyung lagi di sana,” kata Changmin sambil tersenyum.

“Dan kita akan berpisah sebentar lagi.”

Senyum Changmin pudar dalam hitungan detik.

“Ya. Akhirnya...” balas Changmin.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengatakannya dengan sebuah perasaan lega, atau nada candaan yang seharusnya mengiringi kalimat-kalimat mereka seperti biasanya.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Yunho. “Apa universitas impianmu?”

“Sebenarnya aku ingin ke Seouldae, tapi kau akan ada di sana untuk menggangguku lagi, jadi aku harus mulai memikirkan universitas lain. Sepertinya.”

“Tapi Jay akan ada di sana,” balas Yunho mengingatkan.

Changmin diam sebelum melihat Yunho yang mendongakkan wajahnya. Semua cahaya bintang-bintang di langit seolah terpantul di matanya. Dan mendadak semuanya terasa seperti imajinasinya belaka. Semua pertemuan itu dan momen-momen yang telah lalu. Bahkan orang yang memenuhi kedua matanya saat ini.

“Jung Yunho,” panggilnya pelan.

“Hm?”

“Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku.”

Sesaat Changmin pikir Yunho akan mengelak karena keningnya sudah berkerut, namun orang itu tidak melakukannya.

“Apa?” tanyanya.

“Ketika kau pergi ke universitas nanti, tetaplah menjadi Jung Yunho yang seperti ini. Teruslah belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar kau bisa lulus tepat waktu dan memuaskan. Jangan _pernah_ berkelahi lagi. Dan juga... jangan membuat orang yang peduli padamu khawatir.”

Yunho melepaskan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap lurus ke danau. Changmin ingin melihat reaksinya, namun yang sanggup ia lakukan hanyalah menelan rasa sendu yang terasa di tenggorokannya dan sama-sama memandang ke arah danau. Ia tidak bermaksud membubuhkan sentimen di dalam kalimatnya, tetapi suaranya memiliki jalan pikirannya sendiri. Yunho tidak membalasnya langsung sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara samar-samar Yoona, Hyoyeon, dan Luna yang tertawa lepas, mungkin akibat mendengarkan lelucon Jay.

“Ok,” jawab Yunho tiba-tiba. “Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku.” Changmin menatap Yunho. “Jika kita berpisah jauh nanti, aku ingin kau...”

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Changmin. Changmin harus mencondongkan kepalanya ke belakang.

“....bisa memegang pedang dengan benar.”

Changmin mendengus dan menjentikkan jari-jarinya di kening Yunho. Yunho mendesis sambil memegangi keningnya. Walau ingin membalas, Yunho lebih memilih untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan terdiam.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” lanjut Changmin. “suaramu bagus juga. Aku kira tanganmu hanya bisa digunakan untuk memukul orang, ternyata bisa memainkan gitar juga.”

“Jangan meremehkanku,” balas Yunho. “Aku bisa membuat lagu sekarang juga jika aku mau.”

“Aku meragukannya.”

“Tunggu saja. Aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu.”

“Tidak percaya.”

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Yunho. Yunho meraih rambut Changmin dan mengacak-acaknya sebagai balasan. Mereka tertawa bersama, memandang satu sama lain, dan menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas di malam itu. Bagi Changmin, saat seperti itu adalah saat terbaik yang pernah ia habiskan bersama Yunho. Ia tahu, bahwa selain mulut besar dan kelakuannya yang kasar dan main-main, Jung Yunho memiliki hati yang baik dan lembut dengan caranya sendiri.

Changmin tidak pernah berpikir surat berantai membawanya kepada keberuntungan, namun pada akhirnya, ia menemukan keberuntungannya. Tepat di sampingnya.

+++

Hampir dua minggu ini Changmin merasa sangat bosan. Buku dan _game_ tidak lagi membuatnya puas saat ia berada di sekolah maupun di rumah. Tidak saat semua siswa tingkat akhir sibuk menunaikan kewajiban mereka sebagai siswa yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan _Suneung_. Atau jika dikatakan lebih jujur dan spesifik lagi, Changmin bosan karena Jung Yunho tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengganggunya bahkan satu detik saja.

Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, Yunho sedang belajar bersama teman-temannya, dan Changmin terlalu bangga padanya untuk menyela mereka sebentar saja. Alhasil, ia hanya berdiri di balik dinding kelas Yunho sambil bersandar menunggu hingga sepuluh menit yang sia-sia karena Yunho hampir atau bahkan tidak pernah keluar kelas, terutama ketika Changmin terlalu bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yunho. Ia berhenti mengunjungi kelasnya setelah itu, dan mencoba sebanyak mungkin menyibukkan diri dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwan.

Beberapa hari sebelum ujian, Changmin memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho di kelasnya saat istirahat karena itulah satu-satunya waktu baginya dapat melihat Yunho. Akan tetapi, Changmin mendapat kabar dari teman sekelas Yunho bahwa orang itu tidak masuk sekolah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan hingga saat ujian _Suneung_ tiba pun, ia tidak melihat batang hidung Yunho. Changmin sudah mencoba menghubungi Yunho berkali-kali, tetapi orang itu tidak pernah mengaktifkan ponselnya, bahkan sejak berhari-hari jauh sebelum ini.

“Aku melihat Yunho Sunbae baru saja,” kata Siwan.

Changmin meletakkan bukunya perlahan-lahan. Bahunya menegak.

“Di mana?” tanya Changmin pelan.

“Ruang kepala sekolah.”

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Changmin berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang ia usahakan tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Desiran di dadanya berangsur-angsur memuncak semakin ia mendekat ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan ia tidak menghela napas panjang saat melihat punggung Yunho di sana, sedang menghadap kepala sekolah. Dari cara raut wajah sang kepala sekolah, Changmin tahu mereka tidak sedang membicarakan hal sepele, seperti terlambat masuk sekolah misalnya. Tidak mengikuti _Suneung_ bisa berarti banyak hal, namun bagi Changmin, itu hanya berarti satu hal untuk Yunho, dan ia tidak akan memaafkan orang itu dengan mudah karena menghancurkan masa depannya sendiri setelah perjuangan keras yang telah ia lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Changmin berdiri di balik dinding dan memunggungi mereka. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak gelisah sehingga ia harus bersandar dan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Rasanya seperti menunggu hasil ujian akhirnya keluar di tahun terakhirnya.

“Yunho!” seru Changmin mengikuti Yunho yang ternyata telah berjalan cepat melewatinya tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia menghadangnya hingga Yunho berhenti berjalan.

“Apa yang terjadi denganmu?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Kau tidak mengikuti _Suneung_!” hardik Changmin.

“Lalu?”

Changmin membuka mulutnya heran. Ia ingin marah, namun melihat Yunho yang tak acuh membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata dalam sekejap.

“Kenapa kau melakukannya?”

Yunho hanya diam saja dan tidak ingin menatap Changmin. Sebenarnya, tidak sekali pun Yunho menatap matanya sejak Changmin memanggil namanya.

“Dan wajahmu,” lanjut Changmin sembari memeriksa seluruh bagian wajah Yunho yang terlihat memar. “Kau berkelahi lagi?”

Akhirnya Yunho meliriknya, dengan cara yang Changmin sama sekali tidak suka.

“Mereka memintaku untuk berkelahi,” Yunho menekankan setiap kata. “jadi aku berkelahi dengan mereka.”

Changmin menghela napasnya dengan berat dan mencoba untuk tidak berteriak kepada Yunho. Karena pada intinya, ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati pada titik ini.

“Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi,” balas Changmin.

“Itu masalahmu, bukan masalahku,” ucap Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

“Kenapa kau seperti ini?”

“Apa aku perlu alasan?”

Changmin terpaku. Setelah semuanya, ternyata dirinya tidak akan pernah menjadi alasan bagi Yunho untuk berubah. Bahkan selama ini, mungkin Yunho hanya berpura-pura berubah dan berbohong kepadanya. Entah untuk apa.

“Baiklah.” Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, kecewa. “Aku tidak ingin bicara kepadamu lagi.”

Kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan Yunho. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam kepada seseorang yang _seharusnya_ sejak awal tidak boleh ia andalkan. Sama sekali.

+++

“Changmin?”

Jay melongokkan kepalanya khawatir. Changmin berjalan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya semenjak mereka bergegas dari kafetaria.

“Ya?”

“Perhatikan langkahmu.”

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke depannya dan memeriksa di mana ia sekarang. Pada saat itulah, ia melihat Jung Yunho, berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan konsisten tanpa ragu-ragu sekalipun orang itu sempat melihat Changmin. Sepersekian detik saja.

Changmin berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihatnya, namun Yunho selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Terlebih di saat Yunho sama sekali tidak membalas pandangannya dan lewat begitu saja di depannya sebelum berbelok ke lorong yang berbeda. Changmin memelankan langkahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak berkecil hati.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Jay kepada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

Jay tidak memaksanya untuk berbicara meskipun pandangannya sedikit lebih lama dari sewajarnya. Saat Jay tidak lagi memerhatikannya, Changmin meremas kemeja putihnya di bagian dada. Saat ia berkata baik-baik saja, ia menyadari ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tahu hingga lama setelah itu, ketika ia mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa ia tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya, bukan berarti ia membencinya. Melainkan, ia peduli kepada Yunho. Sangat, sangat memedulikannya.

“Terima kasih sudah menemaniku,” ucap Jay saat mereka berdiri di depan kelas Changmin. Jay masih berdiri di sana meskipun Changmin ingin segera masuk. “Hari Minggu besok, apakah kau ada acara?”

Changmin membuka mulutnya tanpa pikir panjang. “Tidak ada.”

Jay tersenyum. “Kalau begitu Minggu malam, jangan lupa. _Senior gathering_.”

“Huh?” Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan polos, lalu kemudian menyadari. “Hyung!”

+++

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu dan Changmin baru saja menginjakkan kaki di depan area rumahnya saat ia melihat sebuah sepeda terparkir sendirian tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia memutar kepalanya ke segala arah berharap menemukan seseorang yang berpotensi besar telah meletakkan sepedanya di sembarang tempat.

“_Surprise!_”

Changmin terkejut saat dua orang yang ia kenal meloncat dari balik dinding samping dengan suara yang keras.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan…” Changmin menunjuk satu per satu teman Yunho secara bergantian. “…di rumahku?”

“Itu,” kata salah satu di antara mereka sambil menunjuk sepeda tadi. “milikmu.”

“Bukan.”

“Itu milikmu!”

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

“Yunho sedang sibuk. Dia menyuruh kami untuk mengantar ini untukmu. Dan lebih baik kau tidak menolaknya karena nyawa kami yang menjadi taruhannya.” Teman Yunho berkedip kepadanya.

“Terima kasihnya besok saja,” ucap yang lain. “Selamat ulang tahun!”

Kemudian keduanya berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Changmin yang kebingungan sendiri di depan gerbangnya. Ia menatap sepeda pemberian Yunho yang masih kelihatan sangat baru dan tentu saja terlihat jauh lebih modern dari sepeda tuanya yang sekarang dan berpikir panjang sekali hingga ia sadar.

Hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya.

+++

“Hey, Changmin, lihat siapa yang mencarimu.”

Changmin memutar kepalanya ke arah mata Kyuhyun menunjuk. Jung Yunho berdiri di depan kafetaria dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti menatap setiap orang yang keluar dari tempat itu.

“Jadi,” bisik Siwan di sampingnya ketika Changmin hampir berdiri dari bangkunya. “Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi ‘teman’?”

Changmin terlalu berdebar untuk menanggapinya. Ia berdiri saat Siwan bersiul kepadanya, diikuti dengan suara Kyuhyun yang bertanya ada apa. Yunho membelakangi pintu kafetaria ketika Changmin keluar dari sana. Tanpa memberitahu Yunho, ia memegang lengannya dan menggiringnya menuju ke _rooftop_ tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun dari orang itu, diikuti pandangan dari beberapa orang yang menyaksikan mereka berdua berjalan.

Langit siang itu ternyata gelap ketika mereka berada di atas sana. Mendadak suasana hati Changmin meredup ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya dan ia melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Yunho. Ia berputar menghadap Yunho yang menatapnya dengan alis bertautan, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang Changmin lakukan sekarang.

“Kemarin bukan hari ulang tahunku,” ucap Changmin mengawali. Ia sudah dapat merasakan tetesan ringan gerimis dari atasnya.

“Aku tahu.”

“Lalu sepeda itu?”

Alih-alih segera menjawab, Yunho melihatnya selama beberapa saat hingga membuat Changmin harus menghindari tatapannya.

“Sepedamu sudah usang,” jawab Yunho. “Dan lecet setelah kau hampir tertabrak waktu itu.”

Hampir saja Changmin menjawab secara otomatis bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganti sepeda tuanya dengan yang baru. Akan tetapi, seperti dulu ia mempertahankan sepeda tua itu karena Jay, ia merasa sudah sangat siap untuk melepaskan sepeda tua itu karena Yunho. Semua kenangan Jay yang ada pada benda itu, perlahan memudar begitu saja.

Changmin menghela napas. “Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu,” ucap Changmin. “Aku tidak ingin merasa berhutang padamu.”

“Tidak ada penolakan,” kata Yunho. “Terima saja atau aku akan menghancurkan sepeda lamamu.”

Changmin mendongak mendengarnya. Alih-alih merasa defensif dan tersinggung, ia bersuka cita. Yunho sudah kembali kepada dirinya yang biasa. Ia mendesah dan hampir saja melayangkan sebuah senyum sebagai tanda damai antara mereka berdua, sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal menghentikan momen-momen itu.

“_Oppa_!”

Changmin melihat ke belakang bahu Yunho dan melihat Yoona berdiri di pangkal tangga.

“_Oppa_?” gumam Changmin pelan.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya perlahan dan membulatkan kedua bibirnya untuk menghela napas gugup.

“Sebenarnya,” ucap Yunho. “Yoona sudah mengaku kepadaku. Dia menyukaiku.”

Selama beberapa detik, yang mereka dengar hanya suara langkah kaki Yoona yang mendekat. Kedua mata Changmin tidak berkedip sedikit pun saat Yoona sudah berada tepat di samping Yunho, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

“Mereka bilang _Oppa_ mencariku?” tanya Yoona.

Yunho memutuskan pandangannya dengan Changmin dan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk Yoona.

“Ada apa?” lanjut Yoona yang menyempatkan untuk melihat Changmin sebelum mendongak lagi menatap Yunho.

Kini, giliran Changmin untuk merasa gugup. Dan malu.

“Tadi kau…mencari Yoona?” tanya Changmin kepada Yunho.

Yunho membuka mulutnya. Dan menutupnya kembali dengan cepat.

“Seharusnya kau bilang kepadaku sejak tadi.” Changmin melihat ke segala arah sambil berpura-pura tertawa kecil. Wajahnya memerah saat ia mendengar suara tawanya sendiri yang terlalu dipaksakan. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera pergi.”

Jari-jari Yunho menggamit lengan seragam Changmin dengan cepat. Changmin melepaskannya perlahan-lahan sebelum memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya kepada Yunho dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin. Ia menepuk bahu Yunho dengan pelan bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai turun. Yoona membuka payung kecilnya yang sudah ia bawa sejak tadi dan mengangkatnya untuk melindungi kepalanya sendiri dan Yunho, tepat saat air turun dengan deras.

“Selamat,” ujar Changmin. Tangannya perlahan-lahan terlepas dari bahu Yunho. “Aku ikut senang.”

Langkahnya, yang meskipun cepat, terasa berat meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat ini. Tempat penting yang akhir-akhir ini hanya menjadi miliknya dan Yunho saja. Buru-buru Changmin menyingkirkan perasaan tidak rela Yoona menginjakkan kaki di tempat sakral itu, dan untuk perasaan yang lainnya.

“Changmin!”

Kedua kaki Changmin berulah saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia terjerembap, namun berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan satu lutut dan kedua lengannya di lantai semen yang basah dan keras. Mengetahui Yunho akan menolong dirinya yang sudah menjadi begitu lemah, Changmin buru-buru mengulurkan lengan kanannya ke belakang dengan kelima jari terbuka, meminta Yunho untuk berhenti di tempatnya. Ketika air hujan semakin melukainya, Changmin berdiri susah payah dan berjalan melanjutkan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan seragam dan wajah yang sudah basah kuyup, Changmin menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa. 

Ia berharap, hari itu akan hujan sepanjang hari. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk baik-baik saja.

+++

“Aku sepertinya datang ke tempat yang salah,” ucap Changmin berdiri canggung di antara hingar-bingar para seniornya. Sejauh Changmin memandang, semua yang datang ke _gathering_ itu hanyalah teman-teman Jay di kelas tiga.

“Tenang saja. Ada Yoona dan beberapa anak kelas satu yang lain,” balas Jay, seolah itu akan membuat Changmin merasa lebih baik. “Di sana. Yoona dan Yunho.”

Changmin mengikuti Jay berjalan ke arah mereka setelah bergeming tiga detik memikirkan ekspresi apa yang akan ia kenakan di depan keduanya.

“_Oppa_,” sapa Yoona kepada Jay.

“Kau datang bersama Yunho?”

“Um,” jawab Yoona sebelum melihat Yunho. Yunho menatapnya balik dan tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Changmin. Changmin merapatkan mulutnya dan sebisa mungkin melebarkan mulutnya dalam usaha untuk terlihat natural dan baik-baik saja.

Dan setelah itu, semuanya seperti angin lalu bagi Changmin. Meskipun raganya di tempat itu, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Jay berusaha menyikutnya berkali-kali untuk menyadarkannya dan Changmin membalasnya dengan senyuman-senyuman yang Changmin harap masih berada di jalur kesopanan yang ditoleransi oleh Jay. Sesekali ia memandang Yunho dan Yoona yang duduk di sisi seberang. Keduanya sering bercakap-cakap, atau setidaknya, Yoona suka sekali membuat Yunho memperhatikannya setiap saat. Ketika mereka berhenti, Changmin harus cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya karena Yunho selalu tahu kapan ia sedang diperhatikan olehnya.

Malam yang panjang itu diakhiri dengan suara-suara gelas yang bersulang di tengah meja dan pidato informal dari beberapa siswa kelas tiga, termasuk Jay. Dan Yunho, yang Jay paksa untuk berbicara meskipun menolak berkali-kali. Pada akhirnya, ia berdiri di tempatnya dan berdehem sebelum memulai.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan,” kata Yunho saat semua mata memperhatikannya. “Bahkan aku tidak pantas mengatakan apa pun di depan kalian semua.” Yunho bergerak-gerak canggung. Changmin melihat setiap detail perubahan ekspresinya.

“Aku malu mengatakannya. Rutinitasku hanya berangkat terlambat, membolos, berkelahi, dan membangkang, seperti yang kalian semua sudah tahu. Tidak ada yang pantas dibanggakan dariku.” Yunho mengatakannya sembari melihat berkeliling meja panjang mereka. Saat pandangannya bertautan dengan Changmin, ia berhenti. “Tetapi berkat seseorang, aku mengerti kenapa aku harus berhenti melakukan itu semua dan membuat setidaknya satu orang bangga kepadaku. Peringkat sepuluh yang kudapatkan, bahkan jika seluruh dunia tidak mengakuinya, aku persembahkan untuk satu orang itu.” Yunho mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala dan meminum satu tenggak _cola_ di dalamnya.

“Dan untuk kalian semua, semoga berhasil!”

Semua orang bersorak dan mengangkat gelas mereka masing-masing untuk bersulang. Yunho mencari mata Changmin di antara gelas-gelas yang menghalangi pandangannya. Saat ia menemukannya, Yunho mengangkat gelasnya sekali lagi dan Changmin mengangkat gelasnya sebelum mereka berdua membuat gestur bersulang dari jarak jauh. Changmin menenggak semua isi gelasnya sekaligus dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja dengan suara keras bersamaan dengan matanya yang menangkap senyum lebar Yunho di seberang. Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia tersenyum sama lebarnya dan harus menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian sebelum Yunho melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dalam sebuah rasa haru yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan, tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

+++

Mereka berempat adalah yang terakhir meninggalkan tempat itu. Changmin tahu Yunho mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk tidak pergi di tengah-tengah acara meskipun ia terlihat begitu berjuang untuk membaur dengan teman-teman satu angkatannya yang mungkin tidak pernah ia ingat namanya satu per satu. Dan Changmin bersumpah, ia bisa mendengar desahan lega Yunho dari jauh setelah acara itu selesai.

“Terima kasih telah mengundangku,” kata Changmin kepada Jay. “Aku harus pulang sekarang.”

“Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.”

“Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,” tolak Changmin dengan sopan.

Jay menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah tidak setuju.

“Tidak bisa. Aku harus –”

“Aku akan mengantarnya pulang!”

Mereka semua menatap Yunho yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Jay. Changmin melirik Jay dan Yoona yang hening setelah mendengar selaan Yunho yang mengejutkan.

“Tidak perlu,” kata Changmin.

“Jay, aku titip Yoona padamu.”

Seperti biasa, Yunho tidak mengindahkan penolakan Changmin sama sekali. Ia dan Jay saling berpandangan. Meski Yoona tidak menunjukkannya, Changmin tahu secara tidak langsung ia telah membuatnya kecewa.

“Baiklah,” kata Jay mengalah.

Yunho melingkarkan jari-jarinya di lengan Changmin dan menggiringnya keluar setelah Changmin terburu-buru berpamitan kepada Jay.

“Apa yang kaulakukan?” Changmin menghentakkan tangannya agar Yunho melepaskannya. Bahkan setelah mereka berjalan sedikit jauh dari café tadi, Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun dan membuat Changmin sedikit kesal.

“Mengantarmu pulang, seperti kataku,” jawab Yunho sebelum melepaskan lengan Changmin.

Changmin berjalan mendahuluinya kemudian. Yunho menyusul dan berjalan di samping Changmin dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku.

“Tega sekali,” komentar Changmin tiba-tiba. “Tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tidak lihat eskpresi Yoona tadi? Dia kekasihmu, seharusnya kau mengantarnya pulang, bukannya menitipkannya kepada laki-laki lain.”

“Yoona akan lebih senang pulang dengan mobil Jay daripada berjalan kaki denganku,” kata Yunho.

“Di saat semua laki-laki berusaha membuat gadis mereka terpesona dengan kendaraan keren mereka, kau malah membuatnya berjalan kaki. _Pintar sekali_.”

“Memang. Jika tidak pintar aku tidak akan berjalan bersamamu sekarang.”

Changmin menoleh kepada Yunho. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu ejekan balik untuknya, atau hal lain yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut bualnya. Namun tidak ada setitik jejak bercanda pun dalam raut Yunho, dan Changmin tidak berkata apapun setelah itu. Hanya menatap Yunho sedikit terlalu lama.

“Perhatikan jalanmu,” ucap Yunho menginterupsi Changmin. “Kau akan melewatkan rumahmu.”

Changmin menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus. Rumahnya tinggal di depan mata.

“Pulanglah,” perintah Changmin. “Jangan menungguku masuk.”

“Tidak, aku akan menunggumu masuk,” balas Yunho.

“Aku akan menunggumu pergi. Atau kau mau kita berdua mati berdiri di sini hingga pagi?”

“Aku harap kita bisa berdiri di sini hingga pagi,” ujar Yunho, yang tentu saja mengejutkan Changmin untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari itu.

Di antara semua lelucon Yunho untuknya, yang satu ini adalah yang paling membuatnya kewalahan bahkan untuk memikirkan di mana letak kelucuannya. Mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi berdiri di sana hingga pagi bersama Yunho terdengar menyenangkan.

“Aku akan masuk sekarang,” ucap Changmin terburu-buru sebelum ia benar-benar mempertimbangkan lelucon Yunho.

Ia membuka gerbangnya dan mengangkat kakinya dari hadapan Yunho.

“Tunggu.”

Suara Yunho membuat langkah kakinya berhenti.

Changmin mendesah dan memutar tubuhnya enggan. “Apa lagi?”

Yunho mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan dan tanpa diduga, mencuri satu kecupan di dahi Changmin, bahkan sebelum Changmin sadar apa yang terjadi. Setelah tiga detik yang terasa membeku, Yunho melepaskannya. Dalam keadaan yang membingungkan setelah itu, Yunho tersenyum kepadanya, dengan cara yang menyebabkan Changmin tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

“Selamat malam,” kata Yunho lirih.

Dan seperti angin, ia menghilang dari hadapan Changmin tanpa diketahui ke mana arahnya pergi. Di tangannya, tergenggam sebuah pemutar _mp3_ kecil, diselipkan oleh Yunho saat Changmin masih terlalu linglung untuk bereaksi. Ketika ia memutar kepalanya, jalanan sudah senyap, tanpa seorang pun.

+++

Changmin tidak pernah merasa seresah ini ketika ia bangun tidur. Apalagi hingga saat ia berangkat ke sekolah pagi itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi kejadian tadi malam yang terkadang masih membuatnya sesak napas tanpa sebab. Meskipun demikian, Changmin tetap berjalan ke kelasnya dengan santai, seolah tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sama sekali.

“Jangan menangisinya lagi.”

Changmin mendengar suara Luna saat ia hampir menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihatnya bersama Yoona yang sedang menangis tanpa suara.

“Dari awal seharusnya kau tahu ia bukan laki-laki yang baik.” Luna melanjutkan. “Tega sekali ia meninggalkanmu setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu.”

“Apa…” Changmin berjalan mendekat. “Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

Luna dan Yoona mendongak bersamaan. Bukannya menjawab, Yoona justru menutup wajahnya dan terisak keras. Suaranya mengundang perhatian beberapa orang di dekat mereka.

“Aku kira kau sudah tahu,” jawab Luna dengan nada kesal yang bukan ditujukan kepadanya. “Jung Yunho pergi ke luar negeri. Dan tidak akan kembali.”

Tangan Changmin melemas seketika. Kepalanya belum benar-benar bisa mencernanya, namun kedua kakinya terburu-buru membawanya berlari tanpa pikir panjang ke lantai empat. Ke kelas paling ujung yang tidak seramai biasanya. Teman-teman Yunho menyambutnya dengan tatapan paling lunak yang tidak pernah sekali pun mereka berikan selama tiga tahun di sana, seolah mereka tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Changmin.

“Sudah pergi,” kata salah satu dari mereka.

Meskipun demikian, ia tetap berjalan hingga ke belakang dan memeriksa meja dan bangku Yunho di pojok kelas. Kosong. _Sangat_ kosong.

Dengan sama cepatnya, ia berlari lagi. Kakinya membawanya ke semua tempat di sekolahnya tanpa terkecuali. Memeriksa setiap ruangan dan memandang ke segala arah yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Saat ia tidak menemukannya juga, Changmin berlari ke _rooftop_ dengan harapan terakhirnya bahwa Yunho akan menunggunya di sana, mengatakan sesuatu; apapun itu walau salam perpisahan. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya, ke mana ia pergi setelah ini, Changmin masih sangat berharap Yunho akan muncul di hadapannya. Tidak masalah jika orang itu menyambutnya dengan cara barbar, dengan sebuah pukulan, atau segelintir permintaan yang harus ia laksanakan dengan segera, asalkan Yunho menunggunya di sana seperti biasa.

Tetapi tetap saja, Changmin tidak melihat Yunho. Tidak di mana pun.

“Jung Yunho!” teriak Changmin.

Ia menarik napas kuat-kuat sebelum menumpukan kedua lengannya di lutut. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu menggebu-gebu dalam kekesalan menanggapi kepergian Yunho, namun kesedihannya mengambil alih semuanya. Changmin memegang dadanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasa sesesak ini menahan tangis.

Ia tidak tahu hingga lama setelah itu, menyukai seseorang adalah hal yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Meskipun semua itu berakhir dengan ia yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkannya.

+++

“Aku dengar kepala sekolah bermaksud mengeluarkannya karena berkelahi lagi waktu itu, tapi orang tua Yunho sudah merencanakan untuk pindah ke luar negeri jauh-jauh hari.”

Changmin mendengar itu. Bahkan dari jarak satu kilometer pun, mungkin ia akan mendengarnya. Akhir-akhir ini telinganya sangat sensitif mendengar nama itu. Berpuluh-puluh mulut di sekolahnya sedikit banyak bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Changmin ingin berseru kepada mereka untuk berhenti bergosip sekaligus berhenti mengingatkannya akan Yunho, namun ia tidak ingin perasaannya kembali kepada kondisi terburuk seperti di hari orang itu pergi. Jadi ia diam, seperti biasa, mendengarkan orang-orang mengarang cerita mereka masing-masing tentang Yunho.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Dan Jay, ia masih semengagumkan biasanya, masih sebaik dan seperhatian biasanya, bahkan lebih memperhatikannya kini. Hanya saja, sekarang semua itu tidak berarti spesial untuknya. Jay selalu muncul di depannya, namun ia tidak benar-benar bisa memenuhi pikiran Changmin lagi, atau bahkan terlihat oleh matanya. Setiap kali ia membayangkan Yunho yang duduk di depannya padahal itu adalah Jay, Changmin meminta maaf kepadanya tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahunya mengapa, berkali-kali hingga ia membuat Jay selalu kebingungan.

“Hm.” Changmin mengangguk dan kembali berkonsentrasi kepada bukunya lagi. Jay pun kembali menjelaskan bagian yang Changmin belum mengerti.

Jarak ribuan kilometer bagi sebagian besar orang hanyalah perkara sepele, tetapi baginya, itu berarti memutuskan hubungan. Hanya dirinya yang tahu berapa kali ia menghubungi Yunho dengan semua informasi yang telah ia kumpulkan. Tetap saja, Yunho tidak menunggunya untuk itu.

“Masih memikirkannya?”

Kepala Changmin mendongak seketika.

“Huh?”

“Yunho.”

Jay menanyakannya tiba-tiba saat mereka pulang sekolah, ketika Changmin pikir sepatu kotornya sangat menarik sehingga dia melihatnya terus-menerus tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

“Ah, dia…” 

“Jika punya sesuatu yang ingin kaubicarakan, katakan saja padaku,” ucap Jay pengertian. “Aku akan menjadi pendengar terbaikmu.”

Changmin menggeleng cepat. Jay tertawa kecil dan ikut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dengan alasan yang berbeda.

“Sudah mendengarkan rekaman yang Yunho berikan kepadamu?”

Lagi-lagi Jay membuat Changmin mendongak. Ia menatapnya dengan kedua mata membesar terkejut.

“Bagaimana _Hyung_…”

“Yunho memintaku untuk memastikan kau mendengarkannya,” jawab Jay.

Sejak malam itu hingga sekarang, Changmin tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Pikirannya terlalu disibukkan dengan Yunho, Yunho, dan Yunho hingga ia melupakan benda itu pernah diberikan oleh orang itu untuknya di malam terakhir mereka bertemu. Namun saat ia ingat benda kecil itu, ia merasa tidak sedang ingin menderita. Jadi ia mengabaikannya, untuk menjaga perasaannya sendiri.

“Ia memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia akan pergi, tapi tidak kepadaku?” tanya Changmin, sedikit meninggi.

“Ia hanya memberitahuku. Lagipula, Yunho hanya tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapanmu jika ia memberitahumu secara langsung.” Jay menggeleng. “Aku mencoba menahannya untuk pergi, tapi keputusannya sudah bulat untuk mengikuti orang tuanya.” Ia mendesah. “Aku baru saja menyambut Yunho yang dulu kembali, dan dia harus pergi lagi.”

Changmin harus mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan karena suasana hatinya mulai tidak stabil. Jay memberinya privasi sementara waktu sembari mereka berjalan.

“Aku sempat bertanya kepada Yunho. Mengapa wajahnya lebam waktu itu,” ucap Jay beberapa saat kemudian. “Ia bilang ia sudah membuat janji kepada seseorang untuk tidak berkelahi, jadi ia diam saja saat segerombolan mafia memukulinya.”

Kaki Changmin berhenti berjalan seketika.

“Dan kau ingat saat ia menghilang selama berhari-hari hingga ujian _Seuneung _tiba?” lanjut Jay, seolah tidak menyadari kalimatnya sebelum ini berdampak besar kepada Changmin. “Yunho dirawat di rumah sakit.”

“Kakinya belum sembuh total. Yunho bilang ia terlalu fokus membaca sebuah surat bersampul merah jambu saat sebuah mobil menabraknya hingga terlempar,” ucap Jay sendu. “Ia bilang itu adalah surat pertama yang pernah ia terima, jadi ia tidak menyesal jika kakinya harus dioperasi saat itu. Ia bahkan belajar mati-matian di rumah sakit karena janjinya pada seseorang meskipun pada akhirnya tidak dapat mengikuti ujian.”

Changmin mengerang pelan dan memegangi dadanya lagi. Ia tidak bisa berjalan, tidak bisa membuka matanya, dan ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak lagi. Jay memegangi bahunya hati-hati.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Changmin mengeluarkan suara tercekat dan tertahan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara sekarang. Dengan putus asa, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

“Tidak apa-apa,” ucap Jay pelan. “Menangislah.”

Seolah mendapatkan izin, Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sangat rendah. Jay berdiri di depannya dalam keheningan yang sama, menghalangi Changmin dari pandangan orang-orang, dan menemaninya hingga tak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa.

+++

_“Halo, Jung-Yun-ho.”_

_Yunho yang baru saja mengeluarkan sepeda barunya untuk Changmin_ _ dari toko mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia kenal. _

_“Aku tidak _ _ada urusan lagi denganmu,” ucap Yunho dingin dan berusaha menuntun sepedanya dengan biasa saja._

_Ada lebih dari lima orang yang merapat dan menghalangi jalannya. Mereka adalah segerombolan siswa dari SMA lain yang Yunho dan gengnya kalahkan waktu itu, ketika Jay dan Changmin tiba-tiba terlibat dalam perkelahian mereka._

_“Kenapa terburu-buru?” tanya ketua mereka yang membawa tongkat bisbol. “Ayo kita bertanding sekarang. Atau kau takut karena tidak ada anak buah yang _ _membantumu?”_

_Tanpa mengindahkan ocehannya, Yunho bermaksud akan menerobos barisan yang menghalanginya, namun satu nama yang meluncur dari mulut berandal itu membuatnya membeku di tempatnya._

_“Shim Changmin.”_

_Yunho mengeratkan kedua telapak tangannya._

_“Haruskah aku mengajaknya minum teh bersama sepulang sekolah besok? Aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan.”_

_“Jangan _ _sekali-kali mendekatinya.” Suara Yunho menguarkan sebuah ancaman yang tidak main-main. Dan dari reaksinya sendiri, ia sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung ia telah membuat jelas kepada musuhnya satu kelemahan terbesarnya._

_“Kalau begitu bermainlah denganku,” kata orang itu sembari mendekati Yunho. “_ _Bekerjasamalah. _ _Kau tidak diizinkan untuk melawan satu kali pun, atau aku akan MELUKAI teman tercintamu itu.”_

_Tepat saat tongkat bisbol orang itu terangkat, dan _ _derap kaki anak buahnya mulai mendekat, Yunho menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas sepeda, melindunginya agar tidak tergores sedikit pun. _ _Sepeda yang telah ia tukar dengan hampir seluruh tabungannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terluka satu gores pun akibat berkelahi dengan orang lain adalah hal paling terlarang dalam aturan hidupnya, namun untuk sekarang, Yunho membiarkan mereka memukul-mukul tubuhnya, hingga ia terkapar sendirian di jalanan yang sepi._

_Tidak masalah, asalkan ia dapat melindunginya._

+++

_“Aku akan pergi.”_

_Jay mendongak, memerhatikan Yunho selama beberapa saat, sebelum menyibukkan tangannya dengan kayu bakar yang menyala di depannya._

_“Changmin –”_

_Mendengar Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya, tangan Jay membeku. Ia menggesekkan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkannya dan kemudian meletakkan kedua sikunya di pahanya._

_“Siapa orang yang kausukai di antara mereka?” tanya Jay, masih belum ingin melepaskan pertanyaannya yang mengganjal sejak permainan truth or dare mereka sore tadi._

_Yunho bergeming di atas kedua kakinya dan menatap kedua mata Jay yang sudah lama tidak ia sapa dengan seramah dan setenang ini. _

_“Kau pernah mendapat surat berantai?” Yunho balas bertanya._

_Satu alis Jay terangkat sebelum ia menggeleng._

_“Aku pikir, orang yang mengirimiku surat berantai adalah seorang idiot,” ucap Yunho. “Tapi ketika aku bertemu dengannya, dia jauh lebih _ _menyenangkan dari seorang idiot.”_

_“Aku pikir, untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kusukai itu mudah. Tapi, saat aku gagal mendapatkan orang yang kupikir kusukai, dia membuatku tahu_ _. _ _Ketika kau sangat menyukai seseorang, kau mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya.” Yunho menatap _ _kedua sepatunya. “_ _Aku gugup sekali saat mengajaknya makan. Aku_ _ bahkan berpura-pura menertawai penampilannya, padahal aku tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupanku._ _ Aku tidak sadar waktu itu.”_

_“Aku tidak ingin berbicara banyak dengan _ _gadis yang kupikir kusukai waktu itu agar tidak membuatnya salah paham, namun pada akhirnya, ia berpikir aku melakukannya untuk _ _gadis itu, bukan untuknya. Ketika _ _aku menyukai se_ _seorang, dan melihatnya berjalan ke arah orang yang ia sukai, aku akan menyadari, tujuanku selama ini bersikap _ _kasar kepadanya _ _hanyalah karena aku ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, bukan untuk menyakitinya. Ketika ia mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, aku akan menyadari bahwa ia tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja. _ _Aku akan berlari sekencangnya menuju rumahnya di tengah kegelapan tapi itu tidak masalah karena aku akan merasa lega saat melihatnya, meskipun aku merasa akan tumbang karena menahan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan sendiri.”_

_Yunho mendongak dan men_ _atap kedua mata Jay._

_“Changmin ingin melindungimu, tapi _ _kemampuan kendonya payah. Jadi, tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Tetaplah bersamanya _ _sampai nanti. Pastikan ia lulus dengan baik, dan bantulah Changmin untuk masuk Seouldae._ _ Itu adalah universitas impiannya.” Yunho berhenti sejenak. “Changmin men_ _gidolakan Han Gain,_ _ menyukai semua jenis makanan_ _ kecuali ikan asin,_ _ menyayangi sepeda tuanya dan terutama...” Yunho menoleh untuk menatap mata Jay. _

_“Ia sangat menyukaimu.”_

+++

“_Shim Changmin, meskipun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu secara langsung, kau harus mendengarkan ini hingga selesai, ok?_

“_Sekarang, kau sudah bersama seseorang yang kausukai, bukan? Jika kau senang karena aku bisa memenangkan hati Yoona, apakah aku harus membalas rasa senangmu karena kau sudah memenangkan hati Jay? Aku__ selalu merasa buruk tentang ini,__ jadi aku memutuskan untuk merekam ini untukmu__. _

“_Cha__ngmin, k__au terlalu kuno dengan gaya rambut, kacamata, dan sepeda tuamu. Kau kurus dan lemah. __Kau suka sekali membalas perkataanku dan berani melawanku__, tetapi tetap saja, aku menyukaimu. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu._

“_Jangan marah. __Meskipun aku selalu membuatmu kesal, tapi a__k__u bahagia, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di hari-hari terakhirku.”_

“_Setelah mendengarkan ini, mendongaklah dan lihat langit di atas. Dengan begitu, aku akan tahu, aku sedang memandang langit yang sama dengan seseorang yang kusukai. Untuk setiap permintaan yang kaubuat kepada setiap bintang jatuh, aku berharap... namaku selalu ada di dalamnya_.

14 년 후

Masa depan. Empat belas tahun yang lalu Changmin tidak pernah membayangkannya sedemikian rupa. Sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan orang-orang baru, pilihan-pilihan pelik, dan, hal-hal yang rasanya tidak akan pernah memuaskannya.

Dua hari lagi, usianya akan memasuki rentang yang baru. Dan orang-orang seusianya mungkin sudah memiliki tujuan hidup yang pasti di tangan mereka, siap untuk menjajah dunia. Changmin, di sisi lain, masih terjebak dalam zona nyamannya yang beranggapan bahwa tidak masalah jika ia membuang jauh-jauh mimpinya, asalkan ia masih bisa bertahan hidup dan memenuhi ekspektasi orang-orang dalam hidupnya.

“Changmin, istrimu menghubungiku. Dia berpesan kepadamu untuk mengangkat teleponnya.”

“Aku sudah membuat daftar lagu untuk diputar. Berikan itu kepada Kyuhyun.” Changmin membuka-buka berkas di tangannya dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Siwan sambil berjalan. “Bagaimana dengan skripnya? Aku membuat beberapa koreksi dua jam lalu. Kau sudah membetulkannya? Oh, dan proposal program baru, kau harus memberitahu Jooyoung hyung soal itu. ”

Changmin terus berjalan hingga ia membuka pintu yang mengarahkannya ke dalam ruang kontrol, sebelum ia berbalik dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak berbicara sendirian selama satu menit tadi.

Siwan masih di belakangnya, dengan bibir mengerucut dan kedua alis bertautan seperti setiap waktu temannya itu ingin mengritiknya.

“Apa lagi sekarang?” tanya Changmin.

Siwan memegang kedua bahu Changmin dan mendorongnya ke dalam.

“Kau tahu mereka?” Siwan menunjuk semua _crew _yang saat ini sedang menghadap ke kaca tembus pandang yang mengarahkan mereka ke studio di mana Kyuhyun sedang menjadi _host _untuk program musik radio mereka.

“Kau pikir berapa lama aku sudah bekerja di sini hingga tidak tahu siapa mereka?”

“Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu apa pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dan kau masih saja mengambil alih tugas mereka? Pikirkan saja tanggung jawabmu sendiri.”

Changmin meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi dan menyapukannya ke belakang, membuat rambutnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Siwan menggelengkan kepala sambil menilainya.

“Pekerjaan mereka adalah tanggung jawabku, Siwan.” Changmin menekankan.

“Orang-orang mulai menganggapmu _bossy_, asal kau tahu,” ujar Siwan mengingatkan.

Tidak ingin membuat kepalanya lebih pening dengan ceramah Siwan, Changmin masuk ke ruang kontrol dan mengambil alih _headphone _salah seorang staf dan mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun yang mulai mengudara.

“_…..Apakah kau menyukai dirimu yang sekarang?” _Kalimat pertama Kyuhyun yang ia dengar. Sendu dan tenang, seolah pertanyaan itu diarahkan kepadanya ketika mereka mengobrol.

“_Saat kita dewasa, kita berubah menjadi lebih rumit, dan cenderung mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Kita menjadi seseorang yang tidak kita kenal. Apakah terkadang kau merindukan waktu ketika kau masih polos dan berani untuk bermimpi? Apakah bagian dari dirimu itu masih ada? Apakah kau masih ingat, orang-orang yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu?”_

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan menghadap ke cermin di sampingnya. Potongan-potongan masa lalu yang telah terlupa kembali menyela pikirannya. Ia memandang dan memandang pantulan wajahnya yang sayu dan tidak sedikit pun menyentuh kata bahagia. Changmin mungkin memiliki kehidupan yang berkecukupan tanpa kekurangan kebutuhan finansial sedikit pun, tetapi tidak, ia jelas tidak menyukai dirinya yang sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak menikmati apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Changmin sedikit tersentak. Kyuhyun, yang telah selesai membacakan narasinya beberapa saat yang lalu, sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

“Selamat,” ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya dalam. “Lirik yang kautulis untuk penyanyi dari Jepang itu diterima. Pihak manajemen mereka baru saja menghubungiku.”

“Hah?” Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar. “Aku…apa?”

“Maaf,” ucap Siwan sambil menyatukan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. “Kami mengirimkan lirikmu diam-diam.”

Mulut Changmin sudah siap untuk menghardik mereka, tangannya sudah terkepal untuk menghantam bahu mereka satu per satu, namun pada akhirnya, ia kehilangan kata-kata dan kekuatannya. Wajahnya berubah cemas seketika.

“Hey, manajernya bilang, ia ingin bertemu denganmu setelah _showcase _pertama artisnya selesai besok lusa. Kau harus datang!” Kyuhyun terlalu girang untuk seorang teman yang telah mengkhianatinya.

“Kalian tahu tindakan kriminal apa yang telah kalian lakukan?” tanya Changmin. Ia menahan geramnya dengan menarik dan menghela napas sama panjangnya.

“Ayolah. Ini adalah takdirmu, Changmin,” ucap Siwan mencoba menyemangatinya. “Jika tidak ada yang menolongmu menggapainya, kau hanya akan membusuk menjadi manajer stasiun cerewet yang suka memerintah dan dibenci oleh semua orang.”

“Kau berlebihan!”

“Ya, tapi setidaknya ini yang kauinginkan, kan?” Siwan mendekatkan kepalanya. “Simpan ucapan terima kasihmu nanti setelah kau terbebas dari….istrimu.”

Pada awalnya, Changmin belum menyadari. Detik kelima setelah Siwan mengatakannya, Changmin melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada sahabatnya.

“Kau memberitahunya lagi?!” Kali ini tanpa menahannya, Changmin menendang kaki Siwan dengan kerasnya hingga teriakan Siwan menggema di ruang kontrol dan membuat semua kepala di ruangan itu berputar ke belakang.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras sekali ketika Changmin hendak melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

“_Bye_! Aku kembali ke dalam!” seru Kyuhyun cepat-cepat dan berlari untuk menghindar dari amukan Changmin. Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, ia sudah duduk kembali dengan tenang di studio, bersiap melanjutkan acaranya setelah musik selesai.

“Siwan, aku perlu bertanya serius kepadamu.” Changmin beralih kepada Siwan. “Sebenarnya, ada di pihak siapa kau ini? Karena jika kau ingin mendedikasikan seluruh hidupmu untuk menjadi mata-mata wanita itu, aku tidak akan ragu untuk memecatmu menjadi sahabatku. Aku tidak bercanda.”

“Jika aku berada di pihaknya, aku akan diam saja dan membiarkanmu bekerja keras di tempat ini hingga kau sekarat.” Siwan tersenyum. “Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu, Shim Changmin.”

Kekesalannya memudar setelah mendengar pengakuan tulus dari Siwan. Menyedihkan. Alih-alih dirinya sendiri, Siwan dan Kyuhyun adalah orang-orang yang berjuang untuk impiannya.

“Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan datang.” Changmin kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang membacakan pesan para pendengar. “Kau yang mengirimkannya, kau yang datang.”

“Dan mengaku kalau aku yang menulis lirik itu? Dengan senang hati.”

Changmin meliriknya sebelum menggeleng dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Siwan yang tersenyum lebar berharap upayanya kali ini membuahkan hasil.

+++

“Apa ini?”

Baru saja melangkah masuk, Changmin mendapat firasat buruk yang terasa sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Wanita itu menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas di samping telinganya. Suaranya menguarkan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk Changmin terangkat. Walaupun demikian, ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Terlalu lama ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia masih menulis lagu setiap hari meskipun wanita itu memperingatkannya dengan sangat keras untuk berhenti melakukannya. Inilah waktunya.

“Kau bisa membacanya, kan?” balas Changmin datar, yang membuat wanita itu bertambah kesal.

“Ini adalah peringatan terakhirku,” katanya. “Kau tahu ayahku membenci musisi dan kau masih melakukannya hingga sekarang? Ayah tidak akan merestuimu jika kau terus begini!”

“Aku keluar.”

“Apa?”

“Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita.”

Tidak ada suara apa pun setelah itu. Kekasihnya membuka mulut beberapa saat, terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Changmin baru saja.

“Kau tidak serius, kan?” lirihnya.

“Aku akan keluar dari tempatku bekerja dan aku akan pindah dari rumah ini. Kau bisa memilikinya jika mau.”

Mata wanita itu melebar. “Kau – Shim Changmin, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku! Kita sudah sejauh ini!”

“Aku hanya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.”

Wanita itu merapatkan mulutnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatap Changmin selama hampir satu menit yang menegangkan.

“Kau meninggalkanku hanya karena lirik-lirik konyol ini?”

Changmin tidak ingin berdebat. Tanpa berharap mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulut Changmin, wanita itu setengah berlari melewati Changmin dan melempar semua kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya ke udara. Suara pintu yang dibanting tertutup berdenging selama beberapa detik di dalam telinga Changmin.

Dulu, tidak pernah ada yang memperingatkannya bahwa saat ia tumbuh dewasa nanti, ia akan memiliki kehidupan yang monoton, pekerjaan yang tidak sesuai minatnya, dan terutama, hubungan asmara yang tidak sempurna.

Ia menunggu sebuah penyesalan datang. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia menahan napas, tetap saja, Changmin tidak merasakannya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menghembuskan napas yang paling melegakan sepanjang masa. Meskipun ia merasa menjadi laki-laki paling kejam di dunia saat ini, setidaknya Kyuhyun dan Siwan akan bangga padanya atas pilihan ini. Dan di atas semuanya, ia berhasil memberi kado ulang tahun terindah untuk dirinya sendiri tahun ini.

+++

Langkah lebar Changmin berhenti tepat di pintu masuk utama gedung tempat _showcase_ diadakan. Changmin melongokkan kepalanya di depan dua orang petugas penjaga. Salah satunya mengerutkan dahi kepadanya.

Changmin mengangkat lengannya dan membaca jam tangannya. Pukul 9 malam. Sangat terlambat. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan _backstage pass_ untuk ditunjukkan. Setelah lirikan mata yang terjadi di antara kedua petugas berlangsung selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Changmin dapat menapakkan kakinya di bagian tribun gedung teater tersebut. Karena semua orang berdiri di bawahnya, Changmin dapat dengan leluasa memandang lurus ke arah panggung.

“Tolong deskripsikan lagu terakhir yang akan kau bawakan setelah ini.”

Changmin menangkap suara sang pembawa acara ketika ia merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kacamatanya. Lagu terakhir, ia mendengar. Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk merangkum keseluruhan acara. Jika ia akan bertemu dengan manajer artis, setidaknya ia harus menonton sebagian besar penampilannya sebagai bahan basa-basi nantinya, bukan?

“Aku membuat lagu ini untuk seseorang dari masa lalu. ”

“Ah, seseorang yang spesial?”

“Hm.” Ia mengangguk. “Sangat spesial.”

Penonton mulai riuh karena kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut idola mereka. Changmin menemukan kacamatanya, namun ia tetap bergeming menatap benda itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika pembawa acara membacakan _fun fact _yang tertulis di _cue card_-nya tentang kehidupan masa lalu sang artis. Changmin menghela napas gugup saat ia memasang kacamatanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah panggung saat orang itu menyentuh pianonya dan mulai memainkan lagunya.

Changmin merasa, tempatnya berpijak saat ini ingin menelannya ke bawah. Kedua tangannya terulur mencari pagar besi di depannya yang menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang mulai gemetar.

“Oh tidak…”

+++

“Apa kaubilang?!” serunya di dalam toilet. Changmin berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang masih panik. Ia dapat mendengar suara tawa keras Siwan dan Kyuhyun di seberang sana. Mereka berdua berhasil menipunya. Hebat sekali. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di lubang toilet.

Selepas _showcase _berakhir, Changmin setengah berlari dan bergegas ke toilet sebelum seseorang melihatnya di sana. Tanpa mendapatkan keputusan apa pun, terutama setelah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwan melalui ponsel, ia keluar dengan pikiran kosong. Sepertinya ia akan melewatkan pertemuannya dengan manajer malam ini.

“Changmin?” panggil seseorang. Changmin berhenti di tempat.

Dengan kepala yang enggan mendongak, Changmin meremas telapak tangannya.

“Shim Changmin?”

Kali ini, ketika Changmin benar-benar mendongak, ia melihatnya.

“Yunho...”

Suaranya sedikit terpecah dan nama itu hampir terdengar asing di telinganya. Begitu pula dengan wajah itu. Namun berapa jauh pun mereka berdiri berseberangan, ia masih dapat mengenalinya. Tanpa cela.

“Kau datang untuk melihatku?” Yunho bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

“Sepertinya begitu.” Jawaban Changmin terdengar sama ragunya.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa selamanya, Yunho mulai tersenyum. Changmin, dengan segala keterbatasannya dalam bersikap, hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, sementara Yunho berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

“Hai,” ucap Yunho. “Lama tidak bertemu.”

Ia tidak sadar Yunho mengalami situasi yang sama dengannya hingga orang itu mengusap kedua sudut matanya dengan cepat, menghapus air mata yang hampir saja terjatuh bebas. Changmin merapatkan mulut untuk menahan rasa haru dan rasa apa saja yang menghampirinya kini dan membalas senyuman Yunho.

“Hai.”

+++

“U-Know?”

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, pipinya memerah. Changmin ingin sekali tertawa, namun ia menahannya.

“Tidak akan ada yang menyangka 14 tahun yang lalu, seorang Jung Yunho akan menjadi seorang penyanyi, dengan nama panggung yang…eksentrik.”

“Eksentrik?”

“Itu nama yang kuberikan untuk U-Know.” Changmin tertawa pelan. “Kau ingat? Anjing yang kita pungut dari SMA? Adikku yang merawatnya sekarang.”

Semburat merah di pipi Yunho semakin menjadi saat Changmin menertawakannya dan mata mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu.

“Penampilanmu sangat berbeda,” ucap Changmin sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

Yunho memanfaatkan itu untuk memperhatikan Changmin di sampingnya. Ia berhenti berjalan, membuat Changmin juga menghentikan langkahnya.

“Kau masih sama seperti dulu,” ucap Yunho. Ia menelusuri setiap permukaan wajah Changmin dengan teliti, tidak ingin melewatkan satu detail pun. Dari ujung rambutnya yang teracak tidak tentu, hingga tulang dagunya yang kini semakin tajam. “Hanya terlihat lebih...” Yunho memanjangkan kalimatnya dan memikirkan sebuah kata netral yang tidak akan menakuti Changmin. “…baik.”

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. “Terima kasih.”

“Tapi,” lanjut Yunho. Ia menunjuk matanya sendiri. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sebelum sadar apa maksud Yunho.

“Oh.” Changmin menyentuh kacamatanya dan menaikkannya sedikit, mengurungkan niat untuk melepasnya. “Aku masih membutuhkannya.”

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

“Apa kau masih bermain kendo?” tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sepatunya. “Dan…bagaimana dengan Jay? Kalian…masih bertemu, kan?”

Changmin membuka mulutnya, namun rasanya begitu vulgar membicarakan masa lalu yang sangat canggung untuk dibicarakan saat ini bersama orang yang tidak ingin ia ajak bicara tentang masa lalu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho selama beberapa saat.

“Maaf!” Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berjalan di sampingnya, menyamakan langkah kaki Changmin yang sedikit cepat. “Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu.”

Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya sembari menoleh kepada Yunho.

“Ada apa?” tanya Yunho saat Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

“Wow, kau benar-benar sudah berubah” komentar Changmin.

Yunho terdiam setelah mendengarnya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Ia tidak yakin apakah komentar Changmin baru saja adalah sebuah rasa puas atau sebaliknya, namun karena Changmin mengatakannya dengan sangat, sangat datar, Yunho tidak ingin mengambil pusing.

“Changmin, apakah kau – ”

“Sebentar,” ujar Changmin saat getar ponselnya mengagetkannya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan selama beberapa detik sebelum mengembalikan benda itu ke dalam sakunya.

“Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?” tanya Changmin.

Yunho merapatkan mulutnya sejenak dan menggeleng setelahnya, menolak untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang belum selesai.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi,” kata Changmin. Ia mencoba menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin. “Pekerjaan. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu untuk program baru kami.”

Yunho kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dengan canggung. “Ah…Oke.”

Changmin mengangguk dan berjalan tanpa beban ke depan hingga Yunho berpikir Changmin akan menghilang dari pandangannya beberapa detik lagi jika ia tetap berjalan dengan kecepatan itu. Namun beberapa meter di depannya, Changmin berhenti dan menengok ke balik punggungnya seolah ia bisa mendengar panggilan Yunho yang tidak bersuara.

Yunho cepat-cepat membuka mulutnya. “Sampai jumpa?”

Changmin tersenyum, sebelum mengeratkan tas selempangnya.

“Sampai jumpa.”

+++

Sehari kemudian, Kyuhyun memberikan pidato perpisahan terpanjang untuk Changmin selama satu jam di perayaan ulang tahun Changmin yang terakhir di tempat kerja mereka. Dan meskipun Siwan adalah orang pertama yang mendukungnya untuk mengejar impiannya di tempat lain, sahabatnya itu tetap saja memberikan tatapan basah untuknya ketika ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin sembari mengucapkan selamat.

“Apa kalian begitu senang aku keluar dari sini?” tanya Changmin berpura-pura tersinggung saat hanya mereka bertiga berkumpul.

Kyuhyun tertawa. “Setidaknya kita semua di sini tidak akan bekerja lembur lagi karenamu.”

“Dan kau bebas melakukan apapun tanpa harus mendengar omelan dari istrimu,” tambah Siwan yang berjalan menuju ke jendela.

“Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia bukan istriku. Dulu, sekarang, atau kapan pun.” Changmin menegaskan.

Siwan tersenyum menatap ke bawah melalui jendela. “_Well_, tentu saja bukan,” ucapnya. Siwan membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba dan tersenyum lebar kepada Changmin.

“Cepat bawa barangmu ke bawah. Kau tidak akan membiarkannya menunggu terlalu lama, kan?”

Siwan mengedipkan matanya kepada Changmin. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sembari keluar ruangan mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan Siwan yang mengekornya. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahannya untuk semua karyawan yang masih bekerja malam itu sebelum turun ke bawah . Helaan napas panjangnya terputus ketika ia menginjakkan kaki ke lobi.

“Perlu bantuan?”

Mata Changmin melebar. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk memeriksa apakah ada orang lain yang ia ajak bicara, namun hanya mereka berdua yang berdiri di sana.

“A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

“Menjemputmu?”

Changmin mendesah. “Siapa yang memberitahumu?”

“Tebak saja.”

“Siwan dan Kyuhyun. Dasar brengsek,” gumam Changmin ketus.

Pagi tadi, Changmin sempat mengomeli mereka berdua karena tidak memberitahu kepadanya identitas penyanyi yang _showcase_-nya ia hadiri semalam. Mereka memalsukan identitas dan informasi hanya agar Changmin tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Jung Yunho. Dan sekarang, Changmin yakin mereka berdualah yang menyediakan berbagai macam informasi tentangnya untuk Yunho secara cuma-cuma, jika seringaian mereka di atas tadi adalah suatu pertanda.

“Aku berusaha keras untuk mencari informasi tentangmu. Beruntung, aku juga menemukan mereka.”

“Penguntit.”

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

“Biarkan aku membantumu.” Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berada di depannya dan mengambil alih kotak berat yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia memutar tubuhnya dan membawa pergi kotak Changmin keluar dari gedung.

“Tunggu! Mau kaubawa ke mana barang-barangku?” Changmin berlari mengikuti Yunho yang terburu-buru mengangkat kotaknya menuju ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir manis sekaligus tidak sopan tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung.

Yunho membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mengumpat pelan. Changmin hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil melihat Yunho yang sibuk menggeser barang-barangnya yang sangat tidak teratur untuk memberi ruang agar kotak Changmin muat di dalam sana. Orang itu kemudian bergerak ke depan dan membuka pintu penumpang sebelum memberi gestur kepada Changmin untuk segera masuk.

Changmin menggeleng, menolak dalam diam.

“_Please_… Ini sudah malam.”

Sebisa mungkin Changmin bertahan untuk tidak menyerah melihat wajah memohon Yunho. Namun sayangnya, ekspresi itu tidak menghilang dalam waktu yang lama, dan Changmin harus segera masuk ke dalam mobil jika tidak ingin lututnya menjadi jeli di tempatnya berdiri.

+++

“Kaubilang sudah malam.” Changmin menggerutu sambil memegang kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sepertinya Changmin harus membiasakan diri dengan Yunho yang tidak banyak bicara dan jauh lebih tenang daripada saat ia masih remaja. Changmin mulai meyakini bahwa hidup orang lain meningkat jauh lebih baik saat dewasa, kecuali miliknya. Tidak hanya ia harus menghadapi perubahan drastis Yunho dan memori-memori yang terasa berhenti 14 tahun yang lalu secara mendadak, ia juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa semua hal baik akan melompatinya, melewatkannya seolah ia bukan investasi yang menggiurkan.

“Karena malam adalah waktu milik kita.”

Changmin menutup pintu mobil dan segera mengekor Yunho yang berjalan ke depan mobilnya.

“Malam adalah waktunya untuk tidur,” balas Changmin.

Yunho memutar kepalanya.

“Jangan bilang kau masih takut ketahuan orang tuamu.” Ia tertawa kecil. “Tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab.”

Changmin bergeming saat kata-kata itu berhasil melemparnya ke waktu itu. Sebuah malam yang menjadi malam paling lepas dan menyenangkan di hidupnya. Segalanya terasa dibangkitkan dalam satu waktu dan Changmin hampir tidak bisa menerima kembalinya memori besar itu dalam bentuk nyata.

“Aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku lagi.”

“Kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu sebentar saja, kan?”

Changmin berdecak dan berdiri menghadap lautan di depannya. Ia tidak suka rekreasi malam hari, namun sepertinya ia memang membutuhkannya sekarang. Untuk membungkam rasa penatnya.

“Kenapa pantai?”

Yunho tersenyum, dan mendongak. “Di pantai, langit akan terlihat lebih luas. Kesempatanmu untuk melihat bintang jatuh lebih besar.”

“Tidak ada bintang malam ini.”

“Ada satu di sana.” Yunho menunjuk ke arah jam dua. “Dan itu untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun.”

Changmin terdiam beberapa saat memandangi bintang yang terlewatkan oleh matanya, sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan. Jujur, itu membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik, dan mungkin, membuat jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat, jika ia tidak salah.

“Sekarang, kau mengingat tanggal ulang tahunku dengan benar,” ucap Changmin menimpali.

“Aku tidak pernah lupa.” Yunho tersenyum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggambar pola acak di pasir dengan ujung sepatu putihnya yang terlihat masih bersih.

“Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu tentang bintang jatuh?”

“Yang mana?”

“Jika dua orang kekasih menyaksikan bintang jatuh bersama-sama, maka mereka ditakdirkan bersama.”

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia ingat.

“Kenapa? Kau sudah melihat bintang jatuh bersama dengan kekasihmu?”

“Mungkin.”

Changmin mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Yunho, mengamatinya sejenak, sebelum merapatkan mulutnya.

“Baguslah,” katanya singkat sebelum kepalanya diserang oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan tidak penting seperti, apakah Yunho sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, apakah Yunho akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting seperti pernikahan misalnya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan remeh lainnya yang membuatnya terganggu.

“Jadi, kau membawaku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahuku itu?”

Changmin menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan berdiri menghadap Yunho dengan wajah yang ia harap terlihat tidak tertarik. Yunho memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, dan kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

“Aku memberimu sebuah bintang!”

“Mana?” Changmin meregangkan kesepuluh jarinya. “Aku tidak melihatnya di tanganku.”

Yunho menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan keras.

“Di sini,” kata Yunho, setengah berseru. “Di depanmu. Kau tidak melihatnya?”

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya dan berhenti sejenak. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana perlahan-lahan wajah Yunho memerah, sebelum orang itu membuang muka dan mendesah.

“Maaf. Itu tadi adalah kalimat paling memalukan yang pernah kuucapkan.” Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya.

“Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi,” gerutu Changmin. “Menggelikan. Tidak seperti Jung Yunho yang kukenal.”

Yunho kembali menatapnya.

“Seperti apa Jung Yunho yang kaukenal?”

Changmin mendecak. “Jung Yunho yang angkuh, kejam, dan tidak peduli apapun dan siapapun. Jung Yunho yang itu.”

Di akhir kalimatnya, Changmin tidak sengaja terdengar kesal. Yunho merapatkan mulutnya dan memutar tubuhnya segera menghadap laut. Sembari mengatur detak jantungnya, Yunho membiarkan Changmin meredakan amarahnya terlebih dahulu dalam kebungkaman selama beberapa saat.

“Soal rekaman itu…” Yunho melirik Changmin sambil meraba-raba emosinya. Saat ia tidak melihatnya bereaksi, ia berniat melanjutkan.

“Lupakan soal itu,” potong Changmin.

“Apa?”

“Aku akan berpura-pura kau tidak mengatakannya,” ucap Changmin bebas dari emosi apapun. “Jangan khawatir.”

“Khawatir?”

“Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kaukatakan dan kaurasakan di masa lalu. Aku mengerti kau sudah berubah. Kita sudah berubah,” jelas Changmin.

“Aku menepati janjimu.” Yunho hampir tidak sabar mengatakannya. “Aku tidak pernah berkelahi lagi, aku belajar sungguh-sungguh untuk bisa lulus kuliah baik-baik, dan aku tidak membuat orang yang peduli padaku khawatir lagi. Aku bahkan sungguh-sungguh membuat lagu untukmu.”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu? Bagian mana yang tidak kaumengerti?”

Changmin melayangkan tatapan untuknya sejenak. Kedua lubang hidungnya membesar.

“Bagian ketika kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku, tanpa mengatakan apa rencanamu selanjutnya, menyembunyikan semuanya hingga di hari terakhir seolah aku bukan siapa-siapa yang tidak akan peduli pada apapun yang kaulakukan setelah berbulan-bulan kau memaksaku pergi kemana pun seperti kau membawa pergi kemana pun ketidakacuhanmu! Jika kau tidak berkelahi waktu itu maka katakanlah jika kau tidak berkelahi! Dan jika kakimu benar-benar terluka karena surat bodoh yang kukirim seharusnya kau memberitahuku! Itukah yang kaunamakan tidak membuat orang yang peduli padamu khawatir? Brengsek kau, aku tidak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari!”

Kini, Yunho hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dan terpaku kepada uraian kalimat-kalimat Changmin yang terdengar sedikit membingungkan tanpa jeda, namun Yunho merasa seolah ia baru saja disiram dengan air dingin. Changmin baru saja membuka pikirannya.

“Hah?”

Changmin menoleh dengan cepat kepada Yunho dengan wajah merah padam.

“Jangan hanya berkata ‘hah’!”

Spontan, Yunho tertawa terbahak. Jantungnya masih berdegub sangat kencang. Rasanya ia ingin berlari, berteriak, dan meledak di sana sekalian.

“Tertawalah sepuasmu,” gerutu Changmin.

Changmin menendang pasir dengan wajah kesalnya, sementara Yunho memegangi perutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi, hanya untuk menjaga Changmin tetap di sisinya. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap Changmin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Maaf,” ujarnya. “sudah membuatmu khawatir.”

Changmin masih tidak ingin melihatnya.

“Dengar, Changmin,” ucap Yunho serius. Ia berdehem dan menghela napas. “Kau tahu, aku mungkin tidak akan tinggal di sini selamanya.”

Changmin menahan napasnya ketika kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung selama beberapa saat. Yunho tidak yakin apa maksudnya mengatakan itu. Yunho yang tidak takut akan apapun, sebenarnya adalah pecundang sejati dalam hal perpisahan. Dua orang telah menyadarkannya bahwa berpisah sebelum ia siap menerima perpisahan itu sendiri adalah perasaan yang menyakitkan. Oleh sebab itu Yunho mencoba memperbaiki bagian yang masih bisa ia perbaiki, ketika keberuntungan masih berpihak kepadanya.

“Aku mengerti,” ucap Changmin singkat, meskipun sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Biarkan orang yang sepatutnya pergi, pergi. Dengan demikian ia tidak akan menjalani hari-hari yang berat lagi hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan yang sudah terlanjur terisi penuh seperti saat itu.

“Ikutlah bersamaku.”

Changmin mendongak dengan cepat. Yunho baru menyadari bahwa ajakannya terdengar terlalu personal ketika ia melihat kedua mata Changmin yang membulat.

“Uh, maksudku, aku sudah melihat semua lirik dan lagu yang kautulis.” Yunho mengklarifikasi. “Dan Kyuhyun juga memberitahuku kau suka sekali menyanyi di toilet. Kau bisa mengeksplorasi bakatmu lebih lanjut, kau tahu. Aku rasa kita bisa bekerja sama.” Yunho menunjuk Changmin hati-hati. “Kau…” kemudian dirinya sendiri. “…dan aku. Berdua. Jadilah partnerku.”

Changmin menaikkan alisnya.

“Kecuali jika kau ingin membentuk sebuah _boyband_. ”

Changmin menahan tawanya dan menggeleng.

“Ah, ya, kita terlalu tua untuk itu.” Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. Lagi.

Jawabannya tidak datang begitu saja. Yunho melirik Changmin yang kini memandang lurus ke depan dengan hati-hati dan mengizinkannya sebentar untuk memikirkan apa yang ingin ia pikirkan.

“Aku menyukai musik, tapi aku tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi penyanyi,” ujar Changmin beberapa saat kemudian.

Changmin sengaja tidak menatap mata Yunho untuk menghindari kekecewaan yang akan terlihat di sana.

“Ah, begitu.”

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yunho katakan. Yunho ikut terdiam bersama Changmin. Mereka membiarkan suara ombak yang tipis menjadi satu-satunya ketenangan yang membasuh telinga mereka ketika kepala mereka tercemar oleh berbagai macam hal yang mengendap, yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan bersama-sama. Yunho merentangkan tangannya ke atas ketika angin berhembus cukup keras, membuat rambutnya berantakan. Dengan naifnya, ia berseru dan tertawa di atas angin, membuat Changmin mendongak menatapnya.

Seakan itu tidak cukup membuat Changmin tertambat, Yunho mulai menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang Changmin yakin pernah ia dengar baru-baru ini.

“Ini adalah lagu terakhir yang kunyanyikan di _showcase_-ku kemarin,” ucap Yunho saat ia menangkap basah Changmin masih menatapnya dengan mata yang kini bertanya-tanya. “Kau sudah mendengarkannya?”

Changmin masih mencoba mengingat. Lagu penutup. Lagu yang samar-samar terdengar oleh telinganya yang sudah mulai tuli sebagian karena seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas melihat Yunho di atas panggung saat itu. Lagu itu. Changmin menarik napas dan mencoba untuk tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti sedikit pun.

“Kau menyanyikannya dalam bahasa Jepang.”

“Ayolah. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kau bisa memahaminya dengan baik,” balas Yunho menyeringai.

“Jangan berasumsi.”

“Kau ingin aku menyanyikannya secara personal untukmu?

“Tidak mau.”

“_I love you, so I love you, I love you_~”

“ Jung Yunho!”

“_kotoba janakutemo_…”

Changmin mengangkat tangannya berpura-pura akan memukul Yunho.

“_Ai no oto, ai no uta de,_ _kimi ni todoke, it’s my love song_.”

Tidak tahan lagi, Changmin melemparkan tatapannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dengan terburu-buru.

“Cepat masuk dan antarkan aku pulang. Sekarang!” seru Changmin dari dalam mobil yang diikuti tawa Yunho yang membelah lautan.

+++

“Dua ratus aplikasi dan lirik yang masuk hari ini.”

Yunho mendesah dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya.

“Aku sudah membaca seratus dua puluh lirik selama dua hari,” rengek Yunho. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara. “Menyerah. Aku rasa aku akan bekerja solo seumur hidupku.”

Kyungjae menggelengkan kepalanya. “Jangan merajuk lagi,” ucapnya. “Kau ingin aku yang mencarikannya lagi sekarang?”

“Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kita sudah mencari selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak ada yang cocok denganku. Titik.”

“Itu karena kau tidak pernah berniat mencari seorang _partner_.” Kyungjae berbicara fakta. “Kau hanya berpura-pura melaksanakan perintah _daepyeonim_ saja, kan?”

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai respons.

“Tapi, Yunho, orang ini tidak mengajukan aplikasi,” ucap Kyungjae berbelok ke topik yang lain. “Dia datang dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah jambu. Untukmu.”

Yunho mengerang dan menutup matanya sambil bersandar. Lagi-lagi surat penggemar.

“Letakkan saja bersama barang-barang penggemar yang lain. Aku akan membacanya nanti.”

Selama beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara, hingga akhirnya suara Kyungjae mengusiknya kembali.

“Surat berantai?”

Yunho membuka matanya cepat.

“Ini mungkin saja dari seorang _anti-fan_.”

Tanpa mendapat izinnya, Kyungjae membuka segel amplop merah jambu yang bertuliskan surat berantai itu. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak membaca kalimat pembuka, sebelum keningnya berkerut dalam.

“Hm, ini tidak begitu bagus” Kyungjae mulai membacanya dengan keras. “ _Untuk Jung Yunho_. _Ini adalah surat berantai dari seorang misionaris Korea Selatan. Keberuntungan telah dianugerahkan kepadamu. Bacalah surat ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Jika tidak, kemalangan akan menimpamu. Dan jika kau tidak menyebarkan lagu yang sudah kubuat ini di konser pertamamu, karma akan menjemputmu_.”

Yunho berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyungjae terkejut setengah mati. Dengan cekatan Yunho merebut surat itu dari tangan Kyungjae dan membacanya dengan segera.

Surat berantai. Dan sebuah lagu. Penulisnya mengklaim bahwa lagu itu adalah untuknya. Yunho sangat ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat bersamaan.

“_Hyung_, kapan dia datang?” tanyanya perlahan.

“Siapa?”

“Dia!” Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan surat di tangannya.

“Beberapa menit yang lalu –”

“Hyung! Perpanjang masa tinggalku di sini!” seru Yunho sembari bergegas keluar.

“Hey! Yunho! Jung Yunho, kembali kau!”

Pintu studio tertutup dengan sebuah hentakan keras. Kyungjae mendesah keras dan menggerutu sendirian sembari memungut surat yang terjatuh dari tangan Yunho.

“_Seperti kembali ke rumah setelah perjalanan jauh, aku tahu kau akan kembali. Aku merindukan semua tentangmu.” _Kyungjae membacakan sepenggal lirik yang tertulis di surat itu. 

“Apa ini? Surat cinta dari _anti-fan_?” komentarnya bimbang.

+++

Changmin melakukan ritualnya. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali di depan pintu. Ia sudah bertemu dengan orang banyak sebelum ini, namun entah mengapa, kali ini rasanya seperti ia akan menghadap mertuanya. Changmin mengangkat tangan hendak mengetuk pintu, ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang berlari di belakangnya.

Saat itulah ia melihat Yunho, berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang membuat matanya melebar dan instingnya untuk menghindar semakin kuat karena ia pikir Yunho akan melanggar tubuhnya dengan keras. Keputusan yang bijak, Yunho berhenti tepat di depannya.

“Changmin!” bisik Yunho dengan keras, sebelum menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju ke ruangan kosong di dekat mereka dan menutup pintu.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?” tanya Yunho.

Changmin bisa saja menjawabnya dengan tenang jika saja Yunho tidak menindihnya di dinding dengan kedekatan yang membuatnya gerah.

“Y-Yunho, menjauhlah sedikit,” ujarnya risih.

Alih-alih mengabulkan permintaannya, Yunho menahannya lebih kuat.

“Jangan katakan kau menerima tawaranku,” ucap Yunho dengan senyum penuh harapan yang membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya.

“Senyummu itu akan hilang dalam beberapa saat jika tidak melepaskanku karena direkturmu tidak akan menerima seseorang yang terlambat datang ke pertemuan pertamanya.”

Mulut itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, membutakan mata Changmin, hingga akhirnya Changmin tidak sadar, mulut yang sama itu menangkap miliknya dengan pasti dan perlahan selama beberapa detik yang menghentikan detak jantungnya.

“Terima kasih,” bisik Yunho. “Kau mengabulkan permintaanku.”

“Permintaan apa?” bisik Changmin.

“Aku sudah melihat bintang jatuh bersama dengan kekasihku,” kata Yunho mengedipkan matanya. “Jangan gugup. Semoga berhasil.”

Setelah pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup, setelah angin sejuk yang tercipta menghempas wajahnya pelan sesaat setelah Yunho bergegas keluar, aliran darahnya kembali deras mengalir di wajah dan jantungnya. Hilang sudah segala sikap profesional dan persiapan wawancara di kepalanya. Changmin segera keluar sebelum Yunho menghilang di ujung koridor.

“Jung Yunho, aku akan memberimu pelajaran jika aku gagal!”


End file.
